


Hey Mikki

by TotallySpies3



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anger Management, Binge Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Parallels, Partying, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, SKAM - Freeform, TV Format, The Balloon Squad (SKAM), Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallySpies3/pseuds/TotallySpies3
Summary: What if SKAM continued...Now following a new 99' Bakka main.OC Even Bech Naesheim’s younger sister, a canon continuation plot with OG SKAM characters.(written in SKAM TV audience format)





	1. Trailer

**Trailer**

 

_(Music-'Like a G6 by Far From East Movement' starts playing)_

Appearing on screen in **SKAM** yellow font text, blinks a new title called- “ **STOLTHET** ”  (Meaning "Pride")

And then underneath blinks, “ **Sesong 1** "

***********************************

The first beat drops, flashing the name: " **ALICE** ”  (pronounced uh-LEECE) 

***********************************

Second beat drops and the clip begins.

_*Setting appears to take place in the dead of night, our area vision panning down a seemingly normal, suburban neighborhood. It’s completely dark outside, and the camera, or more rather, our perspective lens- moves fast down a steep, rain-stained street hill. The only source of light was faint, as the flickering street lamps lit our path and the glow of the pale moon reflects on the wet road. Our night vision blurs past sidewalk trees and sleeping houses, and we swiftly approach the shadow of a person.*_

 

The camera angles along with the music, focusing in behind a single person, a hooded figure, rolling fast on a skateboard down the hill. We zoom up behind them in slow motion, now following alongside- what we can now make out to be a teenage girl, disguised in a jet black and navy blue ski mask- covering only part of her face, expertly riding a traditional graffiti board down the narrow, rain-slick road. Her hair fell braided to the side, while underneath the mask, her exposed features were prominently feminine, however the fabric covered everything else below her nose. She had a black backpack tightly looped around her shoulders- and we can see it was clearly packed tight, and zipped full. Her eyes looked confident and determined.

She is the first main frame we see. Alice.

The title “ALICE” disappears, as the music and bass blasts on.

Two similarly-masked figures zoom up on either side of her, skidding past wickedly on their own mountain bikes. They both appeared to be boys- and the one on her right was now noticeably very much taller than the the one on her left.

They swerve around her in slow-mo again, flying down the street laughing, and unlike Alice- whose mask covered only the bottom half of her face— they only had two smaller holes, cut out for just their eyes, nose and mouth. The shorter boy yells something inaudible at the other boy, near simultaneously swigging from a flask.

The scene cuts along to the beat of the music and they break to a sudden, abrupt stop in front of a brick building.

The camera pans out to view a metal sign across the wall of the building that reads, _Elvebakken School_. Bright lights were installed in the dewy grass, highlighting not only the metal sign, but the walkways as well. 

We cut to Alice, gesturing to the boy drinking. She throws him the backpack without warning.

He panics catching it, whipping off his mask. “Jesus-“ he whisper-shouts at her, now audibly over the music, “This is fragile, Alice? Elias- he’ll kill me!” She glares back, her eyes slightly mocking him, as he unzips the backpack.

And to our surprise- with his mask now off, we see the shorter boy is definitely Mikael Overlie Boukhal.

He holds open the backpack, then sits on the ground- methodically taking out a Mac laptop, and then flips it open- rushing to type something in. Cuts to him signaling an _OK_ sign.

Motion detector lights that were set up around the school, one by one, all begin to shut off.

Alice takes her mask off.

Though now, it’s a bit darker to see- but we can see her whole face- contoured by shadows and the yellow hue of streetlights. She has a naturally pretty face- with wavy, dark-blonde hair, braided messy from pulling off the ski-mask, tossed in a long glossy plait over her shoulder. Her demeanor seemed somewhat tomboyish, while sharing similar, but more feminine features, as someone oddly familiar— with full lips, hazel eyes, and freckle moles speckled across her fair skin.

For the situation, she seemed oddly calm.

The camera pans to Mikael, turning to the taller boy, handing him the backpack, as Alice points over behind them towards the low, building window.

The taller boy takes his mask off— and as we may have guessed... was Even Bech Naesheim.

He was already reaching into the backpack for something, and then it cuts to him over by the ground-level window. From far away, we see him lift the window open, prying it open with a small metal bar. Alice shifts around to face Mikael, her eyes appearing to judge his expression, like he looked like he was suddenly unsure about what they were doing.

”You good?” He flits his eyes from Even back to her with sudden confidence- nodding quickly, “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”

And in the background, we can now see Even impressively crack open the window smoothly, surprisingly sounding no alarms.

The scene skips to all three teens carefully climbing inside the empty building.

We climb inside the building behind them, and we can barely see, as the room turns pitch black. Even quietly closes the tinted window as Alice stumbles around him, blind in the dark. Mikael hugs the laptop into his chest with two arms, sniffing one last breath before cautiously disappearing into the dark.

There’s a brief moment, but then suddenly the entire room of computers flicker on, lighting up by motion detection in the unknown space.

The scene cuts and we can see the particular lab computer that Mikael was kneeling next to, screen’s changed— flashing now a blue monitor. Unfocused coding composed of letters and numbers scroll up the screen. Mikael's laptop lays there, plugged in to it, feeding in the information.

It is still quite unclear to us why they were there.

 

_(Music ends)_

 

The room was dark and silent- except for the blinding glow of rows of computers, and the sound of their quiet breaths.

“How much longer?” Alice whispers to Mikael, egging him on with a nudge. “Even, go check the hall.”

Even shakes his head stoically, “Alice... Relax.” And he actually was even more irrationally calm than she was, considering they just broke into their school. “Maintenance is gone.” He assures her, “Nobody is here.”

She raises her brows dubiously, ”Yeah, whatever. You just better pay up afterwards, that’s all I’m saying.”

He raises his brows back, politely challenging, ”I told you I would?”

Suddenly, Even's phone vibrates, lighting up on the computer desk in front of them. Quickly diving to ignore the call, he taps to end it, but both Mikael and Alice saw the caller.

They both exclaim at once, “ _Sonja?_ ”

“Why is she calling, does she know where you are?” Alice demands. 

Even makes a face at her like, 'Do you think I’m an idiot?’ Then sighs calmly, eyeing her coolly, “Nei. I said I was studying at Mikki's.”

“ _Studying?”_ Shegapes _, “_ You never said, you told her-  _studying?_ ” And then Alice and Mikael first glance at each other, then silently burst into a fit of laughter.

Mikael quiets to a smirk, "Yeah she definitely knows something’s up," he mumbles, “You should’ve just told her.”

Alice shrugs at him with heavy sarcasm, “Yeah, wait- you know, Even? You should’ve just told her to come with us in the first place? She totally would’ve been okay with it.”

Mikael still typing away, can’t help but chuckle at that.

Even rolls his eyes coldly, smiling at her, “Funny."

“What?” Alice whispers back, “But can you _imagine_ though?” She looks over to Mikael, “In like—“ she hiccups a laugh, “her hot pink gear— and high heels running down the road—”

”...her Gucci ski mask,” Mikael murmurs softly, and Alice chuckles hard, covering her mouth.

“Okay.” Even scoffs back, unamused.

“It’s actually really pissing me off how much you’ve both been making fun of her lately.”

Mikael’s smile disappears, as he quick glances at Alice, while still typing.

Alice’s eyes narrow. “She’s been such a bitch to you, Even. She didn’t used to be like that.”

“...yeah,” Mikael supports, swiftly grabbing another cord from the backpack, as Alice peers at him, “Adam was talking about this the other day...”

“Talking about what?” Even looked curious.

Mikael glances back unsure to Alice (seemingly for approval). She nods back at him knowingly.

“That she’s... like, I don’t know- too bossy for you, man.” Mikael arches his expression. “You know, like—  _you,_ like to be the one in charge... not the other way around.”

“Please don’t psychoanalyze me right now.” Even chides. “And I could care less what Adam thinks.”

Mikael smirks quietly, as he packed away the rest of the items he took out. His body language seemed to have relaxed slightly, like he was almost finished with whatever he was uploading.

Then they all hear it. A _bang_ and then a deep, low muffled voice.

”Wha-“

Mikael and Alice mirror panicked expressions, as the lockers bang again. 

Alice commands sharply, “Mik, hurry.” Then she glares over, “Even, I swear to god, if we get caught- We’re throwing you under the bus.”

He nods back blankly, “I know,” though still looking bemused- he whispers like he was angry at himself, “Who the fuck else could be here- _”_

 _”_ I don’t know? You planned this, you said-” She glares at him menacingly, while rushing over to help Mikael, “-I’m going to kill you.”

Mikael hastily tries to finish, quietly typing something still blurry to us, unreadable on the blue screen. We can see him flustered, pinching hard over his eyes, and then again over the bridge of his nose, shuddering a stressed sigh.

”No, come on.” Alice widens her eyes unsympathetically, “Do not start fucking crying right now, Mikael. We’re fine.”

”I’m not crying.” Mikael snaps. 

”We didn't do anything wrong.” Even whispers quickly to the both of them. “It’s only a school project.” He slides a nervous hand over his shoulder. “Okay?”

”A project of breaking and entering.” Alice quips. Even rolls his eyes at her, turning back to Mikael. “Just hurry and then come hide by us. Okay?”

“Yeah-“ Alice pauses, her eyes widening dramatically, “Mik. Just- leave it. Shit- I think I heard footsteps— shit.” She signals a hand up to her mouth, zipping it as a sign- for no one to talk anymore.

Alice bends down, following Even to the side classroom cabinets, hiding underneath the counters. Where there, they were at least blocked by the computer desks that were in between them and the doorway. “If it’s someone from maintenance, we’re going to run for it. Follow my lead.” Even whispers to both of them. “Got it?”

Mikael finishes up, simultaneously pulling a power plug- turning the power back off of the rest of the computers with one switch. Then he ducks across the room, holding the laptop, silently sliding it into his backpack— and just in time, he swoops over to crouch down in the dark, next to Alice. He looked like he was silently suppressing a nearing panic attack. Alice side glances back at him.

The sound of keys jingling comes closer. Mikael shuts his eyes in anticipation.

The door creaks open slowly, now exposing a cinemagraphic, yellow strip of light from the hallway.

A gruff sounding, older man warns cautiously into the darkness, “ _Hello-_ " he clears his throat dryly.

"Look, I know you’re in there... So you better come out now or—” Struck by his own fear of uncertainty, he stops himself mid sentence. 

Alice opens her mouth, enunciating a silent expression with her eyes.

Mikael closes his eyes again, ignoring her brewing idea. She questions a look over at Even— gesturing to something in her pocket. Carefully, she pulls out a small pink handball, holding it in her palm. Even bites his lip with a nod.

Mikael glares back at her hotly. He mouths the word, _no_ , desperately conveying with his eyes.

The man steps in a bit further into the darkness... and slowly, Alice signals a ‘one, two, three,’ sign. She hitches back on ‘three’ and quietly flicks her wrist, rolling the ball hard and low, across the room. It hits the back wall with a loud thud, knocking a stack of papers off the desk. The man yells in fear and then turns around towards the sound, cursing, “What the hell-“

Following Even's instant lead, all three get up sprinting in the other direction out of the room, Even calling out, “Go, go _go_!”

The man whips back around with absolute  horror- and then in realized aftershock, he cries out that he’s calling the police.

 

_(Music- 'Why a G6 by White Panda' starts playing)_

 

The camera pans back to all three of them running in slow motion down the hall, their masks hurriedly thrown back on. Even’s now inappropriately laughing, pulling a mid-yelling Mikael by his hand, as he staggers behind, already tugging an adrenaline fueled Alice by hers.

Then motion speeds back up, and they reach a door to the outside, but it’s locked.

Even throws his head and then yanks them— suddenly sprinting away towards another hall.

Sprinting behind, gripping hold of Alice, we can hear Mikael shout over the music as Even yanks him along, “Ah—shit fuck, fuck Even- this was so stupid, this was so _fucking_ stupid, Ev- —” as he jerks, getting pulled around another corner. They were headed down another hallway- and we speed up to them at the end of it, at another door.

Even actually breaks this one open, banging down his fist to budge the orange barrier— and luckily, we don't see any visible damage... from our angle (for now). And then it's all three of them, flying out of there, the camera zooming in quick on Alice running. Her black pupils blown wide in determined terror.

The scene skips to the boys scrambling back onto their bikes, and then Alice, already rolling up ahead on the road, on her board.

Even and Mikael blow past her, as she mouths the word, _Shit_ , probably realizing that, going uphill on a getaway skateboard, probably wasn't the most well-thought-out plan. 

Blue and red lights flicker far away behind them. Even yells for Alice to get off her board and leave it behind.

Mikael stops for her to get on the back of his bike, as Even points up ahead to a divider opening in the side of the road.

Camera zooms ahead to show us that the path goes straight down into the woods.

Alice skips, flipping up her skateboard, taking it with her, darting straight for Mikael. Stutter stepping, she hops onto the back, clutching onto his sweatshirt waist.

Even dips down, already heading down the dirt path, soon disappearing off the road and straight down into the woods.

He shouts upward and back behind him for them to move faster and to get down here, as the police sirens echo closer, now somewhat able to be heard over the music. The police car pulls over at the school.

Mikael finally reaches the edge of the road and breaks, glancing once back behind him. Alice yells, shoving into him to go, hugging his back in towards the woods. He tips the bike forward, fear plunging them skidding straight down down the jagged path. Alice grips on to his hooded sweatshirt from behind, not looking back.

She accidentally drops her skateboard down the hill, whipping her head back around, now frantic. Mikael echoes back loudly, “No! Tomorrow."

And with the camera view now backing out, we watch as the two bikes- and Even, Mikael and Alice, disappear briskly into the woods.

But slowly, our view continues to back up the hill.

And were zooming up backwards- now close to the ground as camera hovers over it, focusing in on the final frame.

Alice’s skateboard, flipped upside down...

And with the wheels still rolling, scribbled across the board in red and blue graffiti letters, reads:

 

_**Alice Bech Naesheim** _

_**Bakka '99** _

 

Trailer ends, cutting to black.

_(Music ends)_

***********************************

 

_End scene /Credits roll_


	2. Hey Mikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1; Clip 1  
> "Hey Mikki"  
> Lørdag- 13:00

_(Music- 'Space Jam Theme' starts playing)_

_*Setting takes place at the Elvebakken Secondary School football field— apparently in the middle of a girls football scrimmage._

_It’s a cliche, cool beautiful day, with the sun settled high in the clear blue sky. The wind gently shaking the trees, lined up behind the field bleachers.*_

*At a canon SKAM pace, the first episode begins by flashing briefly alarming images, while in the midst of the actual, unrelated setting.*

******************************

The camera circles high around the perimeter of the game, focusing in on the two competing teams.

 _Elvebakken_ , and now, we can see that the other team's jersey reads, _Nissen_.

Zooming in to the beat of the music, we're trailing behind different players, following wherever the ball goes. 

Two sets of girls collide, and others, slide tackling left and right, push against each other in hidden stealth. And in slow motion, a goalie dives— saving the incoming shot on goal.

[Flashes scene of a boy with red eyes, his face angled against a mirror-top coffee table, pressing a chubby finger against his nose. Drunkenly he inhales a white powder substance, sitting on a couch next to a man cutting coke with a razor blade.]

A girl sprints forward, making a run-and-jump header, knocking the ball to her feet.

Then the camera spins, zooming in on Isak and Even, sitting in the stands cheering, Isak turning his head to chat enthusiastically next to a new girl character.

[Flashes a scene of a street drug deal, two older boys hand clapping an exchange.]

A girl strides forward jumping to slide tackle another girl for the ball, camera whipping around them in slow motion.

[Flashes scene of people partying in the street, dancing in rainbow colored clothing. Joyously waving LGBT flags in a parade. Then quick, a frame flashes of someone raising a gun up among the crowd. People scream, crying, watching as some collapse to the ground.]

We're now following slowly behind a player with a long blonde ponytail, dribbling smoothly past her opponents.

Zooming up closer, we creep up behind her, and a pair of outstretched hands in front of us, pushes her down.

Spinning around, we zero in on Alice, tumbling hard behind the girl she just intentionally knocked down.

She pants, red-faced and fuming. The referee blows the whistle. He reaches into his pocket to wave out something up in the air— flashing her a yellow card.

[Flashes scene of colorful waving pansexual, transgender and bisexual flags.]

Alice sweats, standing up, shaking her head angrily. Then clenching her fists, she jogs reluctantly off the field.

Isak stands tall on the bleachers, shouting with his hands, as a half-amused Even tries to pull/calm him down. The girl that was next to them, sits cross-legged, sliding a hand over her eye with a tired expression.

Alice was now hunched, crouched over on the bench, with her head in her arms between her legs, her ponytail messily flipped upside down.

[Final flash scene of an EDM festival, a sea of sweaty teens, one girl wearing a “Where’s Molly” t-shirt. And then quickly cutting to a teen laid out slack on a stretcher, being rolled into an open ambulance.]

Alice sits, pouting on the bench, and huffs, tossing her long wavy ponytail over her shoulder. Then the referee sounds the whistle, signaling the end of the game.

 

_(Music ends)_

 

The teams line up to shake hands. Alice shifts, being sly, purposely dodging the one opponent girl’s hand— resulting in the girl turning around harping, “Oh nice, that’s mature.”

We now follow Alice, as she walks off the field, animatedly ranting away about the game with a teammate, wearing goalie attire. Alice yells at the girl, jokingly shoving her, “Talia! No. She’s a bitch.”

Talia was tall, with dark skin, light brown eyes and had her straight brown hair pulled in a tight pony tail.

Scene cuts to the girl who was sitting with Isak and Even, walking up to Talia, giving her a hug.

Alice greeted her too, revealing her name to be, “Mina.” Mina had light curly brown hair, olive skin and green eyes. She pulls back from Talia, looking mildly sympathetic. Talia backs up with a playful push, “Oh no— I didn’t want a pity hug?” She laughs, “Get off me!”

Alice and Talia then ramble on, going off about the biased referee, and how his calls were unfair. Even points out to Alice, smirking wisely, “You wouldn’t think so if it were the other way around.” Alice punches his arm.

He throws her dirty look, rubbing his arm up and down, mouthing a pretend, “Ow!”

Even and Mina then reassure the two of them that it was honestly a really good game, and that they both played really well, even though it was just a scrimmage.

”I don’t care if it was just a scrimmage. It was so one-sided.”

Coming to Alice’s defense, Isak butts in, "Yeah, that ref was total shit. The old man was definitely being paid off." Alice waves her arm up, appreciatively praising, “Thank you, Isak! Atleast somebody agrees."

Even rolls his eyes. “Well, anyway... do you girls want to come to lunch with us?”

Alice agreed to join them, turning expectantly to Talia and Mina- though now Talia admits that they actually had other plans. “Want to eat lunch with us tomorrow and study?”

Alice groans at that reminder, “Fucking anatomy.” Rolling her eyes she sighs, "Ugh, yeah sure I'm in." Then the girls say goodbye, and head back towards the school.

 

Alice, Isak and Even, were now closer to the road, continuing their trek towards the parking lot. 

Even flinches suddenly, "Oh, guess who we saw at the convenience store this morning?”

Alice stared at him waiting.

Turning to Isak, he waits for a moment and then winces, “We saw.... uh, Chris,” then adding quietly, “with a new girlfriend.”

Alice squints her eyes at him, looking only mildly hurt, and then shakes her head smiling, “Okay... nice. But I already knew that though, so thanks.”

Isak, quirks a quick eyebrow in sudden revelation, “Wait— THAT was her ex?”

Alice wipes a casual hand through her ponytail, chiding, “Yeah, unfortunately.” Isak slinks back impressed, throwing an arm around her, winking, “ _Oh_  ho— boy...  _Alice_ , hot damn.”

Even elbows him jokingly, then his eyes crinkle a smile, continuing, “Anyways, but they were arguing about something in the middle of the store, and it didn’t look very good.”

Isak blinks at her wide-eyed, nodding dramatically in agreement.

“Interesting,” Alice shrugs, protesting, “Oh, well. Not my problem anymore.” She slowly grins, raising her eyebrows expectantly to Even, like she was trying to prove something to him.

Which he surprisingly smiled at. “Good, I’m happy for you. Uhm, because....” He gazes back at her now sheepishly, “We are meeting some other people for lunch today too... and I want you to be in the best mood.”

She scans his face languidly. “ _What_ other people, Even?"

Then— she spots them.

Camera zooms out, far away in the distance, zoning in on a group of boys roaming past the baseball field.

A slow motion scene of the balloon squad heading their way.

 

_(Music- 'Hey Mickey' starts playing)_

 

Mikael was the center of the squad, quietly hopping about, laughing with his arm around Adam. Then the camera zooms in on him only, in slow motion, and he shakes his head, tossing his shiny, warm black hair in the sunlight.

Now panning back to Alice— and she looks absolutely pissed.

She turns to Even, secretly scolding him, "Seriously. Are you kidding?”

Even’s long strides slow to a stop. He looks into her eyes her for a moment. “Alice, come on.”

Completely offended, she gapes at him. “No, I’m not talking to him, Even,” she sputters, “That’s my decision not yours, end of story."

The balloon boys slowly approach, stopping in front of them. All grinning, as they sway back and forth, briefly turning around, glancing at each other.

 

_(Music ends)_

 

Elias jumps in front first, beaming cheerfully, “Hey boys..." then he smiles over and behind at Alice awkwardly. And they all proceed exchanging hand clap hugs—except for Alice, curiously judging them from behind. Elias examines them with a questioning brow, "So how did it go? Uh, did you guys win?”

“No.” Alice replies immediately. He frowns, nodding.

“Oh, that sucks. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It was only a scrimmage.”

“Oh?” Elias smiles with hope, “That’s good then? You’ll get another shot.” He then smirks, “How was my girl, Lea today, was she asking about me?” The rest of the squad bursts out laughing, Mutta mocking him, “Yeah right, you wish.”

Alice deadpans back with a smirk, "Yeah, Elias. Actually right after our loss, the first thing Lea asked me was how you were doing.”

His eyes light up for a moment, but then dim upon realizing. Yousef laughs sympathetically, patting his back.

She accidentally makes eye contact with Mikael, who looked away almost instantly. Suddenly fidgeting with his fingers, smiling awkwardly.

But if looks could kill... Alice, was now glaring at him intimidatingly— as he shifted on his feet nervously, staring at the ground. The mood gets noticeably more uncomfortable, everyone watching Alice, gauging her reaction.

Breaking the awkward silence, Even suddenly declares cheerfully, “Okay! So... where are we going to eat.”

Alice suddenly frowns, then says, “Oh sorry, I won’t be joining anymore, I forgot I have an assignment.” Eyeing Even.

“What?” Elias' refutes back, “Oh, come on man, it’s Saturday, you have to come!"

Alice recites back for him more slowly, "No thanks, I have an assignment, but thanks, Elias.”

Even frowns at her like he’s disappointed. He whispers to her more privately, "Are you sure?"

Alice nods, her eyes completely serious. She looks down at her phone for a moment, just checking the time. And a missed call from Mom.

Then upon peering up, she realized the boys had started to drift away towards the school lot, chatting and laughing— something about Lea in uniform shorts.

Mikael was still there though, near her- and hasn't moved.

Slowly, he moves towards her, slide stepping over, though still refusing to look up at her. His weight shifts, as his expression now appeared to be growing more upset. She waits, eyeing him carefully.

He stares down at her feet, then mumbles quietly, “Can you please... talk to me.”

Lifting his head slightly, he carefully glances up at her, waiting.

Reacting simply, she just flashes him a prepared, fake smile, slowly shaking her head. And then with a silently harsh laugh, she crosses her arms, glance darting around, as she searches after Even and Isak. Trying to make eye contact for help. 

Apparently though, they all knew what was going on... because none of them were facing Alice and Mikael.

She begrudgingly realizes then, in that moment, that this was a set up. And that it was not just Even, but all of them, that had been in on it.

Continuing to ignore him, now angry and embarrassed, she turns around while folding her arms, closing him off.

“Alice—“

“No.”

His face falls. His brown eyes expressing complete shame and guilt, circling around her, desperately trying to get her to look at him.

“Please— I” his brows tilt upwards, “ _Please talk to me, Alice?_ It’s killing me.”

She huffs back a light laugh again, now staring at him coldly- but then sighs, blinking back an unreadable expression.

She mumbles to herself, nodding, "Huh. Well, isn’t that ironic."

”What?”

Her eyes grew sad now, flitting him up and down. “Not answering...” She delivers flatly, "It hurts, doesn’t it?“

And with that, she pivots around without waiting for a response, striding away in the opposite direction, not looking back.

Leaving Mikael shook, as his head drops against his shoulder, glancing away. And the boys were silent, all standing blurry behind him, watching the whole thing.

****************************

End scene


	3. PDA Free Study Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1; Clip 2  
> "PDA Free Study Hour"  
> Søndag- 17:46  
> 

Alice steps into her room with a bowl full of snacks. Talia and Mina are laying on her bed, laughing. Wait no, somewhat making out.

She cries out, covering her eyes, “Ahh stop! No—oh my god, stop. This is a PDA free study hour." She throws a bag of crisps at them. "And really, on my bed guys?” she pretends to throw up.

Talia winces guiltily, then suddenly she remembers something, she asks enticingly, “Uhm... so are you gonna tell Mina what happened with you-know-who?"

Mina, apparently not updated, asks politely, "What? With who?”

“Well I guess I have to now, Talia?” Alice huffs, turning to Mina. “I’m kidding, it’s literally nothing. Even just stupidly invited Mikael to join us for lunch like it was no big deal.”

”Really? When has he last talked to you even? Or texted you, I mean?” Mina asks.

Alice shrugs, popping open the bag of crisps. Though Talia protests, “Well wait, but you haven’t gotten anything from him in a while though right? So it’s not like  _that_ horrible. Like he’s not stalking you anymore...” she giggles.

“He wasn’t stalking me.” Alice rolls her eyes, “But yeah, his number is still blocked, and he’s actually stopped sending messages from... uh, other people’s phones... for a few months now.” She bites her cheek. “Except—“

Talia chokes out, remembering, “Wait! Ha! Oh my god,  _remember_ —remember the crazy letters he wrote you?! Oh my god, they were _so weird_ , do you still have them?” She taps Mina’s arm, “They are like cringeworthy.”

Alice laughs along, seeming to be uncomfortable, and just says she got rid of them.

But defending that, she declares, “But if he does start messaging again, I might meet up with him... and be like mean or something. So he can move on.”

They drop it at that, and then agree that they really need to get back to studying.

However, maybe less than ten minutes later, Talia's excitedly hitting Mina, remembering something that she told her she overheard today at the gym. She gestures for Mina to tell the story.

Mina, a bit sad, for the way Talia was reacting, says quietly, “Well I was on the treadmill next to these first years. And they didn’t recognize me, but they were gossiping the entire time about some third year's party that happened last night.”

“What happened?” Alice asks.

“Well apparently, Chris was there and like... _hit_  Sam, in like the face or something, outside.”

They both look expectantly at Alice.

Confused she says, “What? Like seriously, _hit her_ -hit her— Like _punched_ her?! Why?”

Talia chimes in, “Cause that’s what psychos do.”

Alice shoots her a disapproving look with Talia quickly adding, “I’m sorry— I’m sorry. I know you hate that word.” She shakes her head, pulling her ponytail braid across her nose as she concerns, “But honestly though? You seriously escaped that mess like just in time...”

Alice looks a little upset now, “But was Sam... okay?”

Mina calmly bites her lip, “Well, yeah it seemed so, but I think they were saying she had a black eye? Or a bloody nose, maybe? They said there was blood everywhere, I don't know. Who knows, that could just be a rumor.“

Alice scoffs out disgusted, finally proclaiming, "What a fucking asshole. Ew. I’m so over it all.” Taking a deep breath, Mina nods, “Yeah... good. And well, they also said they’re also going to kill the guy who—” but suddenly she’s cut off.

By Alice’s mom walking in—

A tall, brunette woman with a short bob and sharp brown eyes. And in her blue pant suit, she stands there in the doorway, “Hi girls, sorry Alice, I know I didn’t knock—but are you girls staying over for dinner?” She smiles kindly, “I would just like to know, ahead of time.”

Alice snarks at her groaning, "No Mom, they’re leaving in a little. And yeah... privacy, thanks.”

Her mom rolls her eyes and then apologizes again, shutting the door behind her. Talia sits up in disbelief. Laughing out loud, she barks out, “God Alice, when did you become such a brat?! She was just asking to be nice.”

Alice collapses back onto her bed, sighing obnoxiously. “She’s just been so nosy lately... It’s literally driving me nuts.”

Finally, it cuts to them getting back to studying. But the camera focuses in on Alice, zooming in.

And it’s odd though, as she secretly eyes over to the corner of her room, glancing strangely at one of her dresser drawers. Her expression filled with awful longing.

*****************************

End Scene


	4. Nice n' Easy Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1; Clip 3  
> "Nice n' Easy Princess"  
> Mandag- 15:30

Bell ringing, Alice scoots out of the school building, meandering through the rushing sea of released teenagers. She’s holding her phone in one hand, and in the other, her skateboard.

Her black backpack was looped around her shoulders and her blue Beats headphones, slung around her neck. She starts texting Talia about getting food later.

Kids swarm around her everywhere, scrambling to get home. Weaving in and out of her, as she walks through them texting with her head down.

Now walking along the sidewalk, she's re-reading texts someone had sent her from a random number, letting her know that they got a new phone.

These texts were from months ago, but the most recent one was from after Saturday’s football scrimmage. 

It reads:

 _(Received at 17:34)_ "I'm sorry I shouldn’t have shown up. Even made it sound like a good idea.  
I hope we can still talk one day when you're ready. Or if you ever are. I still miss you a lot."

She hesitantly starts to type out, “Mayb-” but then she stops mid word and deletes it.

All of a sudden she halts her steps, as an American football flies by— just missing her face, grazing her nose, crashing into the fence next to her.

She looks back unfazed, walking over to pick it up— when a 300 pound, six-foot-four boy with brown eyes, dark skin and a faded buzz cut, shouts for her to toss it over.

The camera pans over to a group of boys, supposedly playing flag-american football, in some kind of after-care program. They all snicker immaturely, laughing at him.

Picking it up and investigating the seams, she takes a few steps about to throw it to the whole group—

“Hey!! You!” The boy calls her attention so she stops. Waving his arms, he shakes his head, “Nei, don't throw it to them!” He laughs, looking back at his friends like he felt bad for her. “I’m closer, throw it here!"

Scratching her cheek, she squints her eyes confused. She mouths to herself, _Is he serious?_

He waves again, confirming, "Right, me princess!” He bellows, laughing, “Just toss it nice n’ easy.” His friends cackle behind him, one yelling, “Man, don’t be a dick, just go get it!”

She scowls, looking a bit pissed off. Like she's been talked down to. She seems like she already knew this boy, and definitely did not like him.

“No, it’s okay!” She shouts back smartly. Then she grins cheekily, making a throwing motion to practice (none of them realize she's mocking them yet) "Like this?" she smirks, in a girly voice.

”Yeah,” the boy starts to walk closer, “It’s fine—“

Winding up, she hunches, gaining momentum. Then whipping her arm, she snaps it, sailing the tightly, spinning football clear over all of their heads.

Like about 40 yards away.

The boy’s jaw drops along with the other boys that were playing.

In a surprised fit, they all throw their arms up and the one gawks at the boy, "Dude, she just— what the fuck did you do that for!"

Shuffling backwards grinning, Alice apologizes shouting, “Sorry, I’m a little rusty.”

The boy cries out again, laughing in disbelief to his friends, “Jesus Christ? What a bitch.”

 

_(Music- 'Walk like an Egyptian by The Bangles' starts playing)_

 

Now on her board, pulling her headphones on, she rides away giving the finger behind her.

Camera cuts to show the scenery of Oslo. City buildings, buses and cars rushing as Alice rides along on her skateboard. She passes people walking on the sidewalk, as they jump out of the way last minute.

The scene skips to her standing, stopped at a intersection corner. And she looks at her watch waiting.

Finally a truck, passing at a moderately slow speed— she grabs a hold of the handle on the the back of the truck, pulling her along on her board. 

The truck takes her a couple miles, but ends up making a left, so she lets go— spotting another smaller truck coming with a right blinker on, and grabs a hold of the back.

Bent over, she's not really visible to the driver, and they make a right, dropping her off down a suburban street.

Rolling down the rest of the street, foot pushing occasionally, she finally stops at a small pale yellow house.

 

_(Music ends)_

 

Turning the key, she steps in and her mom in the kitchen, appears to be cooking dinner. Hearing her come in, she smiles. Over the sound of her dad watching TV, she hollers, “Hi Alice, honey. How was your day?”

A couple moments pass, as she takes off her shoes, hanging up her coat.

And then just like that, she's running up the stairs, answering back a quick, “Fine.” And makes her way to her room, slamming the door behind her.

************************************

End scene


	5. Dear Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1; Clip 4  
> "Dear Alice"  
> Onsdag- 16:48

Home in her room after school, she drops her backpack on the floor, plugging her phone in to charge. Exhaling into a loud groan, she flops down on her bed.

Tired, blinking up at the ceiling, she lunges over the side of her bed. Grabbing a _Game of Thrones_ book. She falls back somewhat blissfully even and sighs in comfortable relief, sinking back down on her pillow.

Time fast forwards as she reads... and then reads some more, turning over on her side, then back again, flipping through the pages in suspense. But then she stops. 

A seemingly emotional chapter strikes her, and so she shifts to lay on her back flat, glaring up at the ceiling.

Peering back at her phone on the nightstand, she bites her lip.

Snatching it, her lips seal into a tight line. And then she pouts, opening her message chat with Mikael (still listed as a random number).

Staring back at the blinking cursor.

She's about to write a message, as her thumbs hover slowly over the keyboard.

Her facial expression however, is intense, and definitely growing angrier. Tongue pressed against her cheek, her breathing hitches a bit faster.

And in the heat of the moment, she taps the call mobile button.

It's ringing, and she waits reclining back, closing her eyes in uncertainty. Her phone pressed firm against her ear, he suddenly picks up after the second ring.

But he sounds skeptical, answering, “...Alice?”

She remains silent for a second, then hesitantly her eyes blink open. Drawing her knees into her chest, she turns over on her side, with her lips pursed into a frown.

Then he repeats again, “Hey, Alice is that you? Please don’t hang up.”

She begins carefully, enunciating, “I... am  still... so  angry— with you, Mikael. But  this... it needs to stop.”

He doesn’t respond at first.

Then suddenly determined, he explains, "I know. And you should be. But please, I have to explain things better. Things that I never got to explain in person. About everything.”

She nods, "I know. That's why I called. We can... meet or something."

His breath catches, a little hopeful. "Okay yeah. Wherever you want."

Sitting up now, she looks out the window. "Meet me at our spot tomorrow, at midnight. If you're late, I'm leaving."

He chuckles lightly, voice speeding up a bit, "Okay. Okay, Alice that sounds great, I'll see you then." Then suddenly he bursts out, "Wait really? Our _spot-spot_?"

Pausing for a moment, she corrects him, “No, you know actually, scratch that. It's _my_ spot now. I kept it clean and organized after you vanished, so it’s no longer yours.”

He sighs, "Okay, yeah—yeah, I’ll see you there."

Then Alice stops him, threading a hand through her long hair, “Wait, Mikael...”

”Yeah?”

”This will be— the last time... that we’ll talk. Seriously. Then you have to stop.”

He starts to say something, but then she hangs up.

Scene cuts to her now curiously staring at her dresser drawer from the previous clip, and it seems like she's wavering between a decision. Pinching the bridge of her nose, in the midst of the inner conflict going on in her head, she huffs, standing up.

Padding over to the dresser, she bites her lip, opening the drawer.

Inside, there were about five or six ripped open envelopes, hidden behind her neatly stacked clothes— letters, stuffed inside them.

She picks out one of the envelopes, her brows coming together, as she hesitates, pulling the letter out.

She looks at it for a moment, reading. Miraculously, her own body betrays her, and a short laugh bubbles out—but then quickly, she's shaking her head, her expression hardening again.

She flattens the letter down on her bed. Staring at it for a second. (If we paused the clip we could read that it said:)

_March 23, 2017_

_Dear Alice,_

_Hi again. So today, I found all of our old Polly Pockets while cleaning out the garage. You remember the ones that we like stabbed holes in with your mom’s sewing needles or something? And I basically cried when we got caught haha. Even was the biggest snitch. Why did we even do that... It sucked finding them though, really, it made me sad._

_This really just sucks so much, I can’t believe how much I miss just talking to you like about my day and stuff. I think I really took that for granted the most. I feel so sick from how everything turned out. That I can’t do anything to go back and fix it._

_Also, I spoke to my parents for the first time yesterday. My mom told me about all the times you showed up at our house... and that they told you to leave, but you wouldn’t._

_God Alice I can't say it enough times, I am so fucking sorry and I truly fucking hate my family. But this could be better off, cause you shouldn't be around near these shit people, with shit morals and shit rules. So if you never want to speak to me again, then I guess it really was for the best. But until then, I'll keep waiting._

_I love you_

_Love Mikki_

Her eyes shine angry, glimmering between that and upset. Briefly, she looks it over again one more time, and then she's sliding a hand over her eye, like she knows she's being ridiculous.

Carefully folding it back up and tucking it back in the envelope, she throws the piece of paper back into the drawer. And closes it shut.

****************************

End scene


	6. Stuck with You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1; Clip 5  
> "Stuck with You?"  
> Torsdag- 13:30

Alice strolls into class, pretty confused at the chaotic scene before her, as the other students roam around the room aimlessly.

The teacher announces to the class that today, she’s arranged the class into assigned seats, and that they need to find their partners.

Alice finds her name tag and sees that she’s paired with a “DeVon Disi.”

Her eyes widen in panic, like _hell no._ Not this guy.

She looks around frantically to switch her tag, but everyone has pretty much already taken the ones left over.

Then the camera flips to the hall, and we see the big black kid who yelled at her the other day, strut in confidently through the doorway, into class, late.

The teacher calls to him, warning that next time he comes in like that, she's marking him late— and to have a seat next to Ms. Bech Naesheim.

He squints over at her in question and then scowls, appearing to be just as unhappy as she is.

He plops down next to her. Sighing out loud, he pesters, “Why... are we in assigned seats now?” to which Alice shrugs, turning away in apathy.

Then suddenly, her attention’s drawn down to a faint buzzing in her lap under the table. 

She taps to view a new text message from random-number-Mikael and it says:

 _(Received at 13:39)_ “we’re still meeting tonight right?”

She immediately types back under the table, skillfully still looking up at the teacher.

 _(Sent at 13:40)_ “Yeah. midnight.”

 _(Received at 13:40)_ “I’ll bring a blunt :)”

*In the background, the teacher has been rambling on about her expectations for the new semester. How their “creation partners” will help them design and accomplish great things this year.*

 _(Sent at 13:42)_ "Ok."

She puts her phone back in pocket and then the focus of the teacher gets louder and clearer as she glances up.

"...Your creation partner will help you plan and create things on your own, and you will also help each other create new things together. You two will draw, paint, and sculpt originally designed ideas. And you must combine your artistic abilities."

Alice side eyes Devon.

"And there will be a winning team that will receive a TBA prize at the end of the semester. Chosen at the mid-year art show."

DeVon raises his hand, "Miss? Are we allowed to switch partners, or are we stuck with the same one for the whole time?"

She replies nodding, "Yes, you're stuck with who you got. Unless there’s a proven reason otherwise, but for now, it is how it is."

DeVon pretends to look terrified, peering over at Alice.

Alice groans, letting her head fall into her crossed arms on top of the table. She gazes hopelessly out the window.

Suddenly, DeVon taps her shoulder.

Grumbling into her arms, she huffs. “What?”

“I know you don’t want to be my partner either, so let’s figure out a sufficient reason that she can split us up.”

Alice picks her head up, curiously confused for a moment— almost amused even, like she was surprised he used the word “sufficient.”

“Sure, fine... I don’t care.”

“Okay then,” he scratches his cheek lightly, “I’ll try and... uh, think of something then, for next time”.

She stares back at him, arching a hostile brow— “Okay?” She lays her head back down. “Knock yourself out...”

***************************

End scene


	7. The Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1; Clip 6  
> "The Last Time"  
> Fredag- 24:00

_*Setting takes place in the dead of night, the camera slowing in on a well furnished, clean downstairs of a home. The wide room seems empty at first. A flat screen television blares on bright, blinking in the background of the basement._ _Alice folds up a blanket laying it on top of a beige leather couch_.*

She throws on a black hooded sweatshirt, and then fixes her hair into a half-bun half down style. Grabbing for the remote, she points it out in the dark, shutting off the TV.

The room's almost totally dark now— and she checks her watch, clutching onto her skateboard. (23:54) 

She glances over at the strip of moonlight coming from the top window, puffing out a nervous breath of air, as she scoots up, climbing on top of the couch. Then opening the basement window, she carefully sneaks out of the house.

Meticulously, she shuts the window behind her quietly, and steps out onto the dewy grass, glancing up above. She's checking the windows.

All lights are turned off. 

 

_(Music- 'Capsize by FRENSHIP' plays)_

 

The scene cuts and now she's on her board, swerving down the same road from the trailer clip.

Eventually, much further down the street, she skids to a stop. Turning her head, the camera spins around, and in the distance, we see at the top of the road, Mikael in slow motion, on his tall silver bike.

And in his blinding white raincoat— hood zipped up all the way, he tips forward, fully standing up on the pedals, advancing to glide down the hill. 

Blatantly ignoring him, Alice hops back around onto her board, then sets off, nonchalantly riding away.

Camera zooms in from behind, and now we’re rolling with her fast, speeding down the rest of the way, only to come to a full stop, at a small opening in the side of the road. Looks familiar.

We pause behind her. As she stands there, staring down, off into the black woods. And Mikael’s now caught up to her, hopping awkwardly off his bike. He lays it down flat with her board at the top of the hill, nodding his head at her like he's ready to go. Then cautiously skidding down the steep path, they meander into the woods, Alice leading the way.

The skyline is barely visible in the dark, while the clustered tree tops form a canopy above them. Moonlight barely peeking through.

They hike down, weaving around through the various kinds of thickly trunked trees, skipping over the winding, heavy roots snaking out of the ground.

We zoom in on Mikael, scrambling to keep up. He's following close, as Alice darts expertly over rocky puddles. And he's watching her from behind, fondly— his mouth twisting into a small smile.

Turning around, she orders him, signaling her hand impatiently for him to keep up.

Flying above, we track them as they trek through the twisting path, until finally closing in behind to stop with them at a giant, gigantic tree. Net cascading over the side, and a steep wooden ladder vertically attached.

Camera now pans up to look up at a tiny tree house, speared with messy wooden planks, some screws loose, and nails poking sharp out the sides. The house looked so small in comparison, wrapped up around such a magnificent tree.

Alice was now scaling the ladder, and then at the top she ducks inside—through the only apparent window/entrance. Mikael tries to hide a smile, gently climbing up behind her, the blunt tucked visibly behind his ear.

Then flipping on a power switch, Alice turns on a string of Christmas lights, giving herself a silent fist pump that the outlet hadn’t shorted yet. The sparkling lights were draped high, dangling pretty, along the inside of the rooftop. 

Inside, thick blankets were piled messy in the corner. And then moving over to the other side, we can see three bean bags, a heater and literally, hundreds of drawings— scattered everywhere.

In the center, a tiny table lays flat with an ash tray sat on top.

And covering the walls in different colors, people have signed in paint and marker, all over the wooden panels.

(If it were to be paused, we could briefly see the name scribbled, “isak yaki was here.” And a heart circled around it, with Even's name in the middle.

 

_(Music ends)_

 

Besides the deafening sound of chirping crickets and the gentle wind, the homey tree house rested completely silent.

Mikael crawls around, settling himself on top of the red bean bag. Then he reaches over, grabbing a huge, grey thermal blanket. He leans back, wrapping himself up. Says it smells just how he remembers it.

Alice gives him a judgy, 'you’re so weird' kind of look, and then falls back, sinking back into her own blue bean bag.

He’s smiling now, scanning all the drawings and names scribbled all over the walls— but then frowns, noticing, “Wait... Did you... paint over our names?”

Alice pauses for a moment. “Oh. Uh yeah... I, couldn't look at them anymore.” Suddenly apologetic, she glances over at the spots of color blotches, “Sorry, that sounds bad— saying it out loud now... but yeah, I was mad.”

Mikael mouths her an, “ouch,” but then says he guesses he deserved it.

He takes the rolled blunt out from behind his ear. Gesturing to it, "This. Is some good shit. We got a new dealer."

“Hm.” Alice raises her brows high, feigning interest. She shrugs, "I wouldn't know."

He frowns, thumb flicking over the lighter, and then holds it against his lips, inhaling deep.

Alice finally starts, “Okay, so... let’s get this over with.”

Exhaling a large puff of smoke, he coughs loudly. Now smiling, he hands it over to her— and she reaches for it carefully, not wanting to touch his hand.

“Well, from... what I didn’t already tell you in my letters?” he coughs again, looking at her.

“Your letters?” She quips without thinking, “Oh, sorry, I burned those.”

His eyes bug out in disbelief. “ _Burned_ —them?“ His expression falls, appearing actually hurt. “...Wow, really?”

She feels bad now, shaking her head. “No,” she looks away, a faint smile twitching at her lips. “Sorry, I’m kidding. I would never do that.” She looks at him, “But I actually don’t really remember them to be honest... so just start from the beginning."

Looking down, he raises his eyebrows— smiling lightly, and then says, “Okay.” 

Then taking one more hit, he starts slowly, “Okay. So... after the whole Even thing—"

Alice squints, already interrupting, "When Even kissed you."

Acknowledging her as obviously, he goes on, "Yes... when Even _kissed_ me...”

He pauses, pulling his knees up, sliding them to the side under the blanket, now completely cocooned in the bean bag. “Well, I guess, after that... everything really only went to shit... when uhm, my parents found out— And that was like that same night,” he pauses, “through... somebody.”

She gives him an offendedly accused, raised brow, so he clarifies, “No— I know it wasn’t you, Alice, relax.”

She watches him, as he squints down now, shaking his head. “Okay. So what happened?” she asks.

”Well,” he winces, remembering, "My dad _clearly_ freaked out... And he was drunk, obviously. Yelling about gay people, and all my friends disrespecting Allah... and blah, blah, blah. And, I, of course, had no clue what the hell he was talking about— so I yelled back, defending myself... and then he hit me.”

Alice glares at him angrily, though her eyes looked somewhat pained.

“Then I think, he said Even’s name or something... and I guess I looked nervous— thinking that, maybe he knew, or found out that he kissed me... and that’s when he really went after me. Like I confirmed what he heard was true.”

“Didn’t you tell him it wasn’t your fault?” She scowls, “That Even wasn’t... feeling right?”

“No? Well, I mean I tried, but he was wasted? Like he could barely talk. And then what I _stupidly_ tried to tell him, was that it was you, and not Even, and that he’d heard wrong. Hoping that would, I don’t know, make things a little bit better..." He glances over at her, like he was waiting for her to say something.

But she just stared back at him, listening patiently.

"And that obviously didn’t work at all— probably made things worse,” he bites his cheek, “They didn’t believe me at all. Well, I think my mom did, I’m pretty sure, but my dad definitely didn't... Calling me a fag and unnatural. That I was going to Hell." His voice catches a little, "Said he always knew it— that I was just like my uncle...”

”How did he hurt you.” She holds his gaze, “You had stitches?”

“Uhm, yeah... well, that was an accident, from the bottle...” He bites his lip again, looking back at her. ”My mom took me to the hospital, and it was like 40 stitches, for the gash on my foot— and then, I didn’t even know I had a broken rib yet, til I got x-rayed.”

”An accident...” Alice huffs in familiarity, nodding. “You haven’t changed a bit.”

“Mhm,” a ghost of a smile brushed over his face, like it was no big deal, and then he puts the blunt up to his lips, inhaling deep. “Yeah... so then I eventually called you and left you that voicemail saying—”

“Yeah, I remember.”

He frowns unexpectedly. “Uh... yeah, well I didn’t want you to see me like that.”

“Why,” she demands.

“Cause—“ his eyes widen, stuttering, “Cause, I don’t know, Alice, I knew you would like try and—  _do_ something about it?”

Alice sits up, retorting, “Well, I found out anyway, Mikael. And it wasn’t from you, so wasn’t that worse?”

“No... not really, cause my dad’s still alive, Alice.”

She rolls her eyes heavily.

“Actually, you’re right,” he chuckles lightly, “that probably _wouldn’t_ have been the worst thing after all.”

Alice actually genuinely grins back at that. “I wouldn’t have killed your dad, Mikael.”

“Right, but... uhm.” He dips his chin at her, suddenly smug. He squints an eye, “You showed up quite a few times at my house though, right? While I was staying at Adam's?”

She stared down stubbornly, unable to meet his eyes.

But then anger washed back over her, “Can you just imagine though, how I felt?“ she looks away from him, “I was like, so... _confused_? I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever been so mad in my life."

“I know...” he whispers, his eyes looking up at her softly, “I’m sorry.”

Now glaring at him, she pauses, leaning in a bit closer, " _I_ _wasn’t_ _just mad at your dad_. Imagine being told by your best friend, that they think we shouldn’t be around each other anymore. With zero explanation? And _then_ , they just disappear— completely out of you and your brother's life for five months. Not to mention, the same brother who just fucking attempted suicide.”

Mikael sucked in a breath, bowing his head in utter shame. “I— can’t...“ he pulls the blanket up to his face. 

“Honestly, Mik. After all we talked about? Like with me not being Muslim, your parents, alcohol, drugs, sex... What was I _supposed_ to think happened? I thought your parents like... found out, something like that, and that was the worst case scenario that I could think of. I honestly could not understand what would make you _willingly_ cut yourself completely out of our life.” She smiled emotionlessly. “I thought they were like shipping you away, to like boarding school or something.”

He looks up at her in disbelief.

“But— when I found out, that it was all _your_ choice?” She blinks languidly, “... _Yeah_ , that’s what really hurt. Mik, we always figured out everything together? And now suddenly you wanted to be shut me out? Why?" She watches him hotly, as he shifted uncomfortably, laying back on the bag. He barely shrugs at her, closing his eyes. 

"Interesting...” she sniffs coldly, “Well, I think my favorite’s gotta be when you said it was to protect me from getting hurt...”

“What?” He glances up at her.

She laughs meanly, “That’s bullshit and the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

He opens his mouth to say something, but then stops himself, shutting his eyes again.

The wind interrupts them, brushing softly through the small cabin, rustling around some drawings and leaves— and then Alice’s hair, blowing up behind her. 

She leans forward in her chair. “And what about all of my messages to you? You couldn’t answer any of those then, but you want me to answer yours now? How is that fair?”

It takes him a while to even acknowledge her. Just staring at the wall.

”How is that fair, Mikki?” she repeats.

“I—“ he stops, his voice slightly cracking. “I thought I was doing the right thing, Alice, I don’t know? Because, after I brought you up into this, I was... afraid if my dad _ever_ hurt you— or Even.” He closes his hand in the blanket material, twisting the loose threads.

She furrows her brows up. “How would he hurt us, Mik?”

“I... don’t know. He's always had serious problems, you know, fucked up issues— you of all people especially, knew that. But after it all happened, I thought if you guys were around— to trigger him. I didn't know what he would do. I know it doesn’t make sense now. But it did then. It seemed like the least worst option.”

Alice sighs. “Well, he was finally sent away, thank god— so that really wouldn’t have even mattered.” She stared at him for a moment, trying to get him to look at her. “Honestly, didn’t you think he was going to get in trouble this time? Like that was really bad, Mik.”

”Yeah... I don’t know. I was just preparing for the worst. Like usual. Except that now, _instead of me being afraid for my_ mom _..._  I was afraid, for you and Even... I don’t know what I was thinking.”

She eyes him sadly, “You could have at least told me that? I’m not a child that needs protecting. I would have respected your decision.”

“Resp—“ he chuckles short, in disbelief. “No, you wouldn’t-”

”You didn’t even give me a chance, though.” She whispers sternly— inching back against the wall, as he leans forward, shifting closer to her, “You  just  left.”

He stops at that.

They held eye contact for an intense few moments, until he pinched at the inside corners of his eyes.

“I knew. That I wouldn’t have had the... self control, to not be around you. If I didn’t cut myself completely off.”

She shakes her head slowly, processing his words carefully, becoming more closed off again, “So... what’s so different now? You just— _changed_ your mind? You... don’t care anymore, and want it to all go happily back to the way things were?”

“I’m not afraid of my dad anymore,” he says carefully, “I’m not.”

She laughs shortly, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah— and I don’t live at home anymore. And then... things with Even got fixed. You’re the last part of my life that I want back.”

”Oh... gee, thanks.”

”No, I mean—“ he frowns, searching for the words, “I _mean_. You, you’re the last part of my life— who still doesn’t... want me back.”

He holds out the blunt for her to take. Reaching for it, she flinches— accidentally brushing the back of his hand.

Then taking a cool drag, she tells him, “I don’t want to be your secret again, Mikki. It was fun at first, but it made me feel terrible, hiding like that... and not just from your family... but especially from our friends? And obviously, Even."

”I know.”

She flits her eyes back at him, shaming, "By the way, you know when he found out that you were in the hospital, and that you were refusing to talk to us— do you truly  _know_ how much worse that made his episode? How guilty he felt?” She stopped intensely, her voice getting stronger. "No, you wouldn't know. Because he needed you and you weren't there."

His eyes were glassy now, as he puts his face into his hands, rambling, “I was scared too okay— my dad almost killed me! And I didn’t even know about what Even— did yet...” He trails off, wincing at how that came out. “I’m sorry.” He presses his fingers into his eyes. Ducking his face slowly into his blanket.

She stares back at him, her eyes rolling briefly. “Oh come on, Mikael. Don’t cry—“

“I’m not...” he glares back at her. “And just so you know, even though we didn’t tell anyone about us,” he reminds her. “That didn’t mean that everyone didn't still know.”

”Wow...” she chuckles, “Do you really think that? If only younger you could hear you now,” she smirks sincerely, “If I weren’t still mad, I’d probably be proud of you.”

”Yeah. Well, I mean I’m pretty sure they knew...”

”Of course they did.” She lays back into the bag, closing her eyes. 

“Yeah,” he blinks shyly, “And it doesn’t matter now. But I would go through all that trouble again, a hundred times, for what we used to have... My mom loved you. And I could give a fuck now about my dad.”

She turns her head slowly, “...Really?” 

“Yes, really...” his expression deepens, his eyes intensely promising.

She stays quiet for a few moments... thinking. Like she was figuring out how to bring something else up.

“Mikael.” 

He looks up at her.

“What we used to have... was a lie.” She says coldly, “I was planning on telling you this tonight, so we could just have some closure. Because we need to move on.”

“What?” he gawks at her, almost smiling, folding his arms, "What does that even mean... it was a lie? Because you were a secret?"

“No, not about that,” she recites rationally. “My _feelings_ for you... they weren’t real,” she says hoarsely. “We’ve known each other since we were little, and that’s where my feelings came from. Not from... like actual love or anything.” She finishes the blunt and ashes it, leaving it in the tray.

“Okay?” He mock frowns, shaking his head, “But who cares where those feelings came from? I know what we felt. That wasn’t fake. Come on.”

She sits for a minute in silence, her expression becoming more detached. Oddly detached. She shrugs, “It wasn’t the same for me. I’m sorry.”

He squints at her confused, examining her face carefully, trying to read her. “Where is this coming from, all of a sudden? Is this— is this about... Chris like  _brainwashing_ you? Because Even said—”

“No.” Alice froze at that. “And I think I should go now. I’m sorry.”

Mikael lunges forward quietly, desperately reaching out, “No—“ he runs a hand through his hair, kneeling in front of her. “Wait, don’t leave yet,” he tries to touch her arm carefully, but she leans away. “Please. Just. I’m sorry... I’m so sorry.”

She stares at him in awe, still frozen. And glances down at where he’s pushed under her sleeve, touching her skin. They were very close now. She takes in a silent breath, shutting her eyes tired.

Nodding his head onto his own shoulder, he angles closer to her cheek. “Alice. Please.” He breathes earnestly, “I’m so sorry. I miss you.”

She draws down her eyes again, watching their hands now. He exhales, quietly rubbing his thumb back and forth over her wrist, then across the back of her hand and fingers, calming her down.

But it was only long enough for her to realize and snap out of it. She jerks away.

His posture wilts, “Is this— is this really the last time? The last time I can see you? What if we run into each other?” he stalls, letting out a shuddering breath. “No. I— don’t want it to be like summer.”

Alice sighs through her nose, now facing out towards the window. Her back’s to him, and her gaze was cloudy— staring out into the dark woods, “Yeah. This, it’s the last time.” She nods to herself. “And no, we don’t have to ignore each other like that...” She stops, turning back to him genuinely, “It will be okay.”

His shoulders sink. Looking so defeated, he deflates back into the chair— but then it dawns on him, slowly focusing his gaze back on her, “You know, I’m never gonna give up on us,” he says innocently, sitting up again. “I just, I know I could never move on... without you... forgiving me first.”

He watches her eagerly, as she starts to leave.

And while climbing out backwards, she peers back at up him as he helplessly moved towards the window. Her hazel eyes, fully lit with sincerity, “I forgive you, Mikael. Really.”

But then the light’s gone.

“But I can’t be around you anymore.”

And with that, the camera slowly descends back down the ladder.

His destroyed hopeless expression— intense brandy eyes, blaring down at us, is the last frame of the episode... before it goes to black.

 

End Scene

_(Music- 'Like Glue by Sean Paul' plays as the credits roll)_

 

End of Episode 1

****************************

 


	8. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2; Clip 1  
> "Second Chances"  
> Lørdag- 8:34

Alice was walking back into the school with Talia, both of them dressed in soccer attire. They're chatting, strolling into the girls locker room.

But it’s quiet. Strangely quiet. So their conversation fades out, both wondering what’s going on.

They enter in on the team facing the wall with their backs towards them, staring at an unrecognizable piece of paper hanging up.

A tan, thin, tiny girl with a pixie hair cut turns around to Alice and Talia and says, “There’s no scrimmage today. Coach made early cuts and wants to start regular practice today. So we can get better prepared before the first game.”

Alice and Talia rush over to the paper.

Two girls stumble past them, and one of them is crying.

Alice looks after them shocked. Now she looks panicked. She leans over and stands on her tip toes, peering over the girls still in the front.

Scanning the paper up and down, she suddenly stops and then sighs in relief, finally finding her name on the roster. But she continues to search the list of names, and then she shuts her eyes for a moment. Now side glancing at Talia.

Talia’s craning her neck, trying to see over the heads just like her. Face starting to fall, looking less and less hopeful.

Alice is getting progressively more angry, turning to her in assurance, “There’s no way.” She puts a hand on Talias shoulder, and shakes her head in support. “Absolutely, no way.”

Then their coach walks in, with the assistant coach trailing in behind her. Their coach, has squinty brown eyes with big dimples, and has her long black hair tied in a ponytail, pulled through an "Elvebakken" hat. The assistant coach is holding a clipboard up to her chest, angling it so that her and the coach can only see it.

The coach announces, “Girls. Yes, I’m sorry to say, but we had to do cuts sooner than we thought. I believe we got a good look at everyone and made the best decision we could make. I want to start early this season, and we’re excited, having noticed the serious amount of talent we have for for this year. Nine total girls were cut, but there are five call backs. Two goalies, Natalia Skjaveda and Pamila Greenvild. And midfielder/forward, Lea Minh Freghald and defenders Helena Saeg Scott and Privani Galveskja. Of those five, we may or may not do a second cut, we’re not sure yet.”

Many of the girls cheer and Alice hugs Talia and then wraps an arm around another girl near her wearing a hijab.

“But other than those, I’m sorry girls, it was a great try out, but we had to choose the best from the best. Now let’s get ready and we’ll start practice at the scheduled scrimmage time.”

Talia looks over at Alice exasperated, and laughs a sigh of relief.

Moving over to their lockers to put on their shin guards, Talia slides on her knee pads. Whipping on her goalie shirt, she says enthusiastically, “Okay I can work with this. Second chances are always a good thing.”

Alice grins back, “That’s the spirit—”

Suddenly interrupting their moment, a girl with pale frizzy hair, fair skin and puffy cheeks, steps up in front of Talia. “Good luck Talia."

She eyes her up and down, "You know, I overheard there’s only room for two goalies… And with Corinne being the best on the team and me being a returner... well, just..." She pats her shoulder, "good luck.”

”Thanks.” Talia laughs innocently, not giving her the satisfaction.

The girl grins a fake smile, bumping into her shoulder, walking through the two of them.

Alice lightly touches hold of her arm, “You know Pammy. I thought they cut _four_ returners last year? So I don’t really know why you think that guarantees you a spot. They pick the goalies with the best talent and that’s all there is to it. Don’t try to psych her out just because you’re insecure.”

Pamila stares back at her, mouth agape. “I told you not to call me that.” She stutters, giving a dirty look, tossing her hair to flip around, then walks out the door.

Alice smirks at Talia, holding out her hand for a low high five. Talia laughs, slides her hand across. “Thanks.”

“No problem man.” Alice suddenly narrows her eyes, “Isn’t it weird though? Like I don’t get how she’s so quiet all the time, everywhere else— except here. She’s so awkward in non-football places, have you noticed?”

”Yeah I don’t give enough of a fuck about her to think about that.” Talia chuckles, “She’s a freak. How about we throw a party when she gets cut.”

“Totally in.” Alice nudges her bumping shoulders, “You got this, girl.”

*****************************

End scene


	9. Team Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2; Clip 2  
> "Team Targaryen"  
> Mandag- 13:30

Alice was filing away books in her locker, as she reaches in, pulling out a huge pencil case.

Then suddenly her face changes... scrunching up anxiously, as a voice grows louder in the background.

The camera fades out and there’s a slo-mo of a tall, ethereal looking girl, talking loudly with her hands. She's laughing, slowly tossing her pale blonde hair, surrounded by at least five other girls swaying around her.

 

_(Music- 'Hot Like Sauce by Pretty Lights’ plays)_

 

The clique moves together, following the blonde girl, leading the way. We can see they're clearly heading in Alice’s direction.

Alice spins around fast, to ignore them.

Suddenly, the girl's hovering close behind her. Definitely invading her personal space. She chimes, “Aw hi, Alice... How are things lately?" She shakes a hand on her shoulder whispering, "I heard a rumor that you were uhm.... coked out and tweaking Saturday... or no, was it just slutting it up last weekend? I forget?”

”Nei, I think that was you.” Alice shrugs.

“Hmm, I don’t think so...” the girl smirks. “Well okay, I just wanted to check in, that you’re okay. Don't worry, I told everyone not to believe it.”

Alice gives her a pity smile, “That was so nice of you thanks.”

“That’s what best friends are for?” She grins, and right on cue her clone friends tune in together and laugh in unison.

Alice just scoffs, turning around to her locker, but the girl's already knocking into her— spilling her books out of her hand.

The clique of girls blow past her laughing, like a total cliche. Alice sighs, silently cursing to herself.

DeVon, standing behind them, was apparently watching the whole thing. He bends down and picks up one of her books.

Alice mutters under her breath, holding the rest, “Thanks.”

He hands her the text book. “I know that girl," he enlightens her, "I'd stay away from her... like seriously. Her family is fucked up.”

Alice raises her eyebrows like as if that were an understatement.

“And I know I called you a bitch before, but that demon is the biggest bitch of them all.” DeVon chuckles.

Alice blinks back at him in surprise. Mouth twisting into something that looks like a smile, as she turns away to walk into the classroom. He follows her, sighing, shaking his head.

The teacher has easels set up on each of their tables, paper and charcoal on the table in the middle of the room.

They take their seats. Alice sits down tense, mouthing something to herself, clearly still replaying the encounter with the bully in her head.

DeVon breaks her out of her daze. “So I was thinking. If you really don’t want to sit here. You could technically tell the teacher that I called you a bitch... And then we wouldn’t really be lying. Win win.”

“You’ve really been thinking about that a lot haven’t you?” Alice smirks, scratching the side of her face. “But uhm... wouldn’t that get you into like, actual trouble though?”

His eyes flit away and back, “Uh yeah, probably. But I don’t care, it honestly wouldn’t even matter.”

Alice squints at him, side-eyeing him suspiciously, and then smirks, "Thanks... but it’s fine, really. Not exactly worth a trip to the office..."

The scene cuts as their attention’s now turned back to the teacher in the background, as she continues explaining the directions. Mentioning something about figure drawing, and then instructs them, "Okay, so now you're going to begin with the charcoal piece, starting at the top of the page. Your partner has one minute, and then you will switch. Got it?”

Everyone grumbles a ‘yes’, and then Alice shifts over to DeVon and says, "Okay, so do you want to go first, or me?"

He squints one eye at her confused, suddenly checking around what everyone else was doing. Scanning the room he whispers to her, "Wait, I wasn't listening— I missed, what she said... What are we doing?"

Alice bows her head and then stares back in disbelief, "What? How were you not paying attention that whole time?"

He shrugs.

She sighs, straightening up in her chair, and tells him, "Were going to quickdraw each other—"

Butting in, DeVon laughs, "What? I have to draw you?"

She pauses, raising her eyebrows impatiently, reciting, "Yes, this is a drawing class... And I have one minute. And then you have one minute. We're just switching. I'll go first, so just turn that way, and don't move."

He puts his hands up surrendering to her, and nods, turning his head the other way. He sits still, as she checks her watch, then starts sketching.

She sighs loudly, because his face starts to twist, suppressing. Until he truly can't hold it in anymore, and bubbles out a laugh, then says quickly, "Sorry. Sorry—"

Scene cuts to both of theirs finished, with the teacher walking around the room, commenting on her other students' work.

Alice's sketch of him actually looks incredibly realistic, with all accurate proportions and shading.

But DeVon's however... comedically looks absolutely ridiculous. Somewhat scary even.

Alice frowns, "Do you honestly think I really look like that."

He laughs, bellowing deep, "Nei, come on. I just can't get my hand— to do, what my brain's telling it to do... I just don't understand how you do that.” He leans back in defense, “I am good at art though, I swear. Just differently."

Suddenly, she does a double-take, and then we focus in on his shirt. It says, “The North Remembers” with a dire wolf logo across it.

She narrows her eyes, “Do you like  _Game of Thrones_?”

He looks at her in mock offense, like she just insulted his grandmother, “Uh Yes? That’s my all time favorite show. Do you watch it?”

Alice barely smiles and says, “Uhm yeah... it’s my favorite too." She smiles pointing at his shirt and adds, "I'm Team Targaryen though. What about you?”

He huffs at her in feigned betrayal, “Team Stark, son. Fuck Khaleesi. Jon Snow is my boy.” Surprised at his enthusiasm, she laughs at him, nodding on the contrary.

"But have you read the books though?” He continues the conversation.

Alice runs a hand down her hair, then tosses it over her shoulder. And brags casually, “Oh, well kinda... I'm only on the third one. How about you?”

He voices proudly, “Yes sir. All five. I’m actually re-reading them though for the second time now... and I’m noticing a lot of cool things I didn’t see the first time around.”

Alice was now completely gawking at him, unashamedly impressed. Impulsively she remarks, “Wow... I would’ve never pegged you to be the type to... actually read those books. That’s actually pretty awesome.”

Echoing back a deep laugh, he looks down, grinning and then realizing, he snarks back at her, “Well, I would’ve never thought you’d be someone to throw a football 40 yards. That’s what’s cool.”

Alice blurts out a laugh, making the teacher look, and she shrugs, "Okay, you got me there. Guess were even now."

****************************

End scene


	10. Prettiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2; Clip 3  
> "Prettiness"  
> Tirsdag- 16:33

Alice snatches a water bottle from the fridge, yelling to her parents who were watching TV in the living room. “Bye. I’ll be back later.”

Her mom yells back, demanding, "Where are you going?"

Alice enunciates slowly, like she's been over this before, “It’s Tuesday... I have Gemma at five?”

Her mom lights up with a smile, remembering now, then tells her to be safe and to say hello to Gemma’s mother and father. Alices hums childishly in response, closing the door behind her.

And now she's out on the driveway, hopping onto her bike, checking her watch. Pulling her hood up over her hair, she skids off down into the street.

 

_(Music- 'Old friends (Jonas Blue remix) by Jasmine Thompson' starts playing)_

 

Camera follows behind her, simultaneously panning over to view the pretty Oslo scenery, as she rides her bike for a little bit through the developments.

Then finally she pulls to a stop. At a clean white house, she turns in, pedaling up the driveway. Glancing at her watch again, she walks up to knock on the front door.

We can now hear some concerning, muffled screams coming from inside, as we wait behind the door. Suddenly it swings open.

 

_(Music ends)_

 

A young, middle aged woman in a formal dress, struggles hunching over before her. Half struggling to put on her left earring and half struggling with a tiny, wailing little girl, gripping a hold of her dress. The girl we recognize to have Down Syndrome.

The little girl continues yanking on her (apparent) mother's dress, with her tiny death grip, screaming back at the wall. The mother smiles apologetically, “Hi... Alice... how are you?”

Alice replies casually, “I’m good and you? What’s up for tonight?” She leans her body to the side and peeks behind the mother, holding out her hand. “Hi Gemma, what fun stuff did you plan for today?”

She takes one look at her hand, and then back at Alice. Then books it. Screaming. Her little legs running away, turning out of the camera shot, fleeing down the hall.

Her mom was still smiling apologetically, but now through her teeth. “Sorry she’s... been in a real mood today. But I really have to go though, I’m sorry." She reaches up on a coat rack, grabbing her jacket, then adds on instructing, "But the food's in the oven... and I was thinking you guys could just walk over to the park? It’s not too cold right? But I think there wouldn’t be many other children there. So that should be nice. And I’ll be home around... say 20:30, 21:00?”

Alice smiles, clicking and points, “Awesome sounds like a plan.”

Peering around the corner, she steps in, first taking off her shoes, while the mom shouts, “Gemma... Come say goodbye—”

Murderous screams ensue from the bedroom. The mother sighs, patting down her dress' nonexistent wrinkles. She yells again, “Now you listen to everything Alice says, you hear me, young lady?”

She gives another nervously apologetic look to Alice.

But Alice gets it, and she nods with a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry, I’ll fix it. Go relax.”

The mother thanks her and then leaves, but the crying continues. Alice covers her ears, heading towards the bedroom door. She kicks it with her foot and says firmly, “Hi. It was lovely seeing you today, Gemma. And I'm so happy you feel the same." The screams escalate even louder.

Her back stays pressed against the wall, as she slides down and sits, pulling her knees into her chest. She blows her cheeks in, and then sighs a loud breath back out. Her phone plings in her hand— getting a new text from Talia that reads:

 _(Received at 17:01)_ "Pamila going down tomorrow? _*Meme of Daenerys Targaryen amidst smoke and flames*_ "

She half nods, typing back, smiling.

 _(Sent at 17:03)_ "Hell yeah. Well make a plan. I got some ideas."

Screams still going strong, Alice reaches into her pocket to put her phone away. But she stops, and suddenly her eyes widen, brightening with an idea. She smirks, remembering something she had in there. Her mouth curls into an inquisitive pout, as she takes out a small bag of licorice twists, and rips it open.

Stripping one out she proceeds to carefully slide it under Gemma's door about halfway. And after knocking a couple times... she leans back against the wall and waits.

As according to plan, eventually the screaming begins to die down... and Alice smiles at her success.

And within only a few minutes later they finally completely stop. We hear sniffles and tiny socked feet padding over to the door. Alice peers down, and the piece of licorice, slowly disappears, being pulled to the other side of the door. Alice bites back a grin, knowing she's reeled her in, but continues to wait some more.

A moment later and the door knob's twisting, and Alice scrambles to stand up.

Then finally creaking open the door, a tiny brunette, no more than seven years old, stands there, sniffling with her small glasses and big blue eyes— red, from crying.

She asks in a small voice, “Another please?”

Alice laughs at that sweetly and bargains, “Of course you can have another. Oh... but first I forgot, I have to go for a walk, if maybe you want to come with me?" She bends down, raising her eyebrows at her, "Unfortunately, I have to take the Twizzler's with me, but if you came along, I’m sure you could have some more.”

Gemma smiles, revealing adorably that her two front teeth missing, "OK let’s go!"

Alice laughs, patting her head softly, “Okay you’re the boss.”

But first, she asks her if she has her helmet. “Because bike riding there would be a lot easier than walking. And we would have more time to play at the park.”

Gemma takes her to the garage and pulls out her Barbie helmet, knocking quite an amount of random things onto the floor... She picks her up sighing, and then the scene cuts and they’re out.

 

 _(Music- 'Parents Just Don’t Understand by Nick Cannon and Lil Romeo' starts playing)_  

 

Gemma's short brown hair, blows in the wind, straying out from under her helmet. She's sitting behind, strapped in a little seat attached to the back of Alice's bike. Cracking up, as she clutches on to Alice's scarf, barely choking her. Alice turns her head around briefly, laughing with her, as they pedal on to the park.

  
Meandering through the winding developments for a little ways, they finally arrive at the park playground. There are a ton of other kids there... which makes Alice unexpectedly frown.

Gemma tugs her hand, dragging her away to go play on the swings. Alice picks her up, now settling her on the swing seat.

 

_(Music ends)_

 

A curious little boy stands there, facing Gemma, his gaze cloudy, as he waits, open-mouthed and staring. Alice shoots him back a look, glaring. The little boy runs away.

Gemma, was now flying up through the air, as Alice pushes her. She tries to turn around and says, “Alice, I decided I’m going to be just like you, when I grow up.”

This makes Alice chuckle, then say proudly, “Oh really? Why would you want to be like me?”

She turns around again and says obviously, “Cause you're very pretty. And smart. And you make funny jokes.”

Alice beams, genuinely thanking her. Then grinning she adds, "But wait... you already are all of those things now? What’s something you really want to be like when you're older? Like what job?“

Gemma turns her head now fully around. Squinting back at her with her nose scrunched. She presses up her glasses. "I’m not pretty?”

Alice tilts her head in shock, running a hand over her hair, somewhat angry. She grabs the chains, slowing the swing down to a stop.

“Gemma.” She crouches down in front of her, stating calmly, “Who on earth told you that?”

Gemma becomes quiet now, suddenly intimidated, looking down at her feet. Her cheeks start turning pink as she mumbles, “No one. Just me.”

Alice, now squinting at her with pained empathy, exhales. “Du. Can I ask you one thing?" She tilts her head lower, to meet Gemma's eyes. "These girls that you think are pretty, are they the ones on TV?"

Gemma softly nods her head, and then Alice goes on, "Well, do any of them look exactly the same?" To which Gemma unsatisfied, still confused, huffs a, “No.”  

Alice reminds her, “Right, we all look different, but do you know that I know their secret? But you can’t tell anyone.”

This interests her now. Gemma stops fidgeting, darting her eyes up at her firmly. “I promise I won’t.”

Alice tells her, “Well... uh, _prettiness_ isn’t so easy to find... It’s actually something you have to make yourself." She pauses, rolling with it, "Do you want to know how to make it?”

Gemma’s now excited, her voice shining, “Yes, yes.”

“Believe or not, when you’re happiest and having fun... prettiness just comes right out of you... and you don’t even know it.”

Gemma buts in, “Like sweat?” Alice lets out a loud, surprised laugh, “Yes, like sweat. And the more you laugh, the more prettiness you make for yourself... So even when you look at yourself in the mirror, and think that you’re not pretty... just remember that’s not what others see. Isn’t that cool?”

Gemma nods, slowly processing this new information, “So I look pretty... to you?”

Alice giggles, hugging her, "Yes, you look super pretty to me, Gemma."

Then standing up, she suggests, “Now how about we hurry home so we can eat dinner. And then... maybe watch a Disney movie before I go?”

Gemma takes her hand, nodding her head slow, like she wants to say something else, but she’s not sure how to ask.

Walking over to the bike, Alice picks her up, scooting her into her seat. As she straps her in, Gemma looks up at her and asks, "Alice, where did Mickey Mouse go?"

Alice's eyes widen, and she stops, knowing exactly who she's talking about. Fiddling a little extra with her straps than she needed to, she squints, humming, "I... don't know, Gem, he had to leave for a little bit." Alice redirects her—when she asks sadly, if he's ever coming back. “Which Disney movie do you want to watch?”

Gemma was now smiling big with an idea, handing Alice a Twizzler then says, “I want to watch Beauty and the Beast! Again.”

_(Screen turns black)_

But we can still hear Alice laughing and say playfully, “Okay— did you steal that from my pocket?!”

Gemma giggles, chirping, “ _Yes_.”

“I didn’t even see you do that!” Alice chimes back.

The both of them, burst out laughing, cracking up... and then the audio cuts.

 

***************************

 

End scene


	11. Sure Jan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2; Clip 4  
> "Sure Jan"  
> Torsdag- 18:45

_*Setting takes place on the Bakka football field, the girls were having football practice. They’re all tired and sweaty in their under armour, running suicides.*_

Alice, like most of her teammates, was wearing an ear-warming headband and gloves. The sun's starting to go down, and the air seems frigid and windy.

The coach blows the whistle for them to stop. Then says that she'll allow for a water break, but then afterwards they will end the practice with penalty kicks.

Alice, Lea and Talia all immediately look at each other. Alice hinting a knowing smile, eyes them both. Appearing to be somewhat having a silent conversation with their eyes.

Scene skips and now the three goalies are rotating in and out. Talia, Corinne, and Pamila. The other girls are laughing and enjoying themselves, since as it seems, the pressure is not quite on them anymore.

Lined up, they all begin taking their penalty shots on goal.

Taking a few steps back, then stutter skipping a quick step, and they're jump running forward, full speed towards the ball. Each player tries to newly outsmart the goalie... into choosing the wrong direction to dive.

 

_(Music- 'Internet Friends by Knife Party' starts playing)_

 

Girls blasting shot after shot after shot, at the three goalies, each of them failing one time, and then succeeding the next.

Now at the break down of the song, Alice is up versus Talia. At first glance, it would not be noticeable to anyone else, but we are slightly able to see Alice hold three hidden fingers pressed against her hip. Talia's eyes flash in acknowledgement.

Alice backs up and then with a run and jump, she's kicking the ball square towards the upper-left corner of the net. At full speed, Talia reacts instantly, and leaps, diving into the air to tap the ball, deflecting it over the crow bar of the net.

The girls all comment enthusiastically, "Nice save!" and the coach raising a pair of impressed eyebrows, scribbles something down on her clip board. Talia beaming, jogs off to let Pamila slide in for her turn. She skips by, smirking as Pamila squints her eyes, frowning at her and glares suspiciously.

Scene flashes forward to the last penalty shot, and Talia makies yet another awesome diving save.

 

_(Music ends)_

 

Scene cuts to now the team back in the locker room, and they are all just about changed and ready to go home.

Talia throwing on her purple ski cap, invites Alice and Lea, asking, “Hey, Mina is picking me up now and suggested ice cream, do you guys want to come? —Wait, you both already ate dinner right?”

Nodding yes, Alice and Lea both say they’re definitely in.

Scene cuts again, and they’re arriving at the strip— the dangling bell ringing in the doorway above them, as they step into the ice cream shop. The line was pretty long, but they walk around to the end of it, and hop in.

They’re now a tiny bit closer to the vendor, inching up in line, chatting about what possible plans are going on for tomorrow night. And then the bell rings again and Talia turns around towards the door. Surprisingly, in walks Sana, along with Yousef, Mutta, and... of course, Mikael.

Mikael's grinning wide at something Sana just said, and then he freezes. Noticing Alice immediately, he shuts up, tensing in panic. Blatantly mouthing the word ‘fuck.’ Talia, now gripping her arm, nudges Alice, as she spots him too.

Not sure how to react, she gives him a half smile, and he smiles back, sadly though, his chin down, raising his eyebrows.

Sana waltzes over, smirking, with a knowing expression on her face. She greets them all a friendly "hello" with Yousef and Mutta behind her, waving awkwardly.

Mikael shifts restlessly on his feet... his eyes darting towards the door like he's actually considering making a run for it. But then lightly tossing his hair, he smiles again, turning his back around to continue casually talking to Yousef.

But it's not really casual at all. Because Yousef's quirking up a quick brow, confused. Though catching on quick, he obliges his friend, hastily laughing along with him, while side glancing, wide eyed over at Sana.

Talia whispers in to Alice way too loudly, “Oh my god, he really is like actually stalking you now.” Alice backhand taps her arm, telling her to stop.

Ignoring her, she smiles up at the ceiling, wincing, “Awkwarddd." Then tilts her head over to Mina whispering, her eyes flashing, "Shit. He looks so embarrassed.”

Annoyed now, Alice smacks her arm, quietly warning, "Seriously. Stop."

Talia mouths back, ‘Sor-ry,’ giving her a confused smile, her eyes telling her to relax.

Alice peeks around Talia to see Mikael standing in line, just staring at the floor. But her attention's suddenly brought back to reality and she's now facing the expectant employee over the counter. Standing on her tip toes, she leans over the counter, ordering a cookie shake.

There’s people wedged in between them, and Alice tries to stealthily sneak a side glance over at Mikael again.

He's rigidly holding his head up now, facing Mutta, like he’s forcing himself not to look over at her, and he smiles with him, nodding quietly at his joke.

Scene now skips to Alice sliding herself out of the cramped booth.

She stands up, heading over to the side stand. She turns around, walking backwards to answer Lea, saying that she's just getting more napkins.

Mikael though, coincidentally, was also strolling over to the side stand, coming from the opposite side of the room. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he mutters to himself, "Of course." But then he pauses for half a second, shaking it off, and smiles in acceptance... actually making his way to step up pretty close behind her.

Appearing now more mentally prepared, he turns his body towards her, making eye contact.

Just noticing him now, she flinches back mildly, and then laughs. “Hey.”

He smirks back at her politely, “Hi.”

Alice nods back, smug. "Hi. So... are you like stalking me now or what?”

He smiles at her faintly, “Thanks, but I heard your friend the first time. And no, unfortunately Sana begged us to come here.”

Alice just hums, raising her brows, “Oh.” And then as smoothly as he came, he quickly reaches across her, grabbing a spoon, and swiftly turns back around, striding away back to his table. “Okay bye.”

Scene cuts to now Alice, back at the table, chewing on her milkshake straw, while the girls chat, laughing in the background— but they are visibly and audibly out of our focus.

Then it pans over to a clear shot at the far end of the shop, as Alice compulsively keeps checking over at Mikael's table. He’s laughing candidly and joking around with them, actually appearing to be having a good time.

Talia, now coming into focus for us, asks, “Do you wanna go with us to Jay's party tomorrow?”

But Alice still wasn’t listening, still chewing on her straw thoughtlessly, still deep in her head, staring shamelessly across the room.

Talia wakes her instantly out of her daze. Snapping her fingers, “Helloooo? Are you going to join in with us here? Or in sunshine's pants' over there?” Alice whips her head back around incredulous— "What the fuck. Nei?"

To that, Talia leans back, rolling her eyes, "Okay buddy, calm down. It was just a joke."

Alice smiles, shaking her head and recites, "Right sorry. Guess I'm just a little out of it. Long day." She groans, dipping her head down in exhaustion.

"Mmhmm." Talia suspiciously eyes back over to Mikael's table, and then quickly back to Alice. Then she catches Mikael taking a risk, glancing back at Alice for a split second, like he's wondering if she's been watching him.

Talia scoffs, patting her back, “Uh huh,” she says proudly, " _Sure Jan_."

Alice rolls her eyes. “Ugh... I hate when you talk in memes.”

 

****************************

End Scene


	12. I'll Be the Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2; Clip 5  
> "I'll Be the Little One"  
> Fredag 21:45

The sky was almost all black now, a cloudy crescent moon barely peaking out, the only faint source of light, besides the flickering streetlamps. It's quiet... except for a slow thudding bass seemingly growing louder behind us. Then suddenly a dark blue truck pulls up in front of us, dropping off a stumbling Mina, Lea, Talia and Alice onto the street, but we can’t see the driver.

They wave and then the truck drives off. Camera spins up close, to face all three of them, now hysterically laughing, and we can assume they are pretty drunk already. House blurry in the background. There’s a couple of kids sitting on the curb smoking cigarettes.

Alice looks confused, and turns to Mina, “I thought we were going to Jay’s house?”

Talia replying for her, “No, he cancelled last minute... so this was next best option. Why?”

Then it dawns on her. “Oh shit. Alice. Is this okay? I wasn’t even thinking...” House now coming into focus.

 

_(Music- Kick out the Epic Motherfucker-Dada Life starts playing)_

 

We recognize this house... it's the one Even and Isak broke into.

Alice frowns, feigning a cheerful sigh, “No... this is fine.”

Walking up to the house, someone is standing at the door, holding cups. With his bright red hair and matching beard, he's tall, carrying a muscularly built body. He greets Alice, Lea, and Mina with a friendly kiss on the cheek hello, but not Talia, who’s blatantly ignoring him. Apparently she's joking though, as she slides over grinning, to hug him saying hi.

They step inside the house with their cups, the dubstep bass blasting, shaking the floor.

Camera circles around, behind Alice, moving through the crowd of bodies swaying and dancing to the music. We spot DeVon and he head nods to Alice.

Alice pulls a water bottle out of her satchel and takes a sip, scrunching a face in disgust.

Lea stands next to her judging, with her short, straight brown hair twisted into a half bun-half down style and blue eyes contrasting her tanned skin. She stares at her impressed, “Woah girl. No chaser damn.”

 

_(Music fades to background)_

 

Alice shrugs and laughs, gesturing the bottle to Lea, for a swig. She shakes her head dramatically, “Nei. Too much too fast in the car.”

“Fair enough.” says Alice with a smile. “But more for me—” and then Mina, eyes wide and alarmed, leans in front of Alice and whispers sternly in her ear, “Chris is here.”

She waits... gauging her reaction, and when Alice just shrugs, chugging a huge gulp of vodka, she frantically scans the room, glance darting around, searching for probably Talia, or anyone else for back up.

But then Alice's attention's turned, and she's peering over the crowd, newly distracted by the group of boys who just walked in. Immediately straight to Mikael, who’s grinning wide, happily striding through the front door. Behind him follows Elias, Mutta, and Yousef.

And then someone taps her shoulder from behind.

She spins around.

Adam.

He looks at her frank, like he’s about to let her know the deal. “Just so you know. Your weird little game where Mikael can’t be within 100 yards of you… doesn’t work in my house.”

Brows drawing together, Alice just stares at him. “What?”

He says flatly, “Mikael gets to stay. If you don’t want to be around him, then you have to go.” He smiles, and pats her back, giving her a half hug, “Okay good talk. Have a good night.”

Revelation spurring on, she challenges defiantly after him, “That’s not true or what happened at all.”

She shouts louder, “Adam? Is that what he told you?!” But it's too late, because he’s already slipped away, disappearing into the sea of grinding second and third years.

Browsing back to the front door, she sizes up that they’re all still there.

Except now Mikael is gone.

Whirling around, she breaks back her vision to Talia zipping up to her, drink splashing in her hand sputtering, “Chris is here. And is apparently pissed that you’re here too.” Almost too excitedly abiding her response.

Alice coolly shrugs her shoulders, pointing out emotionlessly, “I really... don’t care.”

Appearing to care though a little more than she just let on, she chugs the little amount of alcohol that was left in her water bottle. Eyes flickering closed, she inhales a cool breath to compromise the burn.

Talia hooks an arm around her, cheering, “That’s the spirit!”

Scene cuts to Alice weaving in and out, trying to get by the swaying crowd, one couple making out furiously against the wall. And finally she makes her way around to the dining room area, spotting Elias.

Interrogating him, she calmly asks where Mikael is. It takes a second, but then he gawks at her surprised, and pulls her into a big hug, yelping, “Alice! Hi... what a surprise!” Hug lasting a little too long. He’s mouthing something over her shoulder, gesturing to Mutta. She squirms out of his embrace, and raises her eyebrows, waiting.

He smiles sadly, “Mikael, oh. He didn’t come out tonight.”

“I justsaw him 5 minutes ago?”

Elias strains over to the boys for help, who are all now immediately glancing down smirking, shaking their heads.

He laughs, groaning in frustration. Talking really loud now, he preaches, “Fuck it. I’m sorry, but I’m _not_ getting involved.”

“Involved in what?”

Walking backwards, he smoothly grabs his empty cup off the table, and waves his hand in front of him, asserting, “Come on, Alice. This is like fucking elementary school all over again.”

Alice gawks at him offended. 

She takes out her phone, plainly scrolling to Mikael’s chat. She texts him:

 _(Sent at 22: 39)_ “Where did you go.” 

She scrutinizes the screen, waiting about a whole minute. Barely a minute even.

She glances back at Adam laughing in the kitchen with Elias and then huffs, crossing her arms.

Another minute later, she recognizes what she was just doing— and laughs in disbelief shaking her head, strutting her way around to the kitchen.

Along the way, she crosses paths with the blonde bitchy girl who knocked her books down the other day, playing beer pong with a bunch of disputing competitive jocks. As she passes, the girl hums her a passive aggressive smile, and then Alice flips her off.

In the kitchen, Talia, Lea, Mina, and the red haired, macho-guy are about to take a shot.

Talia— hair all messy, notices Alice walking over, and shoots a fist up screaming wildly, “No no wait! Alice needs one. Pour one for Alice!”

Lea blurts out a laugh, handing her one, and it’s sloshing, filled to the brim.

“Hey,” Talia demands everyone hold out their shot glasses in front of them first. Then she sings, “Cheers to the fire crotch!” And everyone spits a laugh, joining in, except for Mina, who's rolling her eyes, muttering, “Typical.”

Darien slides in the middle of them, posing, "Cheers to me!" And then downs his shot, assuming that was directed for him. Immediately following, they all tip their heads back, swallowing harshly.

The five of them chasing the alcohol, pass around an open carton of fruit punch then synchronized, wave their hands over their mouths simultaneously, as if to stop the burn.

Alice looks down at a missed, notified text from Mikael.

 _(Received at 23:07)_ “I went home. Wasn’t feeling good.”

She glowers at the screen. And then rolling her eyes, right away she's typing out a reply.

 _(Sent at 23:11)_ “Bullshit. Come back. Don’t miss out with your friends because of me.”

But then Talia, who was snooping over her shoulder, gasps triumphantly, pointing a finger at her, “Oh my God, I knew it!”

Alice looks at her pretending to not know what she’s talking about.

Talia declares smartly, “Oh... I know exactly what happened here," she points at her knowingly. "It’s a classic Mikael move.”

”And what does that mean exactly?”

”Alice.” She looks at her obviously. “He’s suddenly like not up your ass all of a sudden, and giving you actual space? Come on, he knows you.”

She stares back at her blankly. “So?”

Talia chuckles, insinuating, “Oh yeah, my boy’s got the power now. You’re so done.”

Alice mock frowns in exasperation, calmly denying it all, then grabs her cheerfully, proposing, “Come on, let’s do one more shot. But then seriously, I really need a break.”

Talia throws back her head. “Ha! Don’t change the subject, hun." She takes out her phone while steering her away, "Wait okay, but I’m making a note for myself right now, you’re not getting off so easily tomorrow.” She starts typing out something lengthy.

Alice furrows her eyebrows, angrily laughing, “What... what are you writing?! Stop it!” Her phone buzzes again. Another new text from Mikael.

Talia, now distracted by a random boy calling her name, was roaming away— so Alice checks the message.

 _(Received at 23:21)_ “I’m kidding. I haven’t left. I’m out front”

 

_(Music 'The House Of The Rising Sun by RUSSOCANTOR' starts playing)_

 

Alice twists her mouth to the side, raising her eyebrows, squinting up in realization. She puts her phone back in her pocket.

Scene skips and she’s walking to the side of the kitchen counter and then pours in her empty water bottle, refilling it with more of the Svedka Lea brought.

Scene cuts again to Alice sway walking down a hall.

Then again to her staring at herself, in the mirror.

She ruffles her hair, taking it out of its braid. Then splashes water on her face and wipes the eyeliner from under her eyes. Sighing, and then takes another swig from her water bottle.

Staring back at herself with disdain.

Scene skips again and she's laughing loudly, playing a card game circled among a huge crowd.

And then finally now their gone, and she's sitting on the floor, in between the coffee table and couch. 

Alone.

Robotically cleaning up a deck of cards, spiraled out around a beer can, on the coffee table.

 

_(Music ends)_

 

As she continues packing away the cards, someone near her coughs, clearing their throat.

The voice interjects, curiously amused, “So... who’re you playing with there?”

Alice peers up at the tall boy smirking down at her.

Mikael.

“My friends were sore losers,” she advises him.

He laughs, “Oh, yeah? Were you by any chance, being a sore winner?”

Alice smiles at that. “No? I always win modestly.”

He chuckles loud, “Yeah, sure. You’re the biggest board game bully I know.”

She glares back at him, her gaze clouding, “This wasn’t a board game so...”

And to that he scoffs, rolling his eyes, grinning.

Then he peers back at her, his eyebrows suddenly furrowing, studying her expression. Possibly trying to figure out how drunk she is...

Because to us, Alice, was looking really drunk right now.

Lounging back, reclined with her head resting on the couch. Her legs spread, one on either side of the coffee table legs. She lifts her head up heavily to look at him.

Mikael, now scanning around the room, asks, “Hey, so... uh, how are you getting home?”

Alice answers thoughtlessly, “Mina’s brother. Why?”

Mikael cocks his head, peering around towards the dining room. “Uhm, yeah” he stares back at her. “Well... they all just left.”

Alice processes this for a moment.

Slowly she sits up, confused, scoping around. There’s maybe 8 people left of the party.

She stands up. But it was probably too fast, because she loses her balance, leaning backward, but Mikael's there, automatically bracing an arm out for her.

“What the fuck, why would they leave without me.”

He smiles, wincing shyly, “Well, I talked to Talia before, and... I think she said... that _you_ said, you were... going to stay here?” Now he looks smug.

She attempts to hide her confusion. She looks at him suspiciously. “Talked to Talia… you talked to Talia about what?”

Smiling, he repeats himself, enunciating a little more slowly, “About. Your. Ride. Home.”

“Oh,” she ponders some more for a moment, then in a high voice she says, “Oh yeah.. ummm… I think I told her I was getting another ride.”

He arches an eyebrow at her in question, “Are you?”

She pauses for a moment, thinking. Watching Mikael try to keep a straight face. And with a sheepish smile, she completely surrenders. Scrunching her nose up in embarrassment. “I unfortunately can’t think of a good excuse right now. I don’t really remember saying that.”

He nods at her, “Yeah,” squinting, “I had a feeling.

She remembers something suddenly, facing him, “Oh, wait. Where’s Elias and them though? Aren’t they staying over?”

Turning around he replies, “Uhh. Sana came to get them…” he looks down at the carpet, “Well, except for Adam... And uh, me.” Now _he_ looks embarrassed.

She mirrors him sarcastically and mocks, “Oh, really? Why not Adam?”

He peers back up at her playfully, smirking, “Shut up.” Grateful that she completely brushed over the fact that he seemed self-conscious... about the real reason he stayed behind.

“What time is it?” She looks around the room.

He checks his watch, “Uhh, it’s 2:50.”

She clutches her chest in panic, “Wait—Where’s my phone?”

He shrugs, eyes widening, now watching her amused, checking under a pillow and in between the couch cushion.

Then suddenly, their heads swivel at the sound of door slam, noticing four more people gone. Turning back slowly, she drops her head in her hands, “Ughhghhh,” she mutters quietly, “Why do I do this to myself.”

“Hey,” he soothes her, calmly assuring, “Don’t stress, we’ll find it.” He looks at his phone, “I’ll call it. And do you know another way you could get home? What about Even, did he go out tonight?”

She thinks for moment. Deciding something. “Do you think Adam would mind if I just slept here, like on this couch? And oh, Even? Nei, he’s definitely sleeping.”

Gaping at her in astonishment, he says dubiously, “You really want to sleep here?”

She shrugs, “Yeah. What’s the problem?”

“Nothing.” He crosses his arms, grinning, “I have to say though, Alice... Sober You would 100% want to strangle Drunk You, right now.”

She squints her eyes at him in defense, “Uhm, I’m not even that drunk right now.”

He shades a side glance of disbelief at her. “Right.” He places a hand on her shoulder, strategically pushing her back gently.

Tipping backwards, her eyes widen, gripping his shirt, slumping backwards onto the couch.

Satisfied, he lets himself plop down on the seat cushion next to her. Smug again. “See.”

She stares at the space between them. He notices, moving over to give her some more room.

She looks like she appreciated that and smiles, arguing, “That doesn’t count, I wasn’t ready. Anyone would lose their balance.”

He giggles, cocking his head to the side at her fondly. “Always a sore loser with an excuse.”

”Shut up.”

The door slams shut again. And it seems like now everyone (who didn't already pass out) had left the party. And now, it’s just them… and Adam assumingly, somewhere in the house... who was probably passed out, too.

The atmosphere of the room had become noticeably more silent. No longer any background chatting, or white noise.

After about a couple of minutes of pouting in silence with her head in her hands, she sits up. She flinches back slightly, surprised.

Because Mikael’s just sitting there, with his knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, smirking at her from the other end of the couch. Contently resting his chin on his knees. It’s clear he’d been watching her. She looks back at him again. “Get me a blanket.”

His eyes widen, feigning total shock, and he huffs, putting a firm hand on his chest in mock disbelief. “Oh my god...” he laughs, “So bossy.”

She rolls her eyes, glancing back up at him, and then shakes her head trying again, “Get me a blanket....... _please_?”

He squints at her, flirting. Then pursing his lips he says, “Better. I guess. But okay, stay here.” He gets up to leave, but then stops in his tracks, turning his head back quick, “And— I uhm, I have extra clothes, if you want them?”

She nods immediately, surprisingly grateful, “Yes, please, thank you.”

Scene cuts and now she’s bent over, searching underneath the couch cushions for (probably her phone).

And then she's over on the other couch, digging under some jackets that were apparently left behind.

Cleaning up some more, she's back clearing off the coffee table. She sighs in relief discovering her phone piled under some cards. She takes a beat, considering the damage. Then closing one eye she checks her home screen.

Talia sent her 4 different messages regarding her leaving.

 _(Received at 2:28)_ “Sorry. Sorrrrry”

 _(Received at 2:29)_ “Alice. We tried. Ahaha”

 _(Received at 2:29)_ “Don’t hate me pleas.”

 _(Received at 2:31)_ “Call me tomrow when you wake up immediately!”

Lea sent her one around the same time as Talia— a picture message. Of Alice hugging a random boy and girl making out.

She puffs out a breath, “ _What the hell_...”

Her mom called her twice earlier and left one message.

 _(Received at 1:24)_ “Thought you were coming home tonight? Where are you?”

And then finally scrolling down, there's a message from Chris.

 _(Received at 1:18)_ “You trying to make me jealous tonight was actually really cute.”

Alice throws her phone on the floor and groans, like this is too much right now. She dives back on the couch laying down. Growling into the pillow a muffled, “what the fuckkkk.”

And then suddenly, a big white duvet floats down, gently thrown on top of her.

The blanket appears to be moving around on its own, and we see she’s stuck underneath, struggling to worm her way out. Behind the couch, we see Mikael leave, walking out of the room.

Breaching the surface, she eventually pops her head out, flushed. She smirks around and then frowns. She doesn’t see anyone around her.

She does see though, slung carelessly over the end of the couch, lying wrinkly over the arm, a pair of grey sweatpants and a red T-shirt.

She takes them, looking around again to see if anyone was there, or able to see her. Quickly, she whips off her black silky top and bra and slips into the T-shirt. Then taking off her jeans, she folds them up, piling with her shirt and bra neatly on the floor.

Then slinging on his sweatpants, she collapses back down, sighing against the pillow. Wrapping the duvet around her, and she snuggles in.

A moment later and she huffs again in frustration. Unwrapping herself and then lunging for her phone off the floor.

She texts her mom.

“Staying at Adams. sorry night.”

Placing it on top of her clothes, she falls back, closing her eyes for just a second.

Until she hears the pitter-patter of socked feet walking around in the kitchen. She opens an eye.

Then frowns, at the now clanking of cabinet drawers opening and closing.

The refrigerator water filter is now running. So she sits up, eyeing over the back of the couch.

Mikael, who’s now changed into a soft black t-shirt and blue sweatpants, is tall, reaching up into another cabinet. His shirt’s lifting up slightly in the back, uncovering two tiny lower back dimples. Baby moles scattered across his tanned skin.

Her mouth parts slightly, as she nakedly stares at him, her eyes tired. And shutting the cabinet door, he turns around skimming the room, holding a glass of water in his hand.

Then he stops, looking right at her, catching her staring. He squints at her in question, his cheeks warming. “What?” He arches a cheeky eyebrow.

Brazenly ignoring him, she simply turns back around to lay down again. Closes her eyes.

A minute later, and he's breathing loudly, crouching down next to her. She squints an eye open at him.

He mimes handing her the glass of water, and she takes it carefully, looking at it, swishing the liquid gently.

“Thank you?”

He nods, smirking, “You’re welcome,” quickly standing back up. She glares back at him, watching for a moment. He folds his arms, now looking away, innocently. And then shy, back at her.

She stares at him some more, skeptical. She hesitates before taking a sip. “Is there... something else...”

His eyes deepen, a little hopeful. “No,” He moves closer, now leaning against the arm of the couch. “I actually just wanted to ask you something.”

She grills him suspiciously, taking a sip, “What.”

“Yeah...” He wrinkles his nose at her. Then with a straight face, he pauses. “So... how much do you really not remember from tonight?”

She shudders. “I remember everything.”

He takes a long breath, smiling. “Oh, so you definitely remember earlier in the night... when you said that you... uh, missed spooning with me?” He tries to hide the glow, as the words instantly shock her, stunned.

” _What?”_

He nods flatly. “In the truth or dare part in that card game.”

”What?” She gapes, huffing. “There’s no way I said that in front of everyone.”

“No, no not in front of everyone,” he grins softly, “Nobody heard. It was just to me. I wasn’t even playing.”

“Why would I say that then?” her face contorts in disbelief, “Thats so fucking weird,” she denies, chuckling lightly. “I don’t know why I would have said that. Or—atleast, I definitely didn’t mean that.”

His face remains completely serious, he bites his lip, holding in a smirk. “Right.”

She squints, leaning up on her elbows. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

He squats down to her, eye level. “Why not?” Brandy eyes becoming darker. She gives him an evil look.

“Well I miss it too.” He says softly. “But I didn’t tell you... I kinda walked away earlier, cause it kinda freaked me out.”

“God...” She chokes out a nervous laugh, “Wait... are being you serious?”

He chuckles, nodding. 

“Jesus.”

A long silence passes before he starts again.

“Yeah...” he grins, “And then you said, you—” he pauses, “that you missed my... hot body.”

 _”What? ...I did not,”_  She cries, now realizing, “Oh, fuck you, Mikael.” Her shoulders relax, as he bursts out laughing.

”What’s wrong?” He giggles more.

“That’s not even funny.”

He laughs even harder, finally dropping the act, “Sorry... it was just too easy.”

”Yeah, you honestly had me until that last part. You took it too far.”

His jaw drops, feigning taken offense, and he gasps, “How dare you.” Then glances down to the end of the couch, “I really was gonna ask to just cuddle. Then I just kinda went with it.

“You are so good at lying it’s scary.” She gawks, hiding a dotingly, bewildered expression.

“So can I sleep here too? This is our special couch, remember.”

“Yeah I remember...” she narrows her eyes. “But no, Mik, it’s just... it’s not a good idea. I shouldn’t even be talking to you.”

He stands up, exhaling his disappointment. “Okay, okay. I get it... I figured you’d say no, but it was worth a try.”

She rises to her elbows further, sitting up, “Wow... that was fast?” she praises, her cheeks flushing a little.

“What was?”

“You’re really giving up, right away. Wow. I guess you really  _have_ changed.”

“No, no,” his mouth twists into an innocent pout. And then he's staring at the empty spot next to her on the couch. Mischievously. Like this was some sort of weird game they used to play. “I’m not _..._ ” he shrugs.

Catching on quick, her eyes widen, as she jumps to stretch her legs out to take up the space.

But not quick enough, because he’s already darting and diving into the spot, before she even got a chance to block him.

In a fit of laughter, he's hiding his face against the back cushion. He holds her foot, then ankle, as she whisper-screams, pressing his luck even further, “Shhh.” She twists her ankle out from under his wrist, as he mimicks her tone from earlier, “Can we—“ between laughs, “Alice. Can we spoon, _please?”_ he giggles behind a blanket.

She stares back at him blankly, declaring in entertained disbelief, “Stop it.” She kicks him lightly in the abdomen, and he winces softly. But her face betrays her actions, a small smile forming, as she commands, “Get off, Mikael.”

He clutches his stomach and leans a bit forward, protesting shyly, “You won’t even know I’m there. I promise.”

“What’s the point of that, Mikael? If I won't even know you're there?” She reclines backward towards her end, contently grinning, almost completely unashamed.

The mood of the room fluctuates, shifting quietly.

Similarly to her, he moves to lean back against his end, but then he's lifting his legs up, settling them snug on either side of her. Socked feet playfully nudging against her. “I’ll be the little one, you get to be the big.” 

She recoils her legs from in between his, folding them into her chest. And quips back sharply, “Obviously.”

”Obviously? Why obviously? I’ve been the big spoon, a ton of times before.”

“No, I mean,” she bites, “...like I don’t want to feel your boner pressed against me tonight.”

He gapes, raising a shocked eyebrow in serious question. They have a stare down. Both so stubborn.

Neither want to be the first to lose— aka laugh first. But Alice’s pursed lips quiver, starting to twist.

It was suddenly like, as if she decided to stow all her bottled anger away for the night, just for this. Becoming high on the familiar, forgotten feeling. 

About a minute of faltering and intensely locked eye contact, she finally breaks composure.

She drops her knees back down, as the small, repressed giggles begin to escalate. And for her, it's not just the quiet kind of laughing anymore, but it's the quietly endless kind, of overtired giggling. Just silently hiccuping, hiding her face into the fabric.

”Ohhh, what am I doing right now...” she groans quietly. “I don’t even care. I’m so tired.”

She seems like a slightly different person since she'd been alone with him. Unconditionally comfortable, like they’ve been here before a hundred times.

And he was shy, now just smiling at her sweetly. Staring at her. Though eventually his expression starts to change... to something a bit more melancholic. Like a longing.

And soon there's no longer any hint of a smile at all. And he is now looking at her rather sad, like he’s just finally realizing _how_ much he’s missed this. He looks down raising his eyebrows and smiles, slightly embarrassed.

But she was watching him too, her expression saying she wasn’t feeling far from the same. 

Assuring him, she quietly whispers over to him, bringing the blanket up to her face, “Hey,” gaining back his attention. She looks him in the eye, her foot somewhat accidentally sliding against the inside of his thigh. “Mikael,” she leans into the couch, “Come here.”

She scoots back, and laying down she opens the duvet a tiny bit, holding one arm out.

“ _Jesus Christ_. Goodnight, you sick fucks.” Someone announces from the kitchen. 

Stunned, they both whip their heads over to see Adam, obliviously calling from the kitchen, gulping a glass of water. Completely unaware of the sudden mood change and the newly dense air between them. She drops the blanket back down.

And with the sound of feet padding further away, he shuts off all the lights, leaving just the two of them, alone, in the dark.

The room was now intensely black and deafeningly silent. The only light coming from a small flickering table lamp, all the way across the other side of the living room.

The atmosphere is painstakingly real, having been drastically flipped from cute and flirty to now thick and heavy with uncertain tension. Minutes pass as they just relax and listen to each other breathing, but eventually their breaths just get faster, hearts quickening a little.

“Mik.” Alice breaks the silence. Lifting back up the duvet. “I said come here.”

Screen goes black.

 

End scene

**********************************

 _(Music- 'King Without A Crown by Matisyahu' plays as credits roll)_  

 

End of Episode 2

 


	13. I Was So Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3; Clip 1  
> "I Was So Warm"  
> Søndag- 9:57

She stares at the text. It’s unfocused, but we can see that it’s from Mikael. She’s finally changed it from just the phone number to now his actual name.

Alice is sitting at a table, in the middle of a diner, out to breakfast with Lea, Talia and Mina. With Talia bouncing around next to her and the other two sat across, they’re squeezed in a small, four person booth.

And it's a little too early for Alice's liking. She looks like she's struggling a bit, or rather just a tad hungover. Bringing the mug to her lips, she takes a strong sip of her coffee, closing her eyes.

Resting her elbows on the table, she's now angling her phone, tilting it up, so Talia's unable to snoop.

From Mikael it reads:

 _(Received at 10:02)_ “I was so warm. But now I’m cold:( Where did you go?”

Talia blatantly peers over trying to look, and Alice shooting her a look of mock offense, whipping her phone up to her chest, laughing, “…Excuse me?”

Talia grinning assumes, “Well based off that reaction, now I _know_ who you’re talking to.”

Alice scoffs taking another drink of her coffee. And then Mina and Lea both hooting together, “What? Who?” Alice glares back at Talia like ‘thanks.’ She shrugs and drags a hand up to pretend zip her lips.

Just to cease their persistent protesting, Alice finally fills them in. “We just cuddled though, that’s it.” She bites her lip looking down at the menu again.

Lea hugs her clasped hands to her face giggling, and chimes, “Awwww that’s so cute. I wish I had a brother like friend to snuggle with. Nothing to worry about.”

Talia all but chokes on her coffee spitting, “That’s no brother-sister relationship my friend. That is sexual tension heightened to the most dangerous level.”

Lea looks away confused for a moment, embarrassed, “Oh sorry I just thought that…” and she wavers her attention trailing off, but Alice saves her the discomfort. “No it’s fine. Happens all the time. But honestly,” and now she genuinely smiles reassuring, turning to Talia, “we really are just friends. I actually want to talk to him about that.”

Mina asks plainly, “What will you say?” Alice pauses.

Then blowing out her cheeks she puffs out a sigh, shaking her head. Admitting, “I don’t even know myself….it’s a bit complicated I guess.”

Talia sounding sincere for once, voices calmly, “You could also just tell him the truth.”

Their pancakes arrive and Alice is saved by the bell. Changing the subject she throws out a hooked line, “Wait so what’s going on with the bus lately?”

Lea taking the bait, excitedly starts rambling, “Pretty much the same, we looked at some cool speakers the other day. They were kinda expensive though…But then...”

As Lea goes on, Alice tunes her out and looks down starting to type under the table.

She replies to him.

 _(Sent at 10:48)_ “Sorry I made plans for this morning. Maybe we can hangout another time and talk?”

Then she looks back up and Lea has just about finished talking, staring and waiting for a response. So Alice more enthusiastically than normal, commends, “Oh yeah speakers? Cool, nice yeah we should definitely keep looking.”

Talia gapes at her in ridiculous awe expression like, 'I can read you like a book and you’re not getting away with this for much longer anymore.’

Mikael answers.

She takes another bite of her pancakes, chewing slowly.

Then she looks down.

 _(Received at 10:52)_ “Yeah! Sure... how’s Tuesday?”

She replies back, biting her lip.

 _(Sent at 10:53)_ "Yeah I guess that could work."

************************************

End scene


	14. Christina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3; Clip 2  
> "Christina"  
> Mandag- 13:27

Putting her books away in her locker, Alice reaches inside and places her Anatomy book neatly on top of her text book pile. About to pull out another, she suddenly feels a hand clasp tightly around her wrist-and she intakes a sharp gasp. Condescending, with a wide smile, hovers the bitchy pretty blonde girl, gripping her arm from behind.

Whispering low in her ear, she sounds almost threatening, “Why aren’t you answering my texts?” And her tight grasp is strong around her wrist, weighing down her words with much more intensity.

Alice processing, with newly alarmed eyes, flinches back instantly trying to pull her hand away, retorting back, “Because I don’t want to obviously?”

And to that the girl laughs, letting go harshly, her expression mean. “Okay we'll talk soon… Don’t worry.” And just like that, she’s in and out of her space-and gone.

But she comes screeching to a halt immediately, bumping into DeVon. He's just standing there, blocking her path. His face serious. Strangely glaring down at her.

Sharp blue eyes flitting him up and down, she orders, “Excuse me... I know you’re probably used to being in the way, but some of us need to get by.”

He continues to stand there tall, and then stooping down, audaciously he leans over, “I don’t think you’re really quite in the position to be talking to me like that Christina.”

Satisfyingly to us, she sniffs leaning back, glance darting around, actual fear ringing through to her for once. Then swallowing thickly she tilts her head at him and smiles. Squints up and hums sarcastically.

And then stepping over, she slides around him muttering, “Fucking giant oaf.” Storming away in the opposite direction.

Alice still holding her wrist from where she was held down, stands there blinking, jaw completely dropped. She laughs, “Uhm. What the fuck was that?”

Brows drawing together, casually challenging her, “What.”

She gestures to where the obvious situation just took place, grinning at her new discovery. “Why is she afraid of you?”

He looks up and away...and then back at her, in a high voice he replying, “Uhm let’s just say she owes me.”

Alice now squinting, throws a hand to the side, playfully echoing, “ _Owes_ you? Why would she owe you something?”

He snorts scrunching up his nose, then starts to walk away, heading across the hall to their class, Alice following him closely behind, utterly enthralled.

Finally sitting down in their seats, the teacher starting class. And DeVon's just staring ahead-then he clears his throat.

Figuring out a way to answer her, he briefly paraphrases, “Chris believe it or not... owes me a ton of money she borrowed from me last year. And she still hasn’t paid me back.” Sternly, he turns back towards Alice and says lowly, "She's fucking insane... You know... like actually needs help."

Alice not even slightly offended by his terminology, completely understands. Switching her attention back towards the teacher. Then twisting her mouth to the side, nodding timidly, "Okay...but... I just want to say, thanks... for before."

He smiles now, carelessly pulling out his unorganized box of art supplies.

And then suddenly he's making a proposition. Hesitating for a moment, then offering her, "Actually...if you're up for it, I'd love for your help. To you know, get back my shit... I've been looking for a reason how."

He chuckles raising his eyebrows, "Considering that my buddies don't exactly have my back with this one. They just laugh at me. Cause you know she's just a girl, and to them that's not really worth it, you know."

Alice, not quite knowing exactly what she's getting herself into, just nods, sealing her lips into a tight line.

But then turning to him, taking the deal she smirks, "Sure... I'm in, let's do it."

 

*******************

End scene


	15. Mom and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3; Clip 3  
> "Mom and Dad"  
> Tirsdag- 16:20

Alice lounges back on her bed, hovering her phone over her face and then taps the call mobile button. Crossing her legs, she brings the phone up to her ear, letting it ring.

Mikael picks up on the third ring, answering, “Hi, what’s up?”

Alice pinches her nose, then leans up on her elbow, turning over on her side. Gazing nervously out the window.

Closing her eyes, she breaks it to him, “I have... to watch... Gemma today... So she has to come along with whatever we plan to do tonight.”

He's quiet for a second, thinking... and then giggling, he asks, “Really... Gemma? You think she would remember me?”

Instantly she scoffs back, “She has Down Syndrome, Mikael. Not Alzheimer’s.”

He blurts out a surprised laugh. Then pulling her hood up over her hair, she flips back over on her stomach, hiding a tiny smirk.

He replies slowly, "Alright... okay then. What time are we going and what are we doing?”

Alice stares up in concentration at her ceiling. Her expression hardens, as her warming cheeks start to betray her. Soft pink blushing over her freckles. “Well her mom’s leaving me money to take her to the movies… So we could do that?" She nods, answering her own question, continuing, "Okay? I’ll get you in like an hour, at like… 17:30?”

“Sure, that’s cool. Sounds good. Just text me when you’re coming.”

Twisting a lock of hair around her finger, she says plainly, “Yeah, bye.” Then hangs up.

Skipping ahead, we cut to a new frame. Alice, tilting her head against the inside of a car window. She's sitting in the driver’s seat of a silver Camry, then turns around to check on Gemma. Squirming around in the back, she's strapped into a booster seat, chanting, that she wants to go, now. Through the wind shield, we can see that it's raining heavily. Down pouring, actually. Wipers obnoxiously squeaking back and forth.

Pressing her face into the cold glass, she drums her fingers anxiously across the steering wheel. She's clearly annoyed, as she draws out another loud sigh. Rolling her head around, she turns to face out the other window, glaring.

They’re parked against the curb and Alice honks the horn, growing more impatient. She checks the clock on the car radio. (17:39)

In the distance, the camera slowly pans out to see an old, brick apartment complex. There's quite a few flights of stairs to his building, as Mikael jogs down in his bright white raincoat...and his hood, ridiculously zipped up all the way to the top.

Alice opens the window just a little, leaning over to yell, “Let’s go!” Gemma flinches, covering her ears.

He trots down the stairs, apologizing through a grin, mouthing, “I’m coming.” Now skipping faster, he glides down the staircase, hand sliding down the railing.

Finally, he hops into the passenger seat of the car, grinning, dripping wet.

Alice huffs, eyeing him up and down. “Okay...We’re going to have to dry these seats... before we go home, this is Gemma’s dad’s car.” He just nods. Seeming a bit more preoccupied about the little person behind him. Slowly turning around, he smiles anxiously at Gemma. Neatly strapped in her booster chair, she sits there calm, quietly blinking back at him.

A shy smile starts to creep up on her face. And then carefully pushing up her glasses, her cheeks begin to stretch into a wide grin.

She beams at him, whispering, “...Mickey mouse.”

He laughs heartily, turning his head over fondly to Alice. And then quickly back to Gemma, he grins, nodding, “Hi. I missed you.” Alice's mouth twists into smile, as she shifts the car into reverse. Then slowly, Mikael asks her, “So Gemma... what movie are we seeing today?”

Lighting up instantly, she claps, yelling, “Mulan. Mulan!” Alice already pulling out, has to bite her lip, hiding her smile.

 

_(Music ‘I Like Me Better by Lauv’ starts playing)_

 

They drive through the scenery of Oslo, in the rain.

Trucks and cars pass them by spitting, as they splash through puddles in the storm. Camera zooming out, as we speed past tall, slick buildings with tinted glass windows. Water overflowing onto the curb, as it collects on the side of the road.

Eventually they're pulling into the parking lot, Gemma pointing hysterically at the theater in the background.

 

_(Music ends)_

 

The scene skips, to them now shifting sideways through the narrow aisle, settling down into their seats. The theater's dim, the only light coming from the rolling advertisements on the big screen.

Gemma bouncing in the chair, reclines back, hugging a giant bag of popcorn. Alice on her right, reaches in taking a handful, giggling something to her quietly. Mikael on Alice's right, plops down into his seat, slouching back. His head's turned carelessly towards them though, watching her with a small smile.

The movie's finally starting, and Mikael was already leaning over to Alice— but she stops him, shaking her head. "Nope. This is not a talking movie, Mikael... letting you know that, right now."

He ducks his head smiling, and then whispers, “I know. But is it okay, if we stop somewhere quick after this?” Gesturing to a text on his phone.

Alice raises a brow, shrugging at him, and nods.

He nods back, “Okay cool, thanks.”

Skipping forward, we cut to later in the movie and we can hear the song, “Reflection” playing in the background. And then, as cliche as cliche can get, Mikael is staring... at Alice’s hand, resting on the arm of the chair between them. Eyes darting to her face, and then back to her hand again.

Side glancing over at him, she smirks, lightly rolling her eyes. Like she can hear exactly what he’s thinking. Tilting her head towards him, she just mouths the word, ‘Nei.’

He opens his mouth in shock, frowning at her, crossing his arms. Then suddenly smug, he sits up, reaching over her, leaning slow into her personal space, looking at her daringly, as he grabs a handful of popcorn.

And while leaning back over, he stops by her ear, whispering flatly, “No... what?” And sinks back into his chair, chewing, with a cute grin.

Her mouth twists to the side. She pouts at him, her forehead crinkling, watching him, sort of amused. She turns back to the movie, though curiously, her hand remains where it is, laying still.

Totally ignoring her, he slowly lifts his hand. Then reaches out carefully, watching her face the whole time. Slowly he slides his hand over the top of hers.

Side eyeing over at her, he's ready to flinch, awaiting her reaction. But she smugly pretends like she doesn't even notice, and just lets it stay there, resting on top.

A moment later, she looks over at him, quirking an eyebrow. But he's not looking at her. He's just staring at their hands, deciding something.

Then meticulously stretching out his fingers, he slots them gently in between hers, and then waits. Her face falls, and she stops smiling.

But surprisingly, she doesn't look mad at all. Instead, she kind of half-smiles, lifting her hand slow and then folds her fingers down with his, lacing them together. Watching her, his shoulders fall, and he sighs, relaxing further into his seat.

He lifts his wrist up, twining their hands together more comfortably. And then settles them back down. She holds back a smile, as he jokingly nods over to the screen, telling her to watch the movie.

Scene cuts to appear as near the end of the movie, and it looks like that for a little while now, Mikael has just been lazily twining and untwining their fingers, slotting them apart and then back together.

But it's not just him playing with her. Her thumb was rubbing soft and slow, over the back of his hand, gently calming him ...and we kinda start to wonder what really happened that night after Adam's party.

His mouth twists, as it begins to register that she’s actually letting him do this.

Then suddenly, she pulls his hand around, and under through the arm of the chair, so it can rest more comfortably on her lap. Bringing her other hand over, she holds them together, cupping his hand between both of hers and he hides a smile.

And then just as quickly, he tenses up, the mood taking a darker turn. Because Alice was touching him... a little differently now. Absently feeling up and down the slow lengths of his fingers.

Two minutes later of her stroking him like that, and the new, emotionally charged air between them, seemed potent enough to knock Mikael out. His head now laying softly against the chair— watching her with dark hooded eyes, his mouth slightly open.

Slowly he inches over, shifting, so their legs were now touching, gently brushing his ankle around hers.

She stops him right there. Squeezing his hand, she squints an eye at him, scrunching up her nose. “Uhhh. Sorry...”

Then slowly, she pries his hand off her leg, placing it back on his lap. He sighs, rolling his eyes. “It’s fine.”

Alice glances over to check on Gemma. Who yeah, was still deeply enveloped in the movie, thankfully oblivious to them. Wiping the sweatiness off her hand on her pants, she then takes a handful of popcorn. Clearly distracting herself, focusing back to the movie. He stares at her blankly, confused.

The movie ends, and they all stretch, standing up to leave. Gemma was grinning wide, rambling on, recapping everything she remembered.

Scene cuts to them walking out of the theater, and it’s actually stopped raining completely.

Mikael whispers over to her, “Can we hangout later, after we take Gemma home?”

Alice looks back at him, almost longingly. But then she shakes it off, biting her lip. She tells him that she has a lot of homework and that they would be getting back late anyway.

He nods, wearing a forced smile, but his eyes though, show that he's obviously disappointed.

Skipping across the street, Gemma's laughing in between them, swinging high, as they hold her hands. Alice side glances over at Mikael, like she wants to say something important.

“Mikael?" He looks back at her. "Would you be mad... if I asked you, if we could go back to being just friends?” She bites her lip, waiting for his reaction. Striding, his gait hitches, and then a little more obviously this time, he frowns again in disappointment.

As they continue to wander through the parking lot, he still hasn't answered her, staring ahead in silence. Definite tension hung in the air, as he purposely kept his head angled away from her. But upon reaching the car, he finally stops and looks at her, his face, totally unreadable. She watches him, waiting for his response.

Turning towards her more privately now, he leans slowly against the car, and tells her, “Yeah. Yeah, Alice I would really like that. To be your friend again.” His eyes glinting the faintest hint of content.

She arches an eyebrow at him, "Yeah?" He nods at her, smiling lightly. She sighs in relief, grinning wide. His smile, now too, growing bigger, as he walks to the other side of the car, crossing his arms. 

Starting the car, she reminds him, “Wait— where did you need to stop by again?”

“Oh yeah, uhm... lemme check the address.”

Pursing her lips. She runs a hand through her hair. And then again, she repeats, “Mikael... Where are we going.”

He covers his eyes, peeking through his fingers, trying to hide from her glare. Then grins modestly, “Just my friend Dizzy’s. Need to pick up some… thing.”

She coughs out, “ _Dizzy_? What kind of name is that?" And then leaning over closer to him, she threatens quietly, "And absolutely no way, are we going to pick up your 'stuff’ with,” she motions to Gemma, “in the car.”

He argues back sweetly, “It would be so quick please. He’s honestly the coolest guy ever, you have to meet him.” And then the corner of his smile stretches down, nervous, like he's got more to say.

She eyes him suspiciously.

He scratches his head, wincing, “And uh, no pressure, but he’s kinda waiting for me.”

Dumbfounded by his poor case of judgement, she scoffs, shifting the gear. “Put in the address. And we're never, ever speaking of this again.”

He glows, thanking her repeatedly.

The camera cuts to Alice driving around a development, slow, like at about 5 miles an hour— with a distressed Mikael hanging out the window.

We’re now back in the car, and we can see they’ve apparently been bickering. She offers him a final warning, “Last chance, Mikael.”

Diving his head into his hands, he groans. “No...” Then whipping his head back up, he's out the window, searching the street. “I just don’t understand where he _is_? It says we’re here!" He peers back at his phone, "He said he was outside. Just drive up a tiny bit further.”

She does begrudgingly, sighing obnoxiously. “Yep. Well we've been driving around for... a half an hour. So... He probably left.“

His brow furrows. Calmly checking his phone again, scrolling through older texts. He turns to her guiltily, “I’m going to call one more time, and—“

Then he stops. His hand smacking his forehead. "Ohhhhhhh.”

He sighs loudly, “No.” Nervously shutting his eyes tight, he desperately tries not to laugh.

“I accidentally put in the wrong name... for the address.” He winces sharply. “This was where I picked up last time.”

Alice stares at him. “You’re an idiot.”

”I know.” He looks out the window. “Yeah his real house, I think- is across town...”

“Not a chance.” Alice laughs maniacally, “Okay, yeah we're going home... It was probably for the best.”

He laughs frowning, throwing his head back in a groan. Gemma giggles hysterically, hiccuping in the background.

Alice shoots her a look, joking, "You think this is funny, huh?" And she nods, dying, cracking herself up.

The scene cuts to Alice driving, on their way back to Gemma's. Gemma shuffles around in her booster seat, and then she pipes up randomly, “Mikael, are you Alice's dad?”

Alice bubbles a loud laugh in disbelief, turning her head shocked to Mikael, raising an amused eyebrow. 

“...Gemma what?" Peering at her in the rear view mirror, she says laughing, "Why would you think that? No... he is definitely not my dad." She pushes his shoulder, "Mikael’s still a kid... he can't be a dad to _anyone_ , let alone to me.”

Mikael smiles and points to her dryly, “I am not a kid. I am older than you.”

”You know, I don’t think you remind me of that enough?” Alice quips sardonically.

Gemma growls in frustration and tries to explain herself, “Noooo. That's not what I meant. I _mean_ , when Alice becomes a _Mom_... Are you going to be her  _Dad_. Like how  _my_ mom and _my_ dad are when they hold hands.”

Mikael brings a hand to his forehead again, covering his other hand over his mouth, chuckling in absolute, delighted shock. Alice shoots him a glance like, 'don't even start.' 

“Uhm. Gemma, please don’t repeat that to anyone.” She eyes her thoroughly in the mirror. “No, Mikael will not be my dad.”

And as the screen turns black, we can still hear Mikael, cracking up- choking in fit of laughter.

****************************

End scene


	16. What Really Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2; Clip 5 (Missing scene)  
> "What Really Happened"  
> Lørdag- 4:01

Mikael barely able to see, begins to feel his way, crawling across the couch.

Moving on all fours, his hands accidentally walk on her, eliciting a short yelp. Coincidentally he does that again, making us wonder if it was really an accident.

But his eyes finally adjust, and he’s able to see Alice, glaring up at him, judging, with her eyes directly under his. He smiles down, inches from her face and whispers, “Hi.” She huffs unamused, shaking the blanket with her opened arm, like she’s tired of holding it up for him.

But first, she stops him, remembering something, “Wait,” she holds up a hand. Then casually, she whips off her sweatpants. Breathing a sigh of relief, she throws them on the floor, and snuggles back under the covers.

Mikael, stares at her in shock, mouth hanging open. “Seriously? You’re seriously taking your pants off...”

She giggles, then says innocently, “Sorry. You know I get hot.” Completely smug though, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Not finding it as funny, he swallows, nodding, giving her a small half-smile. His eyes slightly panicking.

Rolling her eyes, she remarks, "Oh my god, Mikael." Smiling now, and playfully shoves his shoulder, "Relax, okay? It’s not a big deal."

With her back now against the couch, and his back to her front, he’s newly self-conscious, wanting to leave a tiny bit of space between them. So that they weren’t directly touching.

Alice throws the blanket over him further. Laying her head down next to his. She sinks in, nuzzling deeper into the pillow that they were sharing.

Apparently, after waiting long enough, she sighs, whispering, “So do I have the plague… or are you afraid of my boner now?”

He frowns at her, tilting his head back around, “Fuck you. I wasn’t sure if...”

She slides a hand up his back, making him freeze, and then up his neck, complaining, “Well, I’m saying it’s fine… so move _back_.”

He shivers, then nods obeying. Though he still seemed a bit insecure.

A few moments pass by, and abruptly he makes a decision. Shuffling over, he scoots back a couple inches. And then waits for her.

She sighs, loudly, in feigned annoyance. Then smirking, she leans over to whisper hot in his ear, “You’re cute.”

Defensive, he shakes his head around mumbling, “You’re drunk.”

“No, I’m not,” she mumbles. And then slowly, she snakes an arm around his waist, pulling backwards, hugging him into her chest.

She slides her hand back over from his waist, and stops to place it against his chest.

Then she pauses a moment... as her breath caught unexpectedly.

Surprised to feel his heart, beating wildly against her palm.

She swallows thick, her mouth suddenly dry, like she didn’t feel so in control anymore.

”Alice... I-“

Her pulse too had begun beating heavier, as she moved up further, tugging him closer towards her. “It’s okay.”

She curls herself around him, pressing her chest into his back. To let him feel her heart too thudding away. He lets out a shuddering exhale.

She whispers again against his ear, “Are you okay?”

He sighs softly, pushing his body further back into her, “Yeah.”

“Okay, good.”

Slowly she slides the palm of her left hand under his shirt, grazing it up his stomach. His muscles clench. Quickly grabbing her hand through his shirt, “Ah—“ he shudders, “Your hands are cold.”

She grins against his back, “Sorry,” she closes her hand around the fabric of his shirt to warm it up. She exhales softly, sounding tired, her laughing now slightly fading away. As her hand rubbed over his skin again, just sliding across back and forth, soothing him.

Suddenly, his shoulders scrunch up, feeling her nose press into the crook of his neck. Her lips, just barely place a small kiss on the ball joint at the top of his spine. He sighs, relaxing into her.

Moving up slow, she starts to push her knee in between his legs, trying to snuggle closer. He shuts his legs tight, stopping her, “Alice... what are you doing.”

She doesn’t answer him.

Patiently waiting, laying, with her hand still resting motionless on his chest. She was breathing heavily into his neck, and then against his hair, almost inhaling.

Hesitantly understanding her silent request, he opens his legs for her more, allowing more room for her knee to push through. His mouth dry, he tries to swallow as her thigh slides into the slot between his legs.

Now, lying halfway on his stomach, and her halfway on top of him, he shifts a little, trying to get more comfortable.

She hitches her other leg up to his hip. And his body tenses, as he feels her fit them together.

”I do miss this.”

He turns into the pillow nodding, unable to speak, feeling her start to move more against him, and yet somehow still, trying to get even closer.

He shudders a sigh as she eventually starts to roll her hips, positioning her body, pushing against him.

And now suddenly acknowledging— or accepting to himself what’s happening, Mikael presses his lower body more firmly into her leg. Instinctual familiarity overshadowing his thoughts.

Settling himself, he reaches down, pulling her thigh up more snugly between his legs, adjusting. Then slides his hand over her knee and then down again, massaging up and down her calf, just feeling her bare skin. And then on cue, he winces looking down, realizing he was pretty hard, pressing against her thigh. “Fuck. Sorry.”

Her breath was hot against his neck, as she noticed his sudden change of state. She exhales, “It’s okay,” pressing a warm kiss under and behind his ear. His eyes close languidly at the feeling, shifting himself against her.

And what was just innocent touching before- had now completely, and totally escalated. He clutches onto her arm that was still under his t-shirt, holding her as leverage. She continued stroking his abs, defining the lines with her fingertips, separating the muscles.

The silence had been deafening at one point, but now the only sound heard, was his rough, heavy breathing, and her small, careful sighs.

Alice’s right hand curls under his arm, and grips onto his shoulder for stability. He ducks his head to the side, nuzzling his cheek against the back of her hand. Grinding against her bare leg, his fully hard outline clung to his sweatpants, desperately straining for more friction. He kisses her hand.

Both quickening more at the pace of their movements, their familiar breathing patterns, slowly begin to transition into their own versions of quiet moans.

Mikael squeezes his eyes shut at the sound of her. Horrified that he’s going to ruin this too soon.

He reaches under his shirt and grabs for her hand, slotting their fingers together. But she was already shaking her head "no", and then untangles their fingers, bringing her hand back to his chest, only to then slide it back down his stomach. Dragging the tips of her nails slowly, back and forth, just above the waistband of his sweatpants.

Frozen, he suddenly stopped moving altogether. Stopped breathing, as she touched him there- paralyzed.

He looks down at himself- where his length was conveniently tucked up into the waistband of his boxers, twitching at her proximity. And now he’s stuck completely, as she traced her fingers right above it.

Needing to know what she was thinking, he throws his head back wildly, trying to see her expression. But she draws her face back into his neck. Her hand hovering above, waiting. She hooks her thumb into his pants.

”Alice...”

Knowing where he was, she moves her thumb down, stopping right before the head, where it was sticking out the top of his boxers.

“What?” She whispers, sliding her thumb over, and then stops again, teasing him. He holds his breath harshly, sighing like he were about to cry. Finally, she smooths the pad of her thumb gently over the tip.

“...shit-” He moans silently, his mouth opening, as his lips part wider against her hand that was still on his shoulder. He reaches up, pulling it up to his mouth.

She strokes a finger lightly across his cheek. His face was completely slack with rapture, leaning into her hand. She pushes her thumb inside his mouth for barely a second, feeling the inside of his cheek. She pulls it out and strokes gently over his bottom lip.

And her other hand inside his pants, continued drawing smooth wet circles over the head of his dick. Occasionally, changing the patterns of circles to just softly brushing across, back and forth— he coughs out, suppressing a moan.

He was becoming desperate, as his hands cupped hers, bringing her hand closer to his lips as they lay parted open. He kisses her knuckles, then holds the smooth back of her hand against his lips, dragging it over his mouth.

He moans again. She smiles shushing in his ear soothingly, and then kisses the lobe. Deciding that his moaning was getting too loud, she slides her hand gently over his mouth.

Wanting another kiss apparently, he cranes his neck out, angling it for better access. And obliging him, she starts kissing his neck.

Breath buzzing, she then boldly runs her tongue flat around his ear and around the inside. Sliding it out, and under— and then, he stops breathing altogether.

“Stop.” Ripping her hand off his mouth, he suddenly closes his eyes, “Stop. No, fuck. Fuck Leece. Stop. I can’t, I don’t want to come.” Grabbing now at her other hand that was still in his pants. She freezes, pulling it out, trying to gauge what’s wrong.

”Why?”

He sighs, after a long moment of stillness, slowly shifting his weight onto his elbow. Finally he turns his head to her. His eyes showing her a terribly pained expression, as she peered back at him with sincere empathy.

But it's not all sincere, as she bit her lip, truthfully trying not to laugh. A giggle escapes her anyway, whispering, “You should finish.” She touches his hair, “You look like you’re going to die.”

Still glancing at her over his shoulder, his hair’s a sweaty mess, and he looks utterly wrecked, completely caught off guard. She moves to cup his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. He leans into her touch, but his eyes give her a serious warning. 

Turning to now face her completely, his gaze was intense, "Alice... you’re going to give me a fucking stroke. That was too much.”

Her mouth parts, gaping at him. Then breathily she admits, “It was hot.”

He literally almost shouts, “Oh my God. Stop.” Throwing his head back at her, in outraged disbelief. She starts laughing, lightly stroking his jaw, quietly comforting him.

“Aww. It’s okay. This is okay, Mik, really, I swear.” She cards her fingers once through his hair, to reassure him. 

He lays back down and groans in frustration. There's apparently more to the dilemma. “No, Alice...”

Choosing his words carefully, he tells her, “We can’t… just, like jump right into... how we used to be… sexually, like so soon.”

She looks back at him, suddenly confused, and says, “But we used to have sex. This wasn’t sex? We didn’t even kiss?”

Incredulous, he scans her face, genuinely concerned, “Uh? Yeah, Alice. For me, that was pretty close to sex. You all but actually fucked me from behind.” He cups her hand that was still on his cheek, now smiling slightly, “It was awesome… just really intense.”

She stares at him, blinking.

“But that really wasn’t even my point though. I meant, that I don’t want to do this here…and not this way. You’re really drunk and probably going to kill me tomorrow.”

She still doesn’t say anything.

“Alice?”

“Yeah.” She slides herself back against the couch, pulling him with her. “Okay. We’ll talk later. Let’s just sleep.”

“Thank you.” He sighs, nodding- relaxing back into her. He brings her hand up to his chest, kissing it firmly, threading their fingers together.

The scene jumps forward, to now Mikael breathing heavily, his chest heaving slowly, curled into Alice, fast asleep…still holding her hand.

However, Alice was wide awake, laying with her head flat on the pillow. Her blank, hazel eyes, staring up in intense thought at the ceiling.

*********************  
End scene


	17. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3; Clip 4  
> "Just Friends"  
> Torsdag- 18:49

_*Setting takes place at the Elvebakken High School field, and there is a girls football game going on in the background. It’s fairly sunny out, but unfortunately, it's also terribly windy. Gusts of wind violently whipping, not only the athletes, but everyone in the bleachers as well, while they all hold onto their hats and scarves_.*

(Music- ‘Kiss the sky by The Knocks feat. Wyclef Jean’ starts playing)

Camera pans out to see the Balloon squad cheering loudly, while also joking around, playing in the stands. And Even and Sana were next to them, focused, watching the game much more seriously.

Alice was now dribbling down the edge of the side line, and then intuitively she chips it over to the center midfielder. Lea taps the ball down successfully, making a tactful move ahead and around a girl, nearly breaking her opponent's ankles, as she hops over them. She kicks it up several yards for an assist, as the forward suddenly comes through the 18 and scores. Elias jumps on Mutasim's back, as they ridiculously rally around the bleachers in a circle.

Scene cuts and Even and Yousef are in the middle of a conversation, lounging in the bleachers. Yousef playing with the hat on his head. Sana pretends not to eavesdrop their conversation, reclining, comfortable in her folding chair.

Elias, Mikael and Adam roll around in the patchy dirt, throwing grass at each other, diving away cracking themselves up. Elias ducks- and the clumped blades of grass scatter fatefully across Sana's feet.

(Music fades out)

“Tusenfryd? Yes!! Tusenfryd, that’s where we’ll go for sure! Tusenfryd ya!” Elias chants along with Adam, “The best place in the world… home of the fucking balloon boys!”

The boys were now transitioning that into some kind of a weird song, with Elias singing along with Adam, as Mikael bops around innocently behind them, fake dancing.

And then in a British accent, Mikael's imitating on the spot, “Oh yes sir, that would be bloody spectacular. Tusenfryd, old _chap_ …Tusenfryd for the balloon boys!”

All hysterically laughing, now on top of each other, kneeling in the grass, and Sana glares at them through her Ray Bans, perched in her yellow folding chair. Then lifting her sunglasses, she says mercilessly, “No...” she looks to Elias and Adam specifically, “Sorry girls, that’s not where we will go.” Elias falls on top of Adam whining, “Sana, why not. That’s our childhood. Don’t be so boring!”

Yousef throws him a tired expression, a look of disapproval. And he turns to Sana nervously, who surprisingly was now actually smirking, nodding slowly, “I don’t know why you’re all worrying about this now.”

Elias challenges her, “Because it will be closed by December, and we have to go now, before it’s too late!”

She huffs a laugh, echoing, “Too late? Wow. I didn’t know my brother and his friends were actually six years old. It’s my birthday... I’m choosing.”

He argues back, “We can do both! Whatever you pick. You name it." She rolls her eyes, raising her glasses back over her nose.

Adam whipping his head around, points at her yelling, “You know sometimes, I think you enjoy torturing us!” Mikael giggles behind them, continuing to massage Adam’s shoulders.

Alice and Talia were now walking up, skeptically observing the ridiculous situation before them. Even, who was still on the bleachers, slides over to her, jumping up patting her back, “Hey good game, congrats!”

She grins back thanking him, though Talia next to her, now looks angry. Alice’s smile quickly fades, as Talia turns to her, pretty annoyed, “I’ll see you. I've got some homework to do.”

Alice scans her face, confused for a moment, then says, “Okay are you sure?” She nods, now appearing even more pissed, and with a few long strides, she's storming away back towards the locker room.

Even nudges her raising an eyebrow, “What’s her deal?”

Alice shrugs. “I don’t know. I mean she didn’t play today… but she’s been weird the past couple of days though... even in school.”

Mikael peers over his blocked view, eyeing Alice from where he was sitting. Leaning over, he smirks at her, mouthing the words, "Good game." She slides a hand over her hair, smirking back at him. Then over to the boys, she head nods, while raising a quick hand up over to Sana.

Gesturing her hand to the scene in front of her, she asks, "Why are we sitting here, are we not still having dinner at your place, Even?”

They all snort out laughing, as Even chuckles, “Well yeah, Isak is still cooking it now… so hopefully it should be ready before tomorrow.”

“Isak?” Theatrically she pretends to cough, her voice getting high, “Oh you know, actually.... suddenly, I think I'm gonna skip it.”

“Hey!” His mouth drops open in offense, hitting her playfully. “He wanted to try on his own.” And laughing, she knuckles his shoulder, “Chill... I'm just kidding. Just hope he doesn’t almost burn your place down again.” 

Even rolls his eyes as Elias interrupts, pointing towards the school, “Wait yeah, and Mutta just ran back now... genius can’t find his phone. He thinks he left it in the Port-a-John. So we’re just waiting for him, then we’ll go.” She acknowledges him with a shrug of approval.

Even pulls her privately over to the side. “Can I talk to you for a minute.”

She stares at him dubiously, scratching her face, “Uhhh... yeah.”

“Why have you been ignoring Mom?”

She frowns, “What?” She folds her arms defensively, “I’m not ignoring her. Why, did she say that?”

“Well yeah... she says you never come out of your room anymore. Or you’re never home.”

She scowls. Shaking her head in denial, “Even, that’s so dumb… I’m busy, I have practice... and then I come home and do my homework. That’s my life.”

He looks like he doesn’t buy it... but he drops it anyway and changes the subject. “Hmm okay. By the way, I heard you and Mikael are friends again? That’s nice.”

She relaxes. Glancing over at him in the background, while he giggles laying on his stomach in the grass. Videoing Adam and Elias idiotically trying to do cartwheels.

Then she focuses back to Even and explains, “Ohh yeah... well, uhh we talked some things out. And I told him I wanted to be friends again.”

Even squints at her, glancing up for a second, smirking, “Just friends?”

She shrugs at him casually, and then says flatly, “Yes?”

Right away Even’s expression becomes something more serious. “Alice... just be careful, okay- what you tell him.” He glances back at Mikael. “You know, I know, you think you have things figured out… But I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

“How would I get hurt by being friends with him?”

Even tilts his head back, rolling his eyes, “Okay. Well let’s say he goes and hooks up with someone else… you’re telling me you wouldn’t be hurt?”

Scorning, she huffs, “Nei? He can do what he wants.”

Nodding his head slow, staring at the ground for a moment, he then says carefully, “Okay… It’s just cause I over heard Adam and them talking about setting him up with this girl is all.”

Elias suddenly hollers over to them clapping, “Okay guys! Mutta’s back. Lets go! I’m starving, chop chop!”

Alice’s jaw was somewhat clenched, but then smiles back at him blankly, “Even. It’s okay. Thank you, but I’m fine. I obviously don’t like him… like that.”

Sighing loud, he runs a hand back through his hair. Taking off his sunglasses, he looks back at her sadly. “Alice… you need to stop," now glancing away, "with... that.”

He reaches for her arm, but she forcefully shrugs him off. And walking away backwards, she glares at him, threatening. Then spins around, shouting ahead for the boys to wait, jogging to catch up to them.

********************

End scene


	18. Through the Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3; Clip 5  
> "Through the Looking Glass"  
> Fredag- 19:07

Alice sits in her windowsill with her knees pulled to her chest. Her _Game_ _of_ _Thrones_ book was lying face up, with its bookmark neatly tucked in to hold her page. Her phone lays there lit up, resting on top. Alice frowns at it, staring at a text she received a little earlier today, from Lea.

 _Received at: (17:24)_ “Has Talia been acting weird to u lately?? Shes not answering my texts.”

 _Sent at: (18:02)_ “Yeah same. She can be like that sometimes though I don't know. I'm sure she'll come around.”

Alice scrolls further to an unanswered text she sent to Talia this morning.

 _Sent at: (11:57)_   “Hey what’s up? You seem mad at everyone... I'm just checking in."

And then another unanswered.

 _Sent at (15:16)_  "Want to go out tonight?”

She sighs. Reclining back further against the windowsill, she tilts her head against the glass, looking out into the night, and then she hears her phone buzz.

Even was calling.

She picks it up in a huff, answering, “Hey Even.”

He greets cheerfully, “Hi!" But there's a subtle familiar pause afterwards. 

She nods waiting for it. 

Clearing his throat he asks her, "So uh, have you talked to mom yet.”

Angry, she grabs her ponytail, absently wrapping it around her hand, “Oh my god... No. Even, I only just talked to you yesterday.”

He makes a wincing sound, “Okay sorry, I don’t mean to nag, I was just wondering,” he sighs deeply, “But... anyways, uh... so what’s up with you girls tonight? Where did you say you were going?”

“Nowhere. I’m not going out," she says flatly.

“What- why?” his voice sounded shocked, now slightly disappointed, “Where’s Talia?”

She takes a sip from her water bottle, trying to sound casual, “I don’t know... She never answered me and... I didn’t make plans with anyone else.” 

He hums back and then a brief few seconds go by, as we hear quick whispering in the background.

“Well... you can come with us.” Even comes back suddenly, “We’re going to Isak's friend's party—” Piping up in the background, we hear Isak, “She’s your friend too, Even!” He argues, “I don't know how many times I have to remind you that.”

Even, cuts in, “Yeah sorry, you're on speaker.”

Alice replies politely, declining, “Yeah uhm... thanks, but no thanks." She stands up to walk over to her bed, and then falls back straight on her pillow, lying down.

“Wait,” Isak butts in, now clearer into the phone, “No. Lemme talk to her." His voice muffled as Even gave him the phone. He now sounds determined, "Hello, Alice? Yeah, hi, so you definitely have to come out with us tonight.” He chuckles, not giving her time to respond, “Because it's gonna be _fuck_ ing huge. Like all schools huge. Her mom’s going out of town for a whole month.”

”Uh— no I’ve heard about it, but I’m not—“

“Nope.” Suddenly deciding he's overruling her, he cuts her off, “Uh, fuck it, yeah actually... Yeah, you don’t really have a choice? You’re coming with us... And I can be your wing man!”

Alice twitches a smile, but replies back calmly, “Isak, thank you... for that enticing offer, but really, I’m fine... Have fun, and be careful.”

“Ohh...” He takes a slow pause, gathering himself for the comeback, then quips, “Oh wow, Alice… actually, it’s funny, cause you know, I always thought Even was the _lame_ sibling." 

Alice gapes at her phone, as a second later, we hear Even incoherently challenging him, and then Isak yelling, erupting into a screech of giggles, "Ow, Even, Ow!” 

She rolls her eyes, and then sits up on her bed. Checking the time on her alarm clock, she nods, sighing, “Okay, fine.”

“Yes!”

“You know, you really are the actual worst, Isak.” She says, while smiling, “Yeah, I'll come, but only if I can share with whatever you have to drink, I have nothing.”

“You got yourself a deal, sista.” He hums happily.

“Great, Alice.” Even says, back on, louder into the speaker, “Yay, okay good, this will be fun!” He voices, “I promise.”

”Yeah. Whatever.” She smiles, “And what time?”

“Oh... Uh, meet at our place for a pregame, at 21:30.”

She glances at the clock again, and then nods, "Okay, yeah." 

Scene cuts and she’s pulling back two skinny braids long behind her head while the rest flows down her back wavy.

 

_(Music- ‘HOW TO BE THE MAN by RiFF RAFF’ starts playing)_

 

Glaring at herself in the mirror, lidded with dark grey eye shadow, she rubs the outside corner of her eyes, and then sighs, closing them shut.

Scene cuts now to Even's pregame.

Alice was leaning on her elbows, kneeling on a chair halfway on top of their little table, hysterically laughing. And Magnus behind her, points accusingly at the symbol on Mahdi's Yankee hat, while reaching to take it off. Mahdi flips him off haphazardly, as he lets him steal it off his head. Magnus shouts, triumphantly beaming, crowning his own head.

Looking ridiculous, Alice winks, nodding at him with a sarcastic thumbs up, as Jonas rips it off his head, tossing it back to Mahdi.

Then cuts to Isak standing up, leaning against the table, raising a toast of shots for Jonas, Alice, Adam, Elias and Mahdi.

Even and Magnus were now deeply enveloped in a conversation in the corner, as well as Yousef and Mikael next to them, giggling to themselves.

 

_(Music fades lower to background)_

 

Even, who was standing with Magnus, slides next to Alice, apologizing to her on the side, “Hey... I uh, I’m sorry for before. With yesterday... I mean...” He looks her square in the eyes, “Okay?”

Alice feigns confusion, shrugging at him, “Okay?” She smirks bleakly. “I don’t know what for?”

More seriously now, he says deeper, “You know what for.”

She pauses a moment, and then nods. She looks like she accepts his apology, and takes a sip of her drink, “No, I know. It's okay.” Then turns towards the rest of the group, lifting up a bottle of Captain Morgan. She raises it cheering, “Tonight we will forget about all our troubles!” Everyone else laughs, cheering along, except Even.

He rolls his eyes, barely smiling down at her, his expression now a bit concerned.

“Alice. Please don’t die tonight...” he flashes his eyes at her, “cause you know, Mom and Dad would probably kill me.” 

She opens her mouth to laugh, but then smacks his arm, "I'm fine."

Scene cuts to Mikael now making his way over to stand next to Alice, and he gestures his flask to her. She takes it from his hand, grinning, and puts it to her lips, while he smiles watching her take a swig.

Behind them, we see Elias glance over at Adam annoyed, shifting over to elbow him, nodding over to Alice and Mikael.

Adam turns his attention over to them and then rolls his eyes obnoxiously, shaking his head. But then they whisper something to each other that makes both of them blurt out laughing, nodding their heads in enthusiasm.

 

_(Music ends)_

 

Elias announces loudly that it’s time to go. And in the background, he starts to pace around the room, rounding everyone up. Then reaching Even he claps with a grin, “Ready, buddy? She says to come now.”

Even nods, taking his keys out of his pocket. Waving them teasingly in front of Isak, as if to show off to him that he’s being responsible. “I have them.”

Isak raises a victorious fist into the air, shouting, "Yes, perfect!" Drunkenly falling against his chest, he flirts, squinting up at him, clutching onto his shirt. And Even grins wide leaning over to kiss the top of his head, lightly throwing an arm around his shoulder. And he shouts out, circling a hand in the air, "Okay boys... out to the car."

Magnus looks around the room, lost in a daze. Then whispers to Mahdi, pointing at Elias, “How does _he_ know that we should go now? Vilde never answered my texts?”

 

_[Music- 'tiki tiki remix, 40LOVE vocals by MR CARMACK’ starts playing]_

 

We skip to a new place and scene, zooming in on all of the boys strutting down the dark, dimly lit street in slow motion, in a pack- jump skipping around, laughing with each other.

But we see no sign of Alice yet. 

Slowly we zoom out, and we can see her head rising close to us, with the boys still in the background... Then the camera moves down the rest of her body, gradually coming into the foreground, trailing close behind the group.

Delicately striding behind them, powerful in her black dress and heels, she follows them alone. Now overtly contrasting against the rowdy boys, and we can clarify that indeed, she was the only girl out with the ten of them.

Motion speeds up as they approach the doorway of the house.

The second drop hits, and Eva’s swinging open the door to her house, laughing with a wild grin. Letting them inside, we now have a vision of the absolute chaotic darkness going on behind her. 

Strolling into the living room further, we zoom in on Vilde, shimmering in a sparkly party dress, chugging back a bottle of wine. Suddenly she screams, spitting out the wine, whipping her head around, scowling at Chris Berg and Penetrator Chris, who were now basically wrapped around her, hysterically laughing, as they continue to sandwich her in a dance off.

Magnus appeared now, almost magically, and was suddenly just standing there. Awkwardly smiling at Vilde. Then back at the two of them, resulting in both Chris' making, "Yikes" faces, while casually moving their dance party elsewhere. Vilde rolls her eyes at him.

Camera now turns to follow Sana, who's smirking, as she weaves around the four of them, walking past. Wearing a silky beige hijab and a flirty grin, she's spotted Yousef and heads over towards him and Mutta. He instantly lights up upon seeing her, grinning ear to ear, greeting her, pulling her arm around him, as he smooches her cheek hello.

And then we cut finally, back to Alice, who's now standing in the kitchen, chatting with Isak. She takes a sip from her red cup, and then suddenly Isak's eyes bug out as he taps her arm, head nodding over in the other direction. “Isn’t that your ex?”

 

_(Music fades to background)_

 

Alice shoots over a look, spotting Chris in the hallway, talking and waving her hands at some huge, random guy.

And Alice glares at her, until... the random guy turns around, and she’s shocked to recognize that it’s DeVon, as he pulls her into a half hug. Alice scoffs, squinting at him, betrayed.

Turning back to Isak, “Uh, yeah it is.”

“She’s not friends with Eva or anyone, how did she get invited?”

Alice narrows her eyes at him, remarking, “She always just shows up? So did probably half of everyone here. This is crazy.” Her eyes scan around, though, now magnetically glancing back over to the living room, where she was looking before.

The camera moves over to Mikael, who was leaning against the wall in the corner, giggling in closely with a pretty, blonde girl. 

Isak follows Alice's gaze, asking her slowly, “So… what’s up with that?”

She shrugs at him emotionlessly, “What?”

He tilts his chin down at her, smirking, “Alice really? Uhm… Mikael. He’s flirting with another girl. Who isn’t you.”

Alice frowns, as her brows draw together, shaking her head. “We’re not a thing, Isak.”

He laughs out loud, pointing a finger out, “Oh, ha-ha yeah, yeah, you guys are most certainly a _thing,_ Alice." He crosses his arms, "But honestly, I still, not gonna lie, Alice- I just don’t get it.” He carefully eyes back over at Mikael, and sniffs up hard. He judges him and the girl, shrugging his shoulders.

”There’s nothing to get.”

Isak looks back to her, then smiles, although truthfully, it seemed like maybe he still held a bit of a grudge towards him. Shaking his head, he informs her, “He’s over there being cold towards you… Fuck him. You can definitely do better.”

Her lips pout out a little, thinking measurably, and then she shakes her head, admitting, “Thanks Isak- but it’s me, actually... who’s the cold one.”

He scoffs, playfully nudging her shoulder, then sips his beer. “Nei. Come on,” he waved across the kitchen, “let's move over here. Talk about something else, we'll go chat with Jonas.”

Clearly she had no choice in that, as he hooks an arm around her neck, wrangling her over to the side of the kitchen.

Jonas was standing by himself, close enough nearby to hear them, and was now already pouring them both a shot.

They’re now all facing each other, as Jonas shouts, raising his shot glass, “This. Is... for Carl... who was, shamelessly killed last week on the latest _Walking Dead_... And now for the fifth and final time, I am officially, 100%, done with this show.” 

Alice laughs, “Oh my god, yes, what the fuck!” She bellows, “I literally cried. So fucking stupid.”

Jonas’ eyes light up, ”Seriously! I’m going to write a letter-“ 

“Jesus, bro.” Isak cuts him off loudly, “No. Seriously, Jonas, you need to get over this.”

Alice laughs at Jonas’ offendedly gaping expression, but then Isak chants, “But we can still celebrate,” supporting him anyways, raising his glass higher, yelling, “Let’s go. Cheers to fucking- zombie Carl!”

“Ha!” Jonas laugh screams, raising his shot. “Fine. But don’t you realize? This show, clearly markets towards torturing its viewers?” He shakes his head, “And now... well, I’m just straight up done.”

“Okay...” Isak winces fondly. Then him and Alice raise their glasses too, clinking them together, and then swallow them back, all puckering in unison afterwards.

Isak opens and closes his mouth dramatically, then sarcastically chokes out, “Jonas,” he coughs, his eyes tearing, “You will forgive it all by next episode. Calling it right now.”

And then Chris strolls into the kitchen, shallowly staring at and through Alice, as she confidently strides by.

Jonas studies Alice, scrutinizing her, casually not moving his head, as his eyes dance back over to Chris. And then back over to her, absorbing the information.

When Christina leaves, he asks her, “So where are your friends tonight?” But before Alice can speak, Isak puts his arms around both of their shoulders, “We. Are her friends tonight, Jonas. We.”

He nods enthusiastically, somewhat flirting, raising his eyebrows at her grinning, “Oh yeah?”

She nods back, smirking at them both, grabbing hold of Isak's arm. “Yes,” she pretended to sound nervous, “You can’t leave me tonight.”

She looks over at Mikael and the blonde girl, “I’ll either do something incredibly stupid over _there_ ,” then she nods in the other direction, “Or I’ll probably get fucking assaulted by Chris.”

Jonas puts on a stern face, crossing his arms like a body guard, “Don’t worry, Alice. Well stay right here.” Turning his head to Isak, “We got this bro.”

 

_(Music- 'Ignition/ Do you like drugs (KAZM mashup) by Phoebe Ryan and KAZM’ starts playing)_

 

Scene skips to Eva laughing, dancing with Vilde, as Sana bops modestly next to them. Then suddenly Yousef hugs her from behind, scaring the absolute shit out of her.

Even, whose hair was completely a mess, is animatedly in conversation with Mahdi, who’s just dramatically shaking his head “No,” while trying to prove/show him something on his phone.

The camera finally lands back on Mikael, standing a little closer to the girl, leaning into her. She tosses her hair over her shoulder, smiling coyly.

Alice was now sitting with Isak on the couch in the living room, staring across at them shamelessly.

Her face not even trying to hide her jealousy anymore.

Isak breaks her thoughts, “Hey.” He nudges her again slowly. “You know he’s just doing that to get you jealous, right?”

She turns to him, sipping her drink. Closing her eyes, she shakes her head, “Nei... he’s trying to move on. I can tell. I told him the other day, I just wanted to be friends.”

Isak leans back, raising his eyebrows, “Okay... well, yeah. You'll see.” 

And then right on cue, the girl kisses Mikael.

And behind them, Adam jumps up and over to Mutta, silently cheering, as Mikael starts kissing her back. Waving over Elias.

They were both hysterically laughing, as they mock celebrate, clapping each other a victorious high five.

Alice doesn’t stay for the rest, standing up right away, swaying a bit. She looks down at Isak, “Right. So I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

Isak smiles sadly at her, and then nods saying that he’ll hold her seat.

Walking through the hallway, a random girl passes Alice and cheerfully says hi to her, but Alice rudely ignores her, as she stays focused, walking in a straight line.

Then suddenly an arm is pulling her into the bathroom. The door slams shut.

 

_(Music ends)_

 

Chris.

The hum of the bathroom fan and the faint, white noise of partying teens from beyond the door was almost as loud as the silence.

Chris was now leaning against the sink with her arms crossed, while Alice stood there, drunkenly staring at her.

With the awkward silence still weighing in the air, Alice finally breaks the ice, “Well do you have something to say or?”

Chris darts her dark eyes down, sliding them back up to her. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Alice laughs humming, “Oh, okay. Why _wouldn't_ you do that forcefully?” She quips sardonically, “Well, tell me then, what did you want to talk to me about, Chris?”

“Uhm,” She slowly peers back up at Alice, “Sam... broke up with me.”

“What?” Alice chuckles, throwing an arm out confused, “Chris, that is old news. What is this really about...”

Chris squints, shaking her head in denial, “No? It was only like last Friday?” She slides a step over to Alice. “She got all her friends to throw a hissy fit about me pushing her down at a party.” She huffs, grumbling, “They weren't even there.”

Alice scoffs loud, “Well, sounds like Sam luckily has some supportive friends. Good for her.”

Chris rolls her eyes, moving over again, closer, “I've been thinking though Alice... I think, we should get back together.”

“Yeah, right.” Alice huffs, fully turning her body away from her, staring at the wall.

”What?”

“Not a chance." Alice laughs confidently, shaking her head in disbelief, "Why would you think I'd ever-" she gestures away, scowling, "put myself in such a mess like that again?”

“Oh, come on-“

“No.” Alice glares at her hotly. “You’re manipulative, selfish and have some serious fucking anger issues, Chris.”

Christina looks away guiltily, “I know. And I’m trying to figure things out... At home I mean, and well, with everything. But... I’m sorry.” She glances up at her, moving to touch over her hand, “Seriously, the way I treated you was wrong. And I’m sorry.”

Alice pulls her hand back, “Well… it’s about time you apologized- but thanks—it’s still a no.”

”Alice-“

”No, Chris. I no longer have feelings for you." She was moving further back towards the door, echoing, "I’m sorry, but were done.”

After a long moment of processing, Chris finally nods, sighing. But then tossing her hair with a smile, she somewhat drops the act now.

“Aw, Alice... Wait,” She smiles menacingly, “You’re not still messed up, over... _Mikael,_ right? Cause, I thought we talked about what that did to you?” She reaches forward to take her hand again, “Seriously. That wasn’t fair of him to take advantage of you like that, Alice.”

Alice rips her hand away, pissed off now. “He didn’t—“ she snaps, “Stop telling me how I feel."

She stares hard at the ground, her voice growing softer, "I liked how I felt... when I was with him.”

“Ugh, babe.” She cups her cheek, “No? Alice, how does that make sense to you? You even said it yourself, you can’t name any _boy_ you’ve ever felt the same way as him. He’s fucking with your head. You’ve known him for too long.”

”No. That doesn’t mean-“ 

Chris laughs, adding on, “And hasn’t he been like, fucking Sara for a while now, anyway? They were together _all night_ …" She pauses, letting it sink in.

“I don’t care about that.” Alice finally responds. She heaves a deep breath, bravely looking back up at her. “Stop telling what I felt with him wasn’t real.” She eyes her heatedly. “I wasn’t making it up.”

Chris moves closer to her again, and Alice, now didn’t have much room to move back anymore. Chris leans into her quietly, "Hey... I’m sorry. Okay, it’s not as complicated as you’re making it for yourself.”

Alice’s face falls. But she shakes her head, frowning, "No."

Chris shifts over some more and then slowly, she carefully leans in to kiss her. Alice flinches back harshly, holding her head towards the door. Chris breathes around her, “I’m sorry. I love you. Okay, I’m so sorry.” She leans in slow, kissing her mouth carefully, and Alice stays frozen. But as Chris pursues further, Alice eventually sighs, letting it happen.

They start moving backwards in the other direction, and then she was being lifted up on top of the sink. Chris gently moves her hair to the side, to kiss her neck, breathing against it. Then slowly kisses her way back up to her lips, and they start heavily making out.

But barely a minute later- Alice forcefully snaps out of it, straining out of her hands, pulling her head back. “No.”

Chris leans back in slightly, smiling gently to kiss her cheek, “Hey... no, it’s okay. We’ll take it slow, okay? Wait a minute.” She kisses her cheek again, reaching for something in her pocket.

“Let’s just have fun?” Raising up a little baggie of white substance powder, waving it enticingly. Alice inhales sharply upon recognizing it.

“I thought you stopped doing that.”

Christina smiles, “I did, I just do it now for parties. But me and Erica just finished the other bag... like 20 minutes ago." She says, laying the small bag out on the sink, "And I bought this here tonight, if you want it.”

Alice raises her eyebrows, “Are you seriously bribing me with fucking _coke,_ Chris?”

Chris laughs sweetly and shrugs, “Not bribing, I’m just saying you can have it, like if you want to. Just a quick half a line, and then we can get back to the party... like nothing happened."

Then she points out towards the door, "But hopefully, maybe then, you’ll be having at least a little bit more fun than before,” she smirks, shaking her shoulder teasing, “Instead of pretending to mope over pretty boy in the corner.”

“I wasn’t moping.” Alice glares at her, challenging. Her expression was debating now, inquiring her, “Why won’t you do one?”

Chris laughs, shaking her head dramatically, “I am so fucking high right now, Alice? And I just said, Erica and I just finished the other one.”

Alice timidly runs a hand through her hair, “Oh, right. Okay fine.”

Chris tounches down her arm, grinning, now opening the baggie. “I have a gram, so do you want like a quarter of it?” 

Alice nods, “Uh sure, whatever’s your normal amount.”

Scene cuts to now Alice pressing her nose against the marble sink, inhaling the two thick lines laid out for her. Chris buts in, “Jesus, Alice. That was a fucking huge bump.”

Alice pauses, carefully whipping up at her, “What? I did what you fucking put out!”

She laughs, “Yeah, but I didn’t think you were going to do it so fast, all at once.”

Alice bites back sarcastically, “Yeah, well sorry I’m not a pro like you.”

Then suddenly, we notice the lighting in the room brighten up a notch- and then the background noise gets louder, the thudding bass, falling deeper.

Alice checks her reflection in the mirror, wiping under her nose, and filter of the camera, seems to focus in a little clearer.

Someone bangs on the door. “Yo! Let’s go.” Alice flips her hair around, answering instantly, “Sorry! Coming!”

She turns to walk out towards the door, and then Chris huffs behind her, laughing, “Okay... bye, you’re welcome. Jeez.” She smiles at her innocently, “Call me tomorrow, okay?”

 

_[Music- '4 Real by Destructo feat. Ty Dolla $ign and ILOVEMAKKONEN (Chris Lorenzo remix)' starts playing]_

 

Alice half smiles back, but then stops, her lips pressing into a tight line. She takes a breath, suddenly more courageous, and turns around to face her, smiling flatly.

“Uhm actually... No. Don't tell me what to do.” She crosses her arms strongly, “We’re done. I know how I feel... so just leave me the fuck alone.”

She storms out, leaving a shook Chris standing there, and for once, speechless.

Elias was standing there outside the door, already saying the words, “Fucking finally,” as she strides out past him. He looks back at her in disbelief. And then sighs sadly, watching Chris follow out. She bumps his shoulder and he glares back at Alice in mock disappointment.

Alice ignores him, strutting out into the crowd. Then the camera focuses into an even sharper image, as the blacklit sea of teenagers sway about.

She parts her way through them and now in slow motion, we can see in the crowd, Vilde laughing hysterically with Chris Berg, over by the speakers.

And in the corner, Even and Isak kissing briefly, standing in the background over by the couch, and the music seemed to be getting louder.

Motion slows and speeds up with the music, and we fast forward as Alice walks around the house, time jumping as friends dance, do shots and laugh around her. Scene finally cuts to normal speed of her in the kitchen and she stops to hold on to the counter top.

She looks down at her hand, confused, with a half smile and touches her arm. We assume she’d probably been feeling the effects of the coke by now.

Her eyebrows furrow, as she scans the room, looking oddly relaxed.

She stands there alone, for a couple of minutes, leaning her weight back against the counter.

Just taking a break, she people watches, and finds herself staring at a group of girls taking a selfie. She watches them, her expression judging, as they all agree to re-do it. And then, they re-do it again... And then again, and again. Alice scrunches up her face, yet her gaze is enamored, appearing fascinated by them. It's odd, because it's almost seeming like time is skipping for a moment and then reversing back, rewinding. Something seemed off.

She coughs, slapping her face a little, and then starts to head back over to the couch. Wandering in Isak's direction, we slowly start to recognize the camera lens tilting impossibly slow in a circle rotation around her.

Alice was still walking upright, but the room was now slowly tilting around her, subtly, as she walked into the living room.

Motion hesitates for half a second, as she obliviously pads past Sana, who was glaring at her, concerned.

Time gently speeds back up, and then finally falls back down to normal, as her eyes start panicking a little, walking a bit faster over to Isak, now waving her back over to the couch. 

She holds onto the arm of the couch, as Isak plops down next to her. He double takes her a second, then asks with a smirk, “Are... you okay?”

Our vision was returning a little more back to normal. 

She nods blankly, sliding over the arm of the couch to sit next to him, though her eyes are now searching across the room.

Empty.

Apparently... Mikael left.

Alice frowns for half a second. And then suddenly she relaxes from her panicked state, shaking off her nerves. She seemed to be really nervous, like the high was not how she remembered.

Then her vision slowed back down to normal and she sighs, relieved, suddenly all bright and cheery, coming down for a second.

”Wow. Thank god.” She grins in relief.

Isak quirks a brow at her, grinning, “What happened to you?”

She grins, shrugging. “Nothing. I just felt a little... weird for a second there. But everything's good now.”

He nods, squeaking out a giggle, “Okay, cause for a second there you looked like you were gonna be sick.”

She laughs, but not too genuinely, as she seemed to be slipping back, on the verge of the anxiety again.

The music lowers on its own, and then amplifies higher again, the bass increasing, morphing darker and heavier.

Alice turns towards Isak slowly and frowns, her expression slightly unreadable, yet definitely confused.

She reaches up to touch her cheek, feeling her own skin. She slides her hand all the way up to her forehead, and slowly back down, across her nose and mouth.

And then back up again.

She closes her eyes, squeezing a hand over her arm. Then cups it up over her ears. Bass thudding away.

He laughs at her, squinting, “What— what the fuck are you doing?”

Staring right through him, she nonchalantly reaches over to touch his arm. He quirks an eyebrow at it like ‘wtf’.

And then she’s gripping it hard. Her eyes widening in pained confusion.

“Ow, Alice! What the fuck! What’s wrong?!”

Clutching against his forearm, he reaches down to pull back her fingers, to release her grasp. But she just grips down harder, scared.

Her brows scrunch up tight together, her eyes shut tight, slowly shaking her head at him.

Now scaring him, he opens his mouth to say something, but her eyes slowly blink open, looking at him like she needs help, and he stops, as she slips her hand to hold onto his wrist now.

She stutters slow, “This— feels…wrong.”

Her breathing was quickening, and we're now looking at Isak from her perspective. He’s concerned, checking over his shoulder, and then back at us.

Now back at her, and she’s gasping for air, heaving, almost hyperventilating.

And then her muscles slowly start to go slack. Her breathing dropping like 80%. She lets go of his hand. Falling back against the couch. He shouts low, grabbing her head before it hits the wall.

Were sitting on the couch now, and have a roaring vision of the sweaty grinding teens in front of us, the camera starting to fade a little, in a black circle.

Like it’s closing in, and then randomly opening back up again.

Now we're looking back at him again and he shakes our shoulder, “Alice what the fuck. Are you like tripping acid or something?”

Snapping his fingers up in front of our face.

His face for a split second, inverts its color to a scary white and neon blue, and then back to normal. Drawing his eyebrows down and squinting hard, his cupid's bow seals in a line— he's more than just nervous now.

We’re now watching Alice from further away in the living room, and she's just sitting there, on the couch, staring off into nothing.

Music still climbing louder.

Isak shakes her shoulders again more violently, and laughs nervously, frantically looking around to see if anyone else has been watching them. “Come on. Hellooo? Alice. Alice.”

Nothing.

And the couch, being somewhat tucked away in the corner, nobody has yet to notice Alice. Or Isak having a near panic attack.

Glance darting around the room, he’s desperately looking for anyone to notice, to come over. He anxiously flips his snapback around.

He's lightly tapping her face, as she stares off into absolutely nothing, blank, unresponsive.

His mouth now loud in her ear, “Alice. What’s going on? What drugs did you take? Come on. Okay, it’s okay. I promise I won’t tell Even.”

Her face numbly scrunches up slow like she’s about to cry, mumbling, “Yeah.” And then tries to roll her head towards him barely whispering, “Isak. I feel— stuck.”

He stands up, holding her hands, trying to pull her up with him. “Fuck.” She's too heavy, and she sinks back into the couch.

Finally, Vilde, like a moth to flame, notices the situation and rushes over. Bending down to shout in Isak’s face, “Is she okay? What’s wrong with her?”

Isak, now afraid, sputters out, “Fuck Vilde, I don’t fucking know! Go find Even.”

Vilde still stares at him, shaken, and asks, “But is she breathing?!”

Freaking out now, he yells at her, “Yes Vilde, she’s fucking breathing! I'm trying to figure it out. Fuck.”

”Is she on drugs?”

“I don’t fucking know. She just like all of a sudden went— stiff,” he imitates her, peering back down at his arm where Alice dug her nails into him, “Just go Vilde. Go get Even now.”

She runs away.

Alice melts further into the couch, gaze cloudy, as she sinks back catatonic, her eyes beginning to water, as they start to flutter closed and she lays her head back more.

Speech now totally slurred, almost incoherent, “No Even... I’m fine.” Isak grabs her shoulder ordering her, “No no. Don’t go to sleep. Hey.” Then the screen goes black.

 

_(Music ends)_

 

Our audience vision coming back, we can see Alice, still tense, laying back on the couch, but now with Even in the background.

His eyes were intense, standing tall as he  gestured condescendingly in Chris’ face, threatening her.

“What did you give her.”

He was wholly intimidating, yet ironically calm. And the combination of the two made him almost scary looking.

Chris looks absolutely terrified, like she honestly has no clue, “It’s just coke! I don’t know… maybe she’s having a bad reaction!?”

He whips his head around nervously to Isak, still with her on the couch, holding her head up.

Isak chides over to them, spitting, “Yeah uh, it’s funny, cause cocaine doesn’t do this to a person. She can’t even fucking move.”

And even though Alice’s body isn’t exactly able to move, it doesn’t appear to be dead weight, but rather rigid and fully tense.

Her eyes close again, and she’s clearly experiencing something, her face distressed, twisting into a small frown. Irises slow, eventually blinking back open, still distant though, and definitely not in this world.

Even announces over our heads to someone else, “Lets go. We’re leaving now.”

We hear Eva scolding someone behind us, and then the camera pans around to see her, drunkenly pointing in Chris’ face. Her hair a mess, “You and your trashy drugs, can get the fuck out of my house, right now. Bye bye.”

”But I didn’t do that to her on purpose, I swear.”

Penetrator Chris comes in fast, handing Eva a phone connected to a charger. He glares at the girl, then stands behind Eva. “She said get out.”

Christina nods at them, no problem, staggering backwards, still horrified by the situation, and frankly confused, she says again, "I didn't do this to her."

Eva shakes her head dramatically, shoving her, but still she cooperates, continuing to back up the hall, with her concerned friends trailing behind her, weaving through people towards the door.

Eva holds the door open for her, with a sarcastic smile, “I will make sure, that people know what you did here tonight. Remember that.”

The door slams and we black out again.

 

_(Music- 'Indian Summer by Jai Wolf’ starts playing)_

 

And now we’re being carried out of the house, and Eva stands in the doorway, anxiously watching them leave, and Vilde, nervously resting her chin on her shoulder.

Chris Berg, behind them looking cluelessly terrified, with Yousef and Sana behind them, conversing intensely.

Then Jonas and Magnus hurriedly stopping against Mahdi’s back. As they all stare out the door, watching, their once friendly faces all now upset and concerned.

Now far away outside, we see Eva’s house from a distance, Adam staggering through the doorway, carrying Alice, whispering something in her ear, as she lays motionless in his arms.

Elias jumps across him, desperately pointing to something up ahead the street.

Isak now dialing 9-1-1, anxiously waiting on the phone, pressing it firm to his ear.

Mikael jogs up ahead with Even, his expression worried sick, as they run to retrieve the car.

Even starts the ignition in the front of the old SUV, with Mikael hopping in the back.

Running a nervous hand through his hair, he's reaching all the way across the backseat to push the car door open further.

Waving his hand hastily for Adam to hurry up.

Finally reaching the car, Adam and Elias struggle lifting Alice up, trading her off to Mikael, as he pulls her in by her elbows.

Shuffling backwards with her, he slides all the way to the other side of the backseat, as Adam and Elias climb in after them.

Cuts to them all in the car— Even driving, with Isak on the phone in the passenger seat. Telling Mikael how to check for Alice’s breathing and pulse. Elias and Adam helping over the seat from the way back.

Mikael's leaned against the car door with Alice reclined against him. Her head right underneath his chin, as his arms cling innocently around her chest, every so often feeling her heart.

He’s biting down on his lip hard, staring away out the window. “Her heart's beating like a hundred miles an hour.”

 

_(Music fading to background, low on repeat)_

 

From the back, Adam shouts getting their attention, “Our guy says that he sold it to Chris… He’s pretty adamant about telling us that we should know, that he thinks Ketamine got mixed into her cut, and that she should be okay... and he’s really sorry."

”He’s _sorry_?” Isak barks.

Adam then adds more carefully, "And he also said that Alice could be in a K Hole. But he says it's not that bad, she'll be okay.”

Isak screeching out, turns around, “He thinks?! Wait— Ketamine?! The horse tranquilizer? How does a drug dealer mix up something like that?! What the fuck is a K Hole?”

Even remains completely silent, keeping his focus straight ahead on the road, then orders him flatly, “Tell them that on the phone now, Isak.” And he does, then listens carefully to them, with Elias yelling in the back, “Wait, are we going to the hospital?”

Even looking at him in the rear view mirror replies, “Yes?”

Isak holds up a hand, interruptting them, “No wait,” shaking his head, he relays, “they say… to stay where we are. And not to move her. Possibly pull over if we can for a minute.”

Mikael still holding her, rubs his hand up her arm, asking naively, “Not to move her in general or don’t take her anywhere?”

Isak turns around repeating, “Don’t fucking move her.”

Mikael immediately stops touching her, and just shifts back to before with her head resting against him.

Isak looks over at Even nervous, “Special K? She said that a Ketamine overdose could be lethal. How much did she have?”

Even runs a hand through his hair, turning over his shoulder to Adam. “Call your dealer, or fucking Chris, right now.”

Shifting the car into park, they sit there onto the side of the road, as Adam calls.

Alice slurs out, “Even. What?”

He whips around, face changing soft in an instant, “Hey. Hi Alice, oh, you’re okay. Just relax, you’re okay.” Isak drops his head down, sighing in relief, and then relays to them on the phone that she's now responding.

Mikael softly closes his eyes, finally relaxing his shoulders. Then blinking them open again, he exhales, slowly bringing his face down to her head, carefully breathing into her hair.

Even asks her gently, “Alice— if you can hear me now… I want you to think real hard." He turns his whole body around now to look at her, "The drugs you took tonight, can you tell me how much of it you had?”

She slowly rolls her head over to him. Opens her mouth once and then closes it. Then lazily she mumbles out, “…two.”

Even pauses, and then sighs, frustrated, nodding his head with just the slightest glint of sarcasm, “Great… okay, thanks.” He looks back to Adam waiting, as he talks on the phone.

Adam now hanging up says, “Chris said she bought a gram total, and Alice had like a quarter of it… So .25g, tell them that, Isak.”

Mikael rests his chin on Alice’s head. Then turns it over to lay his cheek flat on top of her hair.

Watching him with judging eyes, Isak, still holding the phone against his ear, cooly darts his eyes across him, to Alice. Mikael instantly lifts up his head, getting the hint.

Then Isak’s neck drops in relief, “Oh thank god.” He pinches the bridge of his nose, glancing at Even, slightly smiling, “They said for her weight, that’s not nearly enough to be a lethal dosage and she should be fine, as long as we follow their instructions…”

Even stays still, still tense, “So we're not taking her to the hospital? I think we should anyway.”

Isak shrugs, shaking his head, “I don't know. They said based on the circumstances, that it could actually help keep the more intense hallucinations to a minimum, if she’s in a familiar or calm environment. They''re glad we weren't afraid to call. They said it would be better for her, to take her in the morning.”

”She’s hallucinating?” 

Isak glances back at her, "Yeah, she said it could be really intense. And damaging, psychologically, with the wrong person or the wrong environment.”

Mikael tucks her hair behind her ear.

“And if we do become nervous about her breathing or heart rate...” Isak assures Even with the phone, “or something else like that dramatically changes, then they said we should come right away.”

Elias offers, “You can take her to our apartment, it's right here.” He looks at Even. “If we don’t... take her to the hospital.”

Isak throws him a small smirk, “Yeah, that’s probably better than going home to her mom.”

Alice murmurs out, “ _No_ …mom.”

Mikael smiles at that, moving to touch her arm, but then he stops himself.

Isak laughs, “Yeah _'no mom’'_ is probably the most sense you’ve made all night, Alice.”

Even shoots him a nervous look, shutting him up instantly. He looks panicked, like he’s still fixated on the word, “hallucinations.”

Isak tilts his head at him, realizing now. And with the faintest smile, he nods at him. “Du.” Putting a soft hand on his shoulder, to rub his neck, “We can stay with her.” He reaches over to grab his hand that's still white knuckled on the steering wheel, gently squeezing over it, taking it in his own.

Even cautiously peers back in the mirror to look at her, while she blinks slowly, looking out the window. Then eyes back at Isak, “Okay.” He starts the car again. “We take her back. Then what?”

“Then.” Isak continues, while listening, “Then they suggest we put her in the recovery position…which uh, yeah we can look that up right now.”

He quirks an eyebrow continuing, “And the dose she took, the duration is typically... 45-60 minutes… and then a couple hours more after that, for like the after effects... Where they say she’ll be more lucid, able to talk and move."

He squeezes Even's hand again, "And finally after that she should be herself again. But that we should still watch her anyway with a close eye, from now until then. ”

After a couple moments of taking it all in, his muscles relax a tiny bit and Even finally says, “Okay. Let’s go.” 

(Music becoming louder again to continue the rest of the song)

Scene jumps to them walking her up the stairs, her muscle coordination still not functioning properly.

Elias and Adam have her arms around their shoulders to support her, as she stumbles up the steps. And then finally, they reach the door, and enter into the apartment.

It’s neatly small, but cozy. Extremely well organized, with a big brown leather couch against the wall, next to a big screen TV. A giant window looking out into the city night, with a set of light blue curtains, halfway closed.

Alice falls onto the couch. They fix her into the recovery position, laying on her side with her arm up over her head. She's not exactly cooperative, so that doesn’t last very long.

She chirps up, a little less slurred now, leaning up on her elbows, “Can I... have a pencil and paper?”

They all laugh at her fondly, as Even says, “No Alice, just relax, okay try and rest.”

After about a minute later, she finally answers him, “Even I  _have_ been... for like a very long time now.”

”What?”

She rolls her eyes towards the boys. Condescending, like Even wouldn’t understand, as she explains, “I've just slept inside my own head for 3 days... I’ve _rested_ long enough.”

They all exchange concerned looks at each other like, ‘what the actual fuck.’

But Even smiles at her. “Okayyy Alice, time for bed.” And then Even looks at Mikael, nodding over to her. He whispers to him, “I want you to stay with her tonight.”

Mikael raises his eyebrows surprised, looking back over to Alice, apprehensive. Even shakes his head, “No, I don’t care. It’s better than me watching her the whole night, I don’t want to... agitate her.”

”Won’t I irritate her more though?” Mikael almost smiles.

Even looks down at him calmly, “Mikki. Come on. You don’t have to hide from me anymore. Okay? Just stay with her.”

Mikael stares back at him, conflictingly unsure. “You’re leaving?”

”Yes, in a little. I’ve been reading about it, and the side effects. I don’t think it’s as bad as I thought.”

Mikael looks back at her, as she lays there, braiding a small piece of her ponytail. “Uhh... are you sure?”

Even frowns, “Well I mean physically, medically I don’t think she’s in any harm. For now. Which is why I want you to be with her. I trust you.”

Elias, now grabbing Alice a blanket and pillow, tells everyone goodnight, and that he's going to bed. And after getting Alice and Adam a glass of water, he heads on into his room, as Adam wraps himself up in a blanket, about to pass out on the other smaller couch.

Even clears his throat and points, waving over to Alice for the second time, flashing Mikael a look. Mikael finally acknowledges him and then walks over to her nervously.

Crouching down next to her he offers, “You can have my bed. I’ll stay out here.” She nods back, humming contently.

Even and Isak say their own goodbyes, as Even squeezes her hand and orders sharply, “If you feel funny again at all, or don’t think it’s going away, call me immediately. I’ll take you right to the hospital.”

He looks her in the eyes, nodding once, “Okay? And well go in the morning anyway, just to be sure.”

She nods smiling, as he kisses her head, “Okay, love you. Feel better.”

Then he walks out the door, putting an arm around Isak’s shoulder, with an intimate quick, hard kiss to the side of his head, whispering something in his ear.

Mikael stays on the couch with her for what seems like a long while, just sitting by her feet, honestly somewhat amused, listening to her talk about total nonsense. Ideas for art, wild movie theories, and far from probable _Game of Thrones_ predictions.

 

_(Music fades back down again)_

 

Eventually she sits up, “Okay, I think I’ll go to sleep now."

He looks at her uneasy. "Alice, are you sure?” Looking her up and down, “Can you stand up?”

She nods her head, “Of course I can stand up.” He helps her up anyways, but she shrugs him off. 

Walking totally normal now, she does a spin, and his eyes bug out, yelling her name. She points at one of the bedroom doors with a raised eyebrow, asking him.

He nods, “Yeah that’s me, you can go in. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Alice sifts briefly around Mikael's messy room, clothes thrown everywhere. Video games sprawled out across his rug. A complete contrast to the living room, which clearly Elias monitors consistently.

She stops to look at all of the pictures he has up. She touches the ones, smiling, from when they were little.

She climbs in softly to Mikael's bed, squirming under his cold sheets and giant warm red duvet.

And then he walks in with two glasses of water. Squinting, he smiles at the image of seeing her under his covers.

She raises her eyebrows at him, sinking further under the covers, hiding a smile.

He laughs, "Are you feeling any better?"

She sighs, "Oh my god, stop asking me please? Yes, Mikael. I told you, I'm fine..." She taps her arm, "I mean, my skin still feels... a little numb. But I can think about regular thoughts now."

He shakes his head, “See,” walking over to grab a sweatshirt from a pile of clothes on the floor, "See, that's not fine, Alice. You're not fine." Pulling a hoodie on over his head, he reaches into his drawer to hand her a clean T-shirt and shorts.

Then as he hands her one of the glasses of water, she tells him, “Thank you,” and then holds open the duvet for him asking, "Come in."

He pauses, rolling his head back, and closes his eyes. Then slowly he turns back around, and tilts his head down, guilt ridden.

Biting his lip, he takes a breath, admitting abruptly, "I hooked up with someone tonight."

Looking surprisingly guilty herself, she flips over slowly back on her side, dropping down the comforter. Mumbles from underneath the blankets, "I know."

He kneels onto the bed, leaning over her, to touch an arm around her and whispers into her back, "I'm sorry. Alice please. I didn't want to."

She replies quietly, actually understanding, "Mikael. I know. It's okay."

He whispers, "Wait you're not mad?" And she turns around to look at him, shaking her head. Her eyes lit with guilt, as she reaches up to tug him gently by his hoodie, into the bed.

He sighs, nodding, climbing in under the covers next to her. She lifts his arm up, maneuvering it around her so she can lay comfortably on his chest. And carefully hugs an arm around his waist.

After settling in, Alice tilts her head up to him, and whispers, “Actually, Mikael, I just wanted to say... Thank you, for real. And I’m sorry... about everything.”

He shakes his head at her, shifting his arm around her to get more comfortable, “You don’t have to be sorry about anything, Alice? What are you talking about? How was any of this your fault?”

She answers firmly, “No I know about that, just uhm— there’s some things I want to tell you in the morning. But for right now, let’s just sleep.”

He nods. And without thinking, he kisses her hair once. Then twice, and says again, “Okay,” with another little kiss on the side of her forehead. She looks up at him, her eyes asking him a question. He sighs into her hair, frustrated. “Sorry.” Then he moves, inching back a little more.

 

_(Music ends)_

 

But she's still looking at him. And then she's reaching out, and lightly touches her fingertips over his nose. Then drags them across his cheek, then carefully along his jaw and then over to his lips. She stops, while staring at them.

He kisses her fingers, with a little smile.

She looks at his lips again. He smiles back shyly, touching her hand still on his face. 

Then taking a deep breath, she says slowly, “You know, I've thought about it for a while now, but I'm done... fighting with you Mikael.”

He arches an eyebrow at her, “Fighting? What are we fighting about now?”

“No, I mean, you know, _fighting_ _you_. Pretending... like I don’t want to touch you.” She looks up at him, “Do you know what I mean?” Her hand cups his face innocently, as his jaw falls open, and she slides it down his neck to rest there. 

He nods, then kisses the top of her head hard, appearing to know exactly what she means. His eyes almost closing, as he moves over to kiss her temple, “Hey.” But he seems so at a loss for words, like there's so much he wants to tell her, and he can't get it out.

Finally breaking the silence, he whispers, "Because of Chris?"

She nods against his chest.

She stays like that for a couple moments, before saying out loud, "I kinda always knew... she was jealous of you." She smirks at the wall, “Like I think my mistake was telling her, that I’ve never felt the same way about any boy before. That you were just always... there.” She smirks faintly.

”So that obviously means you only like girls.” He nudges her, his warm eyes smiling.

“Yeah, well I’ve never felt the same about anyone, like that before... but I didn’t realize that then.” Glancing up at him, she adds, "But I let my anger with you, kind of turn that into something else. And I'm sorry." She rubs her thumb against his neck, "This has always felt... right to me. Seriously. I just let her convince me of _things_... after everything." 

He sighs, sitting back more, so he can look at her fully in the eyes, "Stop saying sorry, Alice, I mean it." 

She nods at him blankly, then gently pushes him back, so she can lay her head back down on his chest, and then smiles admitting, "Thanks by the way, for not giving up on me either. When I was being stubborn..."

“ _You? Stubborn?_ No...” He smirks, lightening the mood, tilting his chin at her halfway, “You're always a stubborn ass... that's why I like you."

She huffs, pretending to scold him, lightly slapping his chest. “Dick.”

Then he pushes his luck, asking, "But you know, if you feel like you want to... touch me," he smiles again, "you can definitely do that, Alice. Really, don’t hold back.”

She giggles, shoving him over, "I knew I shouldn't have said it like that."

Giggling with her he kisses her jaw, "Oh, no— sorry... it’s too late, now." 

She hums again happily, shuddering back into him relieved, like she’s suddenly able to take a breath, she hasn’t been able to take in a long time.

She reaches for his hand, threading their fingers together. Bringing their hands up behind his head, his elbow bends up, reclined, pinned behind him.

Lifting her head up to gaze back at him, she quietly mouths, “I miss kissing you.” She pouts her lips out to him, smirking, “Remember our first kiss...”

He rolls his eyes, “I don’t think you’ll ever let me forget,” he pauses for a moment, searching her eyes for reassurance.

But she's already lifting up closer, using their hands now hooked around his neck, tilting his head down. And softly pecks his lips quick.

He's slow to pull away though, a brief smile forming, as he hovers back, close over her mouth. She smiles, as his forehead presses against hers, and their noses squish together. 

Something happens to the both of them after that. A trigger.

Letting go of her hand, he brings it to her face, exhaling a deep breath, emotional, as he carefully dips back down again. Slower this time, opening his mouth as he kisses her again, intensely more intimate.

And he just holds them together like that, for a moment. Lips wet, just pressing hard together, like they've been starved of each other. Both of them exhaling deep out their noses. And then he pulls back.

Sighing heavily against her mouth, while bringing his hand up higher in her hair, he angles her face, lightly kissing the corner of her mouth, and then her upper lip, and then her cheek, chin and lips again.

His expression had become strained, as he slowly draws his head back to gaze at her, with heavily hooded eyes. Her mouth twists in bliss, as she lays back down hiding in the crook of his arm.

He watches her for a while after that.

Eventually, her breathing slowly becomes heavier and she helplessly starts to drift off.

His eyes scan her face, tucking the hair behind her ear, brushing a thumb over the freckle moles on her cheek.

He stares at her, still sliding his thumb soft, over her skin and under his breath he murmurs, “God—you're so pretty.” He noses her hairline, as if to prevent himself from saying something else dumb, and kisses her hair once more. She hums quietly into his chest, at complete peace with the moment.

And before they both know it, they're slowly beginning to slip, both of their breathing finally evening out.

Screen goes black.

 

_(Music 'Back In The Game (Phoniks Remix) by Wu-Tang Clan' plays as credits roll)_

 

End of episode 3

********************

End scene


	19. Everyone's Middle Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4; Clip 1  
> "Everyone's Middle Man"  
> Lørdag- 7:03
> 
> The final episode :)

Alice looks like she has been lying awake for quite some time now, staring up at the ceiling, as the morning light peaks through the blinds of Mikael's bedroom.

She glances over at him and he’s still curled up under the blankets from last night, fast asleep. She touches a finger over the outside of his ear, gently tucking a dark lock of hair behind it. She smirks as he twitches his nose into the pillow, stirring in his sleep, and presses firmly down on the mole on his cheek.

She waits, but he lays still, sound asleep.

She sighs, adjusting her head to lay more comfortably on the pillow, then blows a puff of air in his face. His eyes open slowly, annoyed.

He squints at her tired. “What are you doing to me.”

She huffs quietly, “Good morning sunshine.” Then she leans forward a little bit, closer to his face to tell him, “I couldn’t sleep so, uh,” she touches in between his eyebrows to smooth where it wrinkled up, and smiles, “so I figured I’d make you not sleep with me.” His eyes open a little more to that and so he stretches out his arms tall, squeaking a noise that makes her grin.

He sighs, collapsing back down and rolls over and into her chest, clutching around her waist, “Okay. We’ll stay here and not sleep all day.” She hums, quietly running a hand over his head, “Okay. But how did I end up here again?”

He pauses, peering up at her nervously. “Are you serious?”

She shakes her head fast, then eyes him quietly, “I'm kidding, relax. I basically remember everything from when we got back here..." Then her mouth twists as unsure, "Well kinda— when the boys were still here, that’s still a little fuzzy.” She pauses, “And I’m _not_ going to the hospital.”

He nods absently, like he didn't completely hear her, breathing out deep again, nodding back into the pillow. And his shorter breaths start to drag and gradually slow back down.

She scooches her head up so it's even closer next to his, “Excuse me, I said no sleeping.” His eyes remain closed, groaning again, “But... It’s so _early_ Alice.”

She leans over to tenderly kiss his lips slow. Then again, brushing her lips over his dimples, as he smiles. Kissing the side of his mouth gently, she runs her tongue along his bottom lip.

He opens his eyes, “Okay, now I’m awake.” She smirks, holding his head as she kisses his chin and then slowly his lips again. This time, with a little more intensity and he returns it, kissing her back.

[Music- ‘In Your Bones by Crooked Colors (Chiefs remix)’ starts playing]

She gently tugs him over on top of her, rolling him onto her chest, and he slowly moves his head lower to kiss her again. Opening his mouth, he tilts his head, comfortably sliding his lips into the slot of hers. His tongue glides flat against her own, and she reaches up grabbing the back of his head again, trying to get closer, while hitching a leg around his hip.

She rolls him over more while sitting up, straddling him. Then leans down, supporting herself on an elbow, and kisses him again, while sliding her body back down, laying her weight fully on top of him.

Both hands now messing through each other’s hair, and she dips down to kiss his jaw, and then his neck. He slips a warm hand under her shirt, sliding it up her back.

She holds his jaw in place, continuing to kiss him open mouthed down his throat, but then suddenly she pulls back, shimmying on her side to stare at him for a moment.

She takes a breath, and then he smiles back at her, and nods into the pillow, bringing his hand from her back, guiding it around her waist.

His smile though begins to fade into a darker expression matching her own, as he starts trailing his fingers slowly up her stomach. His lids becoming heavier, as he inches his hand up further and then carefully runs his palm up and over her bare breast. Shifting his head down, he exhales into her chest, kissing her through her shirt, while underneath his thumb circled shy over her nipple. He mouths over her other breast through the fabric, his lips parting to suck hot, damp kisses. She tugs him back up, and in for another kiss.

Kisses were now becoming more wet, and feverishly hungrier. They continue to make out, panting in between kisses, undoubtedly insatiable for the time they’ve missed doing this.

Then he kisses her cheek, and in one swift movement, he nuzzles his face down her neck, over her shirt and moves down to her stomach. Finally he ducks his head quick, underneath her T-shirt.

Dragging his cheek against her bare skin, he feels his way back up, kissing below her breast sliding his tongue up to lightly lick over her nipple.

His arms hug her back, fingertips pressing soft against her spine. Lips closed around her, sucking her skin, his tongue gliding wet around the hardening bud, and she holds his head through her shirt, more firmly into her chest. She then wraps a leg around his torso, pushing their bodies closer together.

He moves his hand up to her chest, massaging softly, as he starts kissing slowly down her stomach. Stopping at the waistband of her shorts.

Then he goes right ahead and kisses her lower, right there.

She lifts her T-shirt back from over his head to see him, as he slinks back his body further under the covers, down the bed, his eyes asking her a question.

Her eyes answer him lusting back, as he brings a hand up her leg to lightly tug on the bottom of her shorts, looking back at her innocently, still unsure. Not breaking eye contact, she cups his face to caress his cheek in assurance, then slowly hooks her thumbs in her shorts. Carefully she starts to slide them off, along with her underwear. Doing it at an agonizingly slow pace, she watches him as he watches her, in total desire, waiting between her legs.

His eyes are hooded with want as she drops them onto the carpet, then reaches around to lift the red duvet over his head, pulling it over top of him.

As she lays back down on the pillow, he tilts his chin down slow, sensitively kissing the inside of her thigh.

Her mouth parts against the pillow, as his thigh kisses' start meticulously getting closer and closer to her naked sex. Then inching across her, finally with his mouth, he slides his tongue unbearably slow, warm down through her folds and then up again, stopping at her clit. Through the blanket, she holds his head down to keep his mouth right there, as she shifts herself against him, adjusting, while pulling her knees up and out wider, feet now flat against the mattress.

Then she lets go of him, reaching under the blanket to hold back any stray pieces of his hair, letting him open his mouth up to kiss her again.

Under the blanket, we can see his head continue to shift up and down, as her own mouth parts open further, light sighs muffling into the pillow.

His tongue makes patterns with her— by first, just laying it there, moving pliantly flat and slow, while letting her grind herself against his mouth, then switching back to just flicking across her sensitive spot wet and fast.

She whips the comforter up over his head to see him kissing her slow, his tongue moving in her, with his eyes closed and forehead shiny with sweat. He looks up at her shy, and then stops, turning his cheek over to wipe his mouth on her thigh. She pulls him up and whispers faintly, “Take off your pants.” He nods, raising his brows, obeying her immediately, shuffling his boxers down, then tossing them hastily to the floor.

She glares at him with dark eyes, then grabs his neck, pulling him back up for a long kiss. Then breaking apart she says, “Lie on your back.” He does, and then she sits up, turning herself towards his feet.

Climbing now on top of him facing the other way, she throws the blanket over top of her back. And slides herself against him purposefully, grinding. Moving backwards, but letting him feel her slide wet down his stomach, and he throws his head back as a result, moaning low. She leans herself forward and down, shuffling her lower body up his chest, with her knees on now either side of his face. His hands grip her ass, smoothing them over her soft skin, trying to pull her up to his mouth.

Finally settling herself, she’s now hot just above his chin. Barely lifting his head he licks a flat tongue up between her legs, separating her, stopping to kiss slow around her clit, circling his tongue.

And on the other end, she moans dipping down, while holding him hard in one hand. Carefully, she glides her tongue down his length, stopping at the base, and she angles her neck down to run her tongue warm between his legs and then up his shaft again. She’s moving slow, now kissing the head smooth, languidly licking over the slit and precum. Still holding him in her hand, she slides her lips over the tip, taking him fully in her mouth, then closes her lips around. She begins slipping up and down, gradually quickening her motions into a rhythmic pace. He moans against her, and it’s a cycle of pleasure as the vibration, ironically caused her to moan with him, causing the same effect, doing the same for him.

And it's a passionate, sweaty collision of skin, as she continued to roll her hips faster against his slick mouth, as he cautiously bucked his hips up and down, sliding himself against her throat.

The blanket appeared as though it were moving by itself, with just them underneath, as they scramble trying to get each other off.

Motion speeds up and then slows back down to the music.

Scene skips to the red duvet lying deflated, carelessly slung over top of them. Neither of them move either, their panting gradually slowing back down. Alice’s feet still bent up by Mikael's head, and his eyes, remained closed shut, relaxed in pure bliss.

Cuts to now Alice settling back down, right side up next to him, resting her head against his glossy chest, as he bends over to kiss her still sweaty forehead.

(Music ends)

He glances at her shy, smiling into the pillow, still tired. Their skin now seeming to glow from the sun, and a smooth radiance, no longer sweaty.

“Wait,” he turns his head swiftly over at her, his eyes widening. “Wait, how are you _feeling_? Did you sleep at all?”

“Yeah I slept.” She moves back off of him, to lie side by side, staring up towards the ceiling, “And I don’t know exactly... how I’m feeling. I felt really strange last night, honestly. Like I don’t really remember much at all— from the end of the party? I mean… I knew I was really scared, but that’s about it.”

He puts a hand on her neck, sighing, “That’s so fucked up, Alice. I still can’t believe that happened to you.” He slides his hand down to her arm, then turns over too, staring up at the ceiling, “I can’t even imagine how scary that must have been... to like hallucinate.”

She laughs darkly, “Yeah honestly, I actually thought I was actually dying. Like I’m not joking— I really did. And do you wanna know the weirdest part—”

”What?” He looks uneasy. “Wait. What do you mean... dying?”

”Well, when I was sitting on the couch, I felt like my whole body was being yanked down, and I thought I was truly on the verge of death, but that wasn’t even the scariest part." She turns now to face him, "Like I actually became content about the idea of it. Like I thought, 'Okay, I guess this was an okay life, but guess I gotta go now.”

He sits up, “Alice what?” He stares at her in disbelief, as she turns back on her side to look at him. “I had no idea— that was... happening, that’s not okay, you know?” He touches her arm, staring up at the wall, “This whole thing is so fucking fucked up, you know that.” He looks back at her, “Can I ask you something?” She nods, her brows furrowing.

“Are you going to report him?”

He reclines back down, “You know since, we think it wasn’t Chris who did it on purpose?”

She sighs heavily, “I don’t know. Even’s been texting me nonstop, I think he wants to. But yeah I don’t think Chris had anything to do with it, I guess it was just like... an accident though," then she squeezes his cheek winking, "but I’m kinda glad it happened, cause it got you all worried about me.”

She cards a hand through his hair, gripping a handful of locks pretending to threaten, “and out of stupid Sara’s mouth.” He rolls his eyes groaning, “Oh my god, I’m sorry, Alice please.”

She laughs, “I’m just kidding, it's okay really, but yeah, I don’t think though that it was enough of anyone’s fault for me to... want to report. That probably sounds reckless, but I mean at least your dealer said something you know, so we knew what was in it.”

He shakes his head sadly, “Yeah, DeVon was pretty upset, like he felt totally respons—”

She cuts him off with her hand, shooting up to her elbows, squinting, “DeVon? _”_

He blinks back at her plainly, “Yeah Dizzy? DeVon _Disi_? He’s like everyone’s middle man. Wait... do you _know_ him?”

She stares up at the ceiling in shock, as he slides a soothing hand over her stomach rubbing it. “Alice? What’s wrong?” Her eyes glare at him, now determined, with yet a simultaneously blank expression. And then she touches over his hand, “Nothing's wrong. But could I have his number please?”

 


	20. Blessing in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4; Clip 2  
> "Blessing in Disguise"  
> Søndag- 18:46

(Music- 'Swag Bitch by Command Q' starts playing)

Alice on her skateboard, pushes off, letting go of her grip from the back of a red pickup truck and turns, gliding down the street at night.

She's wearing a yellow ski cap with her hair down wavy, blowing, in the tight crisp wind. And layered over a sweatshirt she wears a heavy beige coat and cotton gloves. She huffs impatiently, hair tangling across her face, as she blitzes by, pressing her phone up to her ear.

There's the silver glow of street lamps, the only thing lighting up her path, as she flies down into the darkly unknown area. The houses are small, pushed together, and we realize now that this is very much, a different side of town than we're used to seeing.

We hear an audio overlap, and it sounds like DeVon on the phone, reciting deep, "Yo this is Dizzy, uh...leave a message...and I'll, hit you up later, when I'm back around. Bye."

(Music ends)

Alice skids to a stop, tapping the 'end call' button, annoyed. Looking harshly ahead at the house sitting in front of her.

It's a shabby, old brick home, vines intricately wrapping around along the sides of the house.

Alice, smoothly kicking up her board, grabbing it, hesitantly walks up the drive way and the camera zooms in on the basement window of the house, creaked open at the bottom.

She checks again the house number on the mailbox, and verifies that it says 24, nodding at it.

(Music 'She Got It Good by Dizzy Wright and Demrick' starts playing)

Camera pans over to the wide frosted basement window, which is oddly glowing like a light blue, and we can hear the thudding bass bumping softly from the inside.

Alice steps over to it and crouches down, leaning back enough so she can't be seen, casually peeking in through the crack.

We have a limited view, of DeVon, relaxed, lounging back on a black leather couch. And Mahdi, sitting at the desk beside it, swings around on a swivel chair, turning back over to his laptop. There's a clear thick layer of smoke, visibly filtering throughout the room.

She stands up and paces over to the door, determined, and rings the door bell.

But there's no answer for a minute or so, and then sighing loudly, she rings it again.

Finally through the front door window, we can see him coming towards us, and Mahdi opens the door with a dull grin and droopy eyes.

"Hello...?...Can I help you?" Then his smile, growing a bit bigger and more sincere, he recognizes her, "... Oh shit, you're Even's sister?...Oh right, shit." And then he turns away, shouting down the hall, "Dee? Someone's here to see you!" He motions for us to come in. "He can't hear me from here, sorry, hold on."

Alice takes in her surroundings carefully, and walks in cautiously.

She follows Mahdi down a dimly lit hallway. Numerous dusty family photos hang scattered, covering the walls, and an old rug leads them up to a spiral staircase.

Alice trails behind him skeptically, checking behind her shoulder, heading down and around the swirling steps.

Then finally they both reach the bottom, and there's a door straight ahead. Alice laughs anxiously, sarcastic, as Mahdi opens the door, revealing another flight of stairs, entering into his basement. She remarks, "Is this the family dungeon? Or have I finally made it all the way to hell?"

Mahdi chuckles, glancing back at her, shaking his head and then gestures over to DeVon, who has yet to realize Alice was even here, in his house.

The giant room is dark and dusty, and appears cold, with glowing black lights, installed strategically around the room, illuminating Nas, Bob Marley, Star Wars and Biggie Smalls posters taped all over the walls. 

A cloud of smoke hangs in the air, hovering over DeVon, as he lays reclined on the couch, scribbling on a notepad, doting a calculating expression.

She clears her throat loudly, as Mahdi pads over to the giant set of speakers in the corner of the room, checking the cables plugged in behind it.

Then DeVon peers up at her and flinches surprised. He smiles instantly, but then upon reality hitting him, his eyes morph into sudden fear.

He sits up more carefully, and then nervous, he quickly laughs, "Hi Alice...what are you doing here?" Throwing his notepad onto the coffee table.

It lays there, resting along with the hundreds of other wrinkly scrap paper, covered in chicken scratch writing.

(Music fades to background)

She walks over, blatantly judging this whole entire setting and says, "I have been calling you, since yesterday... why haven't you answered your phone?"

She checks down at her phone and suddenly realizes she has a missed call notification, from Talia.

He scrunches up his face, "What? I haven't gotten anything," and then he pauses remembering, "Oh shit, wait I think my phone's upstairs!" He sits up more, leaning over, randomly searching under his papers, laughing, "Sorry we've been down here like all day, I didn't even think twice about it."

She eyes him suspiciously, staring at a bong on the table, "Where are your parents? They don't care that you're smoking up the whole house?" He shakes his head no, smiling back at her. 

Then she continues, "Uh huh...so how do you forget about your phone...all day?"

He shrugs at her carelessly.

She shoots back right away, "Don't you need it though? You know, to like, take your drug deal calls on or something?"

His smile drops, as he stares at her, offended, and Mahdi subtly walks past them, back over to his lap top and throws on his headphones, like he's not even trying to hide that he wants no part in this situation.

Alice still waits, patiently, "Huh?"

DeVon tries for a desperate glimpse over at Mahdi, who's no longer even facing them, and then says awkwardly, "I'm sorry...Alice, about what happened Friday. It was really just a total...miscommunication."

She laughs at him mockingly, "Miscommunication? ...So you did, plan it, right??"

He looks down, shaking his head ashamed, "I didn't know you knew her...like that." Then he eyes her timidly, "I just wanted to scare her a little... I knew she'd be okay."

Alice scans him, pacing and folds her arms. Processing it all, she walks over closer to him, "So, this was your ultimate plan?...of getting back, what, your money? I thought I was helping you with that?"

Now leaning in, she flits her eyes and shames, "And Special K, DeVon, really? What the fuck? Do you realize how fucked up that all sounds to me, 'scaring her'? I didn't know you were planning on killing her?"

His eyes widen, "Kill!? What the hell Alice? Nei, I knew she'd be fine... I just wanted her fucking off my back. Thought maybe I could scare her away from it for at least a little while, and then l..." Then he stands up, waltzing across the room, "And I don't know, I just, I didn't want to involve you in that."

Then he shakes his head, now smiling, "You guys are young girls, like why the fuck are you doing hard drugs?"

She raises her eyebrows, nodding, and then walks over to sit down on the couch, "Just because this wasn't a big deal to you, doesn't mean it wasn't a big deal to me and my friends."

She watches him measurably from across the room, "And uh hello? Do you know Chris' older brother at all?" She draws her brows together, "You have to know David?...and also if you didn't already know, just understand that he's like the only real family she has..." Now glaring at him, "Would you know what that's like?"

He juts out his jaw, shaking his head no, tearing away his vision, sadly.

She waves a hand out, squinting, "But Dave's always been into that shit, you had to have known that..." she pulls up her feet onto the cushion, to sit pretzel style, "and well for some reason, she completely idolizes him so..." He purses his lips still unconvinced, "So...?"

She continues , "So...yeah, she's not normal, their family is not normal. They're actually like really, fucked up."

Raising his eyebrows, he reflects, "Aren't all of ours though? And yeah, though...yeah, I do know David."

Alice twists her mouth to the side, "Hmm. But can you tell me this DeVon, cause I'm still confused...to why exactly, you kept selling to her then?"

He replies plainly, "She gave me money...and technically, she was slowly paying me back, for something that happened with her brother last year. So she just gave me extra cash, each time she bought."

And then he sits back down, plopping heavily onto the seat next to her, "She was almost done paying me back, but you know how she gets...and she was just really pissing me off...giving me so much shit all the time, and then I saw her messing around with you. So I thought I'd help her out, be like a blessing in disguise."

Alice crosses her arms again, and stomps, waving an arm out sarcastic, "Well that was a great plan, I must say, very well thought out..." He frowns, and she sighs stuttering, "But...what the fuck though seriously, DeVon? ...You know, I wasn't very honest about it to my friends, but do you know how scary that whole thing was for me? I don't care who you are, I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Ever. ...And couldn't you have just told her, like, 'stop coming to me for drugs?' How hard could that have been?"

He glances back at her melancholic, "But I need the money Alice, and I've been so conflicted, about her with this, for a long time you don't even understand. I knew she would have obviously just went to another dealer. But I felt bad, like I thought ...I shouldn't be enabling her for my own selfish reasons? She's a young smart girl, why follow in her brothers footsteps? ...And you too? Like what were you thinking?"

She laughs at him, grinning sardonically, "You keep saying young?! We're the same age as you, in case you've forgotten. And yeah, but it's okay for you and her brother to do them, just not us right? Cause we're girls."

He squints his eyes, "Nei, don't put words in my mouth? It's not okay for anyone to do them, that's not what I meant. I mean, I just thought I could ...maybe help her get off this path, that I saw she was heading towards."

Alice stares at him bewildered, "By drugging her, without her knowing? ...I don't fucking get you man. I thought you were smart? Like a genius, actually...from what I've heard, but this... is just plain stupid?"

He just gazes back at her blankly, "I'm sorry Alice, I wish that it all didn't end up all happening to you...but it was just an accident. I would have never done it, if I knew you guys were...dating. Which no offense, was kinda hard not to judge you anyways after finding that out."

She scoffs angrily, "Judge me? In what way?"

He shakes his head fast, eyeing her convincingly, knowing what she was thinking, but then says dryly, "No...come on, not like that... but because, she's seriously like an actual psychopath? Like I literally think she's got some kind of a mental disorder."

Alice totally pissed off, stands up now.

He leans back against the couch intimidated, but almost looks amused, until she says bitingly, "Well, were not dating anymore. But actually DeVon, she doesn't have a 'mental disorder.' And if you'd like to know, my brother _does_ have one, for real, by the way. And so does my aunt. So you should be careful, about what you say around people sometimes."

His eyebrows shoot up fast and then furrow, as he says guiltily, sitting up straighter, "Shit, fuck, I'm so sorry...I didn't know that Alice...I would have never guessed that."

He turns his body more towards her now, explaining with his hands, "It's just that Christina has said some pretty messed up things to me before, and I can't just not forget them, only because she's a girl. Which is exactly like you said, so trust me, that's not how I'm viewing the situation."

Alice nods her head, and arches an eyebrow, noticing Mahdi back over at the desk he was at, with his headphones on, typing away on a piano keyboard, plugged into his laptop, bopping his head along to the silent music.

She surveys him and impulsively, flips back to DeVon and replies matter of factly, "Well, I'm glad I was right about everything. I just wanted to clarify this all with you, so thanks. And by the way, I went to the _hospital_ that night, so thanks for all the help, in telling my friends what you really did." 

He stands up now too, "What? Adam didn't tell me that, Jesus Alice I'm so sorry. I tried telling him and Mikael everything, that I really was just angry, and did it without thinking. I never would have mixed it in if I knew that you having some was even a slight possibility."

She arches an eyebrow , "Huh. Well, they neglected to tell me that part... But okay, well good luck failing class, cause I definitely don't want to be your partner anymore." She starts heading back up the stairs, as he follows her up, pleading, "Seriously? Alice? What the fuck, come on, I did this to help you, it really was all just an accident."

She stops, turning around to speculate him, glaring down the steps, "Yeah okay, but I don't exactly want to be around people who purposely drug others for revenge anyway, so."

Then she shifts back around, striding up the steps, as he hurries after her, "Come on Alice, I'm sorry, please. I'll figure out a way to pay for your hospital bill?"

She glances away, looking towards the door, hiding a guilty expression. "No it's fine. Not everything is about money you know. Just... leave me alone," she reaches for the doorknob, "okay? It's fine, I'll see you in school." Then opens the door, and shuts it fast behind her, not looking back once.

End Scene

**************************

 


	21. Bech Stubbornness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4; Clip 3  
> "Bech Stubbornness"  
> Mandag- 20:34

Alice lays on her bed, lazily lounging on top of the covers, gently scrolling through her phone texts.

DeVon sent her one earlier that day.

 _(Received at 16:29)_ "Please talk to me. I'm sorry, how can I make up for all of this? Just tell me and I'll do it. I'm really not a bad person, please Alice forgive me."

 

(Music- 'Bitch by Meredith Brooks' starts playing)

She sits up leaning forward, and reaches towards the end of her bed for her laptop. She lays back down, turning on her side and opens it up. It's already turned on, with multiple tabs open, and she clicks on the iMessage tab. Popping up on the screen, we can see the last text Talia sent her.

 _(Received at 16:01)_ "Yeah okay tomorrow night works for me." 

 _(Sent at 16:13)_ "Okay cool sounds good."

She sighs exiting out and then clicks on the open Facebook tab. Her face twists into a half smile as she clicks on her tagged notification of Elias' album titled, "Throwback."

She clicks on the first picture of her, Even, Mikael, Adam, and Elias on Halloween. All smiling ear to ear, donning matching Ninja turtles costumes, striking cute action poses. They must be about 7 or 8, and Alice 5 or 6. She smiles again and clicks the next one.

Of Elias, Alice, Sana, Mikael, Yousef and Mutta on a teacups ride at an amusement park. Mikael's hair was cut a lot shorter, one arm gripping onto the center wheel, and his other arm wrapped around Alice's neck, almost choking her, grinning with his eyes shut tight. All of them, laughing, as happy awkward teenagers, with their smiling faces burnt by the sun. She stares the longest at this picture, nostalgic, like she's reliving the memory.

Then she clicks to another picture of a pool, with Alice's dad grinning, standing up tall holding her as a toddler, and Even, Elias and Mikael, splashing in the shallow end behind them. Mrs. Bakkoush all the way to the right, smiling, reclined in the shade, with a little Sana on her lap. 

Staring at these frozen moments in time, she smiles sadly, and then slowly, she shuts her computer, biting her lip.

She stands up stretching, and then pads over to pick up her laundry bin, and heads downstairs.

She shuffles over to the washing machine, but her mom is already there, pulling out the heavy, wet clothes from the last cycle, tossing them into the dryer.

(Music ends)

Alice drops down the bin carefully behind her, and her mom spins her head around startled, "Oh hi Alice, hold on, I'll throw in some of your load too." Alice nods, but for a little bit, she just remains standing there, appearing like she's deciding on something, or has more to say.

Her mom smiles expectantly, "...is there something else?"

Alice twists her mouth to the side, and then mumbles lowly, "Yeah."

Her mom stops cold, as she now fully turns her body around towards her, casually folding her arms, "Alice what's wrong? ...It's not Even, is it?" She now looks a little panicked, so Alice dismisses that immediately, refuting, "No no nothing like that, just I...wanted to talk...to you about something."

Relief washing over her, she sighs back, "Oh, okay... and sure, what did you want to talk about?" Her eyes, glinting the slightest hint of hope.

Alice stands up a little straighter and then recites firmly, "I'm sorry for how I've been acting towards you and Dad."

Her mom pauses, putting down Alice's laundry and reaches out to her carefully, "Oh, honey... it's okay..." She smiles gratefully, "Oh, I've been waiting for you to come to us, we didn't want to push you away any more. But... We're sorry too," she nods sincerely, " _I'm_ , sorry, Alice."

Alice tears her vision away from her eyes, "Yeah...it's just that me and Mikael..." And then her mom's eyes begin to light up, as she interrupts cautiously, "Have you two resolved things?" Now gleaming at her, hopeful.

For a moment, Alice absently rubs her long fingers over the ends of her braid, then finally replies, "I think so...but this, actually, is more of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Her mom, back against the dryer, waits patiently. Her eyes kind, somewhat gesturing her to go on.

Alice takes a deep breath, "I just wanted to say...And I know you've come to me like a hundred times about it, but I've felt so terrible this whole past year, about Even... and then Mikael...and then Chris... And I know you thought it was just like a..." she stops herself harshly, biting her lip.

Then continuing she shakes her head, rambling on, "-whatever... and I know you don't really get how Even and I could possibly be so similar... but we aren't similar... We're different, mom." She crosses her arms anxiously, tight against her chest.

Her mom nods slowly, her eyebrows drawing up, compassionate, "Baby, of course you are... Of course...you are different, but what else do you mean?"

Alice continues explaining, "I mean, that it's not just about all that... I just felt...like when Even told you that he also likes boys, that you believed him right away, and that made me feel so great...and happy for him...but I think I was also relieved for myself."

She takes another breath, staring at the carpet, "But I waited... And I think, since I've been obsessed with Mikael for as long as I can remember, that I didn't even realize my own- ...I don't think, until Chris happened. But then that was after Even's episode, and then when I told you about her, I felt like you didn't totally believe me-"

She pauses, shutting her eyes, "-Like you thought I was doing it for attention, or that it was something that you and Dad did wrong, like I couldn't possibly be the same as Ev-"

Her mom cuts her off there, "Alice stop it, right now." She pulls her into a tight hug, "You. Are your own person, baby. And people may often joke around about you and Even, how you look like twins, but you two couldn't be more different? And I mean that in the best possible way for both of you, Alice."

She leans back, and smiles, holding onto her shoulders, her eyes serious and genuine, "You two are like day and night. And your father and I, we wouldn't want to change anything about either of you, do you hear me? You are born who you are, and only you can feel how you feel. Don't let anyone, tell you anything else. "

Alice shudders into her shoulder, nodding her head into the fabric of her shirt, embarrassed, gently drying her eyes.

Her mom goes on, whispering into her hair, "We never meant to make you feel that way... And you know, I knew it too, immediately after that talk, that you weren't happy with our reaction, and I cannot tell you how sorry I am..."

She tucks her hair behind her ear, ashamed, "But afterwards, I just, I couldn't bring myself to admit, that you were pretending that you were okay...it's so silly," shaking her head, "me thinking that it might just go away..."

Alice peers back up at her wiping under her eyes once more, giving her a small smile. Accepting her apology.

And then her mom smiles back jokingly, "You know sometimes I can't even fathom where you get your stubbornness from?"

Alice slightly raising her eyebrows, sniffles, laughing a little, "I think Bech stubbornness is a strong trait in this family," shuddering out a long sigh of relief. Shoulders sinking down relaxed, as her mom laughs heartily and rubs a hand over her back soothingly, "Yeah your father would definitely agree with you there."

Alice exhales again, deeply astonished at herself, "Wow I feel so much better now."

Her mom laughs, kissing her head twice, and murmurs, "I love you Alice. Please don't ever be afraid to tell me or your father something like this again? Okay?"

She nods, wiping a hand over her hair, and then hesitantly, she speaks up again, "But you know, how Even says he is? Like labeling himself-" Her mom shocked, wondering what else she's still upset about, nods right away, letting her go on, "even though...he could literally give like two shits about what people think about him..."

Her mom narrows her eyes, "That's not true and you know that Alice. But, yes... Pansexual, right?"

Alice nods back, while admitting, "Well, I'm really not like him though Mom, I _am_ different." 

And her mom nods, confused, "Yes of course you are-" then Alice buts in, "No like I would consider myself under something else...I mean like another name?"

And her mom waits, but then smiles, realizing, when she doesn't continue, "Okay, what would you say you are?"

Alice answers her carefully, "Bisexual..." and then a moment later and she smiles slightly. Inhaling sharply, she mumbles quietly to herself, "...Woah, I've never said that out loud before."

Her mom grinning wide, brings her into another hug, "Oh Alice... I am so proud of you. Your father and I love you so much...you know, and I think I might have the strongest babies in the whole world."

Then suddenly she adds on, "And oh, Even must be so happy though? About you and Mikki," she slowly shakes her head in disbelief, "He's been so determined to get you two back together...and I think, out of everything, that's really what he felt the most guilty about, did you know that? ...Your brother, he cares an awful lot about you."

Alice rolls her eyes, smiling sadly, "Yeah, I know."

Her mom perks her head back up, expression now serious, whispering quietly, "Speaking of secret relationships...how is...Mikael doing about his father?"

Alice grins back proudly, "Actually really well. He's changed so much Mom. And he's living now with Elias... totally away from it all-" Confused, she stops, because her mom is quickly shaking her head at her, frowning.

She explains to Alice, "Well no, I mean about his father coming home, isn't he coming home soon? That's what Even recently told me...or did he get the information wrong?"

Alice squints her eyes, concerned, "I don't know. Mikael never told me that."

Her mom raises her brows up high, "Okay, I'm sorry, if I just started a conflict just now..." But then she puts her hand back on her shoulder, seeing the wheels turning in Alice's eyes, and warns her cautiously, "Honey... please be careful about this... My advice, I wouldn't say something to him until he's ready to tell you."

Alice nods, "Yeah, I know...you're right. Thank you mom."

She kisses her cheek and tells her she loves her again. Alice says it back, and the scene skips as the camera pans up to her heading up the stairs, back up to her room.

She climbs into bed and grabs for her phone, scrolling to Mikael's message chat.

 _(Sent at 21:21)_ "Hey want to come over?"

 

End scene

**************************


	22. Tusenfryd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Holiday Special)  
> "Tusenfryd"  
> Fredag- 16:29

Even, Mikael, and Alice are laying flat down on their stomachs, propped up on their elbows on Alice's bed. They're facing the TV, eyes glued to the screen while shouting at each other, playing some kind of a car racing video game.

Mikael, sports a shorter haircut, and Alice, a light pink hoodie, with her hair falling loose over her shoulders in messy waves. Even's dark blonde hair appears a bit shorter too, hidden underneath a black snapback. ...They look young.

Alice shoots up to her knees, leaning forward yelling, "Yes yes!" And as Even tries to push her off the bed, she leaps up to her feet, victoriously turning to the both of them, as they scowl back at her, cursing to themselves.

She falls back down on the bed, bouncing on her knees, showcasing a smug smile, "I win."

Mikael scoffs, "Right. But you cheated." And Even nods along grinning, "Yeah Alice, you definitely cheated."

She huffs back, "Nei? How?"

She flicks Mikael's ear, laying back down, "I'm just better than both of you. Accept it."

Then we hear Alice and Even's Mom knock. Carefully, she opens Alice's door, announcing to Even that Sonja is here.

Both Mikael and Alice chime together, "Oooooohhhhh," and Even hops out of bed, shooting them both a daring look behind him. And they stop immediately, turning to each other in a fit of giggles.

Even tells them the plan, "Okay, so we'll meet you both, with the rest of them, after dinner?"

Mikael winks at him, pointing finger guns, "Okay man— oh yeah, and good luck."

Even flashes his eyes at him as a subtle warning like, "Shut up, now." And Mikael's smile curves down to the right, as he winces over to Alice whispering, "Oops."

But their Mom doesn't notice anyways, pointing to Alice and Mikael, ordering, "You two. Be ready in like an hour. Okay?"

They both nod and then Even leaves with her, shutting the door behind him.

Alice slowly turns over to Mikael suspicious, "Why did he just get all weird, when you said, 'good luck'?"

He watches her skeptically, unsure for second, and then biting his lip, he says, "He's going to try and make out with Sonja tonight. She's only ever let them kiss... Never with tongue."

Then he coughs out a laugh, as Alice gapes at him a grossed-out face, "Ewww Mikael? Why'd you have to say it like that?"

She sits up, and scoots back, leaning against her pillow and headboard. Then she shakes her head again, muttering to herself, "Ew...that's so...disgusting."

Mikael chides back, "It is _not._ They're 16 years old Alice, it's natural." Then he smiles at her, condescending, "Oh right. You wouldn't understand. Sometimes I forget how young you are."

She scrunches up her face, annoyed, then tries to shove him off the bed. Though to her absolute frustration, he sighs at her carelessly, not budging at all.

Suddenly, his phone lights up with a new text message. He reads it, away from her vision and ours, and then smiles at it shyly.

Alice stares at him, nosily wondering, "What?" then she realizes it's just the boys, "I swear, you guys can't all be away from each other for longer than five minutes, it's scary."

He shakes his head, still smiling at his phone, and then looks back up at her, voicing, "No it's not them..." And glances back down with a smirk, beginning to type out a reply.

She scoffs at him curiously, "Okay. Then... who is it?"

It looks like he finally finished writing back, because he locks his phone, tossing it next to him. Slowly he peers back up at her, in a daze, "What?"

She throws a hand out, gawking at him, repeating fondly, " _Who_ was that?"

He twists his mouth into a pout, slightly embarrassed, and then admits, "Rashida."

Alice's smile fades instantly, morphing into an obvious frown, " _Rashida?_ ...Who is that?"

"This girl from Nissen, that Adam introduced me to at Mosque," he answers, feigning disinterest.

Alice asks innocently, "Oh are you in like a club now? Like a Bible club?"

He laughs at her confused, "No? He like _introduced me_ -introduced me. And I... kinda like her, actually... but I don't think she would like me back."

Alice arches an eyebrow in shock, questioning sharply, "What? You like her? Why?"

He laughs again, but more skeptically this time, reasoning, "Because... I don't know..." and he looks away, mumbling, "she's smart... and kinda funny..." then he glimpses back at her, "and she's really pretty."

Alice nods, sealing her lips in a tight line, glaring out the window. Then impulsively, she adds on, "You forgot to say because she's Muslim." 

Pausing, he frowns, furrowing his eyebrows at her. He sits up more, demanding, "Wow? What's your problem?"

She shrugs at him, grumbling, "Nothing... I'm just wondering, that's all."

He squints his eyes at her mockingly, and echoes, "Uh huh, just wondering..." then asks, "so tell me, why would it be a problem... if I only liked Muslim girls?"

Alice immediately shoots back at him, "Because that would be stupid?"

He nods his head slowly, humming.

Then a couple seconds later, he throws her a smug expression, explaining, "Well... sorry Alice, that's just the way things have to be... with my religion and all..." smirking now, he faces away from her, "And it's not like I'm really missing out on anything anyways..."

Now heated, she huffs, "Yeah. Definitely not," turning around angrily away from him, as he watches her amused.

He leans over, briefly touching her arm, giggling, "Relax hey, I'm just kidding. She's actually not even Muslim."

Then he slides back next to her, leaning against her headboard and pillows. He examines her sincerely, "You know I wouldn't care about that stuff anyway, if it came down to it right? What's wrong?"

“Nothing.”

He waits patiently for about another minute or two, as she lies there, still tense, refusing to look at him.

Finally, she announces still facing the other way, "Hmm. Even better."

He grins, sighing audibly, "Whats even better?"

"Now you and Even can be tied, in your creepy game. You can hook up with her," she scoffs back.

He laughs at her in exasperation, "What? ...That's not how that works, you know that right? And Even and Sonja are dating? That's the only reason he told me about it... Not everything is a game Alice." 

She coughs out, sarcastic, "Right, okay."

And as if that was the final confirmation for him, he hides a grin, gazing at her in awe, angling towards her back.

Then breaking the silence, he states calmly, "You like me."

She whips her head around, carefully denying, "No? Ew Mikael, what."

He nods his head, smiling, and it seems pretty clear to us now, that he used to be much more cocky around her back then, considering that he _is_ two years older than her, and that was probably a big deal.

Nodding his head, he whispers again, deciding dryly, "Yeah...you like me."

Raising her eyebrows, she reacts thoughtfully, "No, I don't?"

Then she shakes her head, brazenly turning over to face him. And while fiddling with a lock of her hair, she offers, "Let's just drop it okay? Play another round before we have to leave?"

Similarly, he mirrors her. Laying down on his side, with his head on the pillow, facing back at her, teasing, "No. Don't change the subject."

She opens her mouth to say something, and then closes it. Glaring at him, with his cocky grin.

She eyes him up, then looks away arguing, "You're... like a brother to me Mikael? ...This, is just weird?"

He challenges her, arguing back, "Huh...  _okay_. Well, you've never felt like a sister to me?"

She squints her eyes at him, as her mouth falls open, stubborn. Then abruptly making a decision, she says flatly, "Fine." And then fidgeting, she shifts her body over, moving closer to him.

Confused, at how he could have miscalculated her reaction so severely, he licks his lips, anxiously drawing up his brows together, judging the space between them. "...Fine, what?"

She places her hand on his arm, reassuring him, "Not _'fine'_ , agreeing that I like you... cause I don't." And then she smirks, "I mean _'fine'_ , that I'll help you practice."

He scans her timidly, swallowing, already knowing what she's going to say, "...Practice for what?"

"Your kiss with Rashida, dummy. Unless you want to embarrass yourself, since you've never even kissed someone before."

She grins at him, like she knows she's winning. Though it appears, she may have slightly hurt his feelings.

He scans her sternly, now irritated, trying to remain cool. But he doesn't want to give in either, so he inches over, jabbing back, "Okay. Right now?"

Her eyes widen, but only for a fraction of a second, now realizing how close his face is to hers, but then she nods confidently, whispering, "Right now."

"Fine," he answers back.

She nods again intensely, gently putting a hand on his face, "Okay, fine."

He shakes his head fast, "No," correcting her, "the _guy_ , is supposed to put his hands on the _girl's_ face." Then he removes her hand from his face, and gently places her arm around his waist, "The _girl_ , puts her hands  _here_."

She laughs, judging him, "Okay? Where'd you get that tip from?"

He rolls his eyes, explaining fondly, "That's how it's always done in movies. But you never pay attention during them anyways, so it makes sense," patting her arm in place.

“Okay, whatever.”

"And then now we close our eyes... obviously." He places his hand, gently on her cheek.

She glares at him, not moving her arm from his back, then whispers sarcastic, "Anything else?"

“No.” His smile begins to fade, as he shakes his head.

Expression now becoming serious, he stares at her for a long moment. Alice looks confused, as he rubs his thumb softly against her cheek. 

And she stops, surprised, by the sudden intimacy of his gesture. Like she couldn’t believe to process quick enough that he was touching her like that. She closes her eyes briefly.

The mood had now dropped to a deeply private undertone, and the reality of the situation starts to hit them. Intoxicating them both with adrenaline, as Mikael starts glancing down at her lips.

"Are we seriously doing this, Mikael?" Alice whispers, her voice barely able to be heard, as her heart continues thudding faster in her chest. And she's trying to sound relaxed, but her eyes are telling us otherwise.

He nods, breathing in deep through his nose, sliding his hand to the back of her head. Threading his fingers through her hair, he closes his eyes, gently pulling her towards him. And she leans in slow, fluttering her eyes closed, as she presses her mouth against his.

Three extra long seconds pass by, and then they pull apart. Alice's eyes flicker open, while Mikael's languidly remain closed— until he slowly blinks them open at her, hiding a small smile. Alice reflects back at him, a somewhat similar expression, except that she's not smiling back at all.

Instead, she arches an eyebrow at him in question. "Okay, again?"

His eyes survey her, amused, and then he nods slowly, his nose grazing against hers.

She goes ahead and snakes her hand around the back of his head, carding her fingers through his hair, carefully tugging him towards her. And he leans forward, colliding their lips together again, but a little bit smoother this time, wrapping his arm around her, guiding his hand over her hip and then up her back.

Then Alice breaks apart their lips, parting hers open with his, and then kisses him again, instructing, "open your mouth, like this, to the side." And so he does, copying her, tilting his head, and then slides in his tongue, gliding it softly against hers.

They're now naively making out, with just barely enough space between them, until Alice lets him pull her closer against him. Their bodies press firmly together, as he reaches for her leg, lifting it up over his hip.

And then she rolls him over on his back, laying on top of him, letting her knees kneel on either side of him. His hands now knotting in her hair, tug her closer, as her body shifts up and down against him.

Their tongues tangling back together, as they continue heavily making out, letting their intuition override their thinking. And Mikael moves a hand under her shirt, sliding down her back, pushing her down, harder into him.

She freezes, slowing down, and then kisses the sides of his mouth, once, twice more. Leaning back, she sits up straight, on top of him, flitting her eyes down.

Her mouth red, she smirks at him, "Woah."

He shuts his eyes, uncomfortable, as her lower half remains pressed against him. He's embarrassed, informing her, "Yeah that's supposed to happen."

She lifts her eyebrows maturely, "I know. It was just... unexpected." And she slides back a little bit, off of him, looking down in concentration. He shuts his eyes tighter, unable to look at her, now sitting on his thighs.

Cautiously, she brings her hand down, touching him lengthily over where he was straining hard against his shorts— then lightly grips him through the mesh fabric. Unintentionally he moans low, out loud, and then snaps his mouth shut, covering it lazily with his hand.

She feels him again along the outline of it, curiously enamored, as he draws in a sharp intake of air, closing his eyes.

Then suddenly he lifts his head, as it buzzes in a sensory overload, and grasps her hand, "Wait stop..." Now panicking, he sits up, leaning onto his elbows, asking, "Is this weird..."

She stares down at him blankly.

He bites his lip, nodding ashamedly, "Yeah fuck. Jesus Christ. Yeah this is fucking weird. I'm sor—"

She shakes her head fast, "No. No it's not. Why does it have to be weird?"

He sighs, "Because... you are, my best friend's... _younger sister_?" And he cringes in horror, "Oh my god, Even is going to _kill_ me, what the fuck am I doing?" Pushing her off of him, "No no, he can't know about this... and... shit, my Dad. Shit. No one can know-"

She cuts him off, shushing him, "Mik. Relax... relax. I won't tell anyone, I promise," moving over to give him space, she reclines back, laying down on the pillow, facing up at him, "And trust me, I'm just as afraid of him finding out, as you are."

She searches his eyes, soothing him, "Come on, relax... hey. It's okay. This will never happen again. Okay?"

He frowns at that, tilting his head at her longingly. Then explains whining softly, "No..."

He falls back down next to her. "I want..." He runs his hand over his hair, trying to find the words. Then he exhales, mumbling shyly, "I want to kiss you again. Like more." And then he stops, his expression becoming vulnerable, as he whispers, "I like you too."

”Okay. What about Rashida?”

He chuckles at that. “Alice, I don’t really like her.” He touches over her hand softly, “I was just exaggerating, to see how you’d react.”

”Oh. Right.” She smiles faintly, “So then what? We just kiss secretly?”

“Yeah. If that’s okay with you— that we don’t tell anyone.”

“Well, I definitely don’t want Even knowing...” She smirks, quietly touching his face, "And then there’s obviously your dad and me, so—”

“It won’t happen.” Mikael scrunches up his nose anxiously, “He can’t find out.”

“Okay.” She twists her mouth to the side. “Well we don't have to tell anyone. Until you want to."

He nods, but his eyes express worry and concern, like he has no intention of ever sharing her publicly.

She holds his chin, softly kissing his mouth once more. Then there's a loud knock at the door, startling them apart.

They spring up instantly, Mikael jumping over to the end of the bed, snatching the video game controller, while Alice grabs her phone, laying back nonchalantly.

Alice's Mom creaks open the door, and they both turn to her casually. Alice, grinning awkwardly, "Hey Mom, I was just about to call you, about when we were leaving," waving her phone in the air.

Her Mom sifts her vision back over at Mikael, and then suspiciously back at her. "Why are you using his phone?" And then Alice darts her eyes down in disbelief, gawking at Mikael's phone in her hand.

Her Mom continues, "I came up to remind you, not to forget yours...and that it was still charging downstairs." 

Alice smacks her forehead, "Oh right, well, I was just using his...because, he was...in the middle of a game."

Her Mom, side eyes over to the blank screen saver, blinking on the television, and then sighs loudly.

"Alright..." she shakes her head, eagle eyeing them, "you two are obviously up to something..." But she tosses Alice her phone, waving away her suspicion in disinterest, "But...I don't have time for this right now, kids. We're leaving in 10 minutes."

They both acknowledge her, nodding over-enthusiastically, and then with another puzzled expression, she leaves the room.

Alice and Mikael slowly look at each other, cringing. They were holding their breaths at one point, and now together they let out a relieved sigh. Alice giggles nervously, in disbelief.

Mikael grabs his phone out of her hand, "Gimme that." Giving her a sly smirk.

She laughs, wiggling her eyebrows, "That, was a close one."

He nods back obviously, and then she stands up, and starts to stride over to the door. Then she flips around, walking backwards, stopping under the door frame, and asks, "So, now we act like everything's back to normal... but until when?"

He smiles timidly, shrugging, "I don't know..."

She smirks back, "Okay, we can save that talk for another day."

He smiles back faintly, and then asks, "Do you wanna be ride partners tonight? ...Since Even's ditching me for Sonja."

Her eyes, giving him a warning, blare into him, as she huffs, "I guess...but you do know, that I'm not a baby like Even is, right? I go on everything. Rollercoasters, the spaceship, teacups, you name it. So if you're up for it, sure... but if you're scared... then sorry, I don't think you could handle being my partner."

He shakes his head, happily denying, "No. I'm not scared," giggling back at her sarcastic, "and you can protect me if I do...This will be fun." To which she responds grinning, "Good."

 

End Scene

********************************** 


	23. Bakka Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4; Clip 4  
> "Bakka Forest"  
> Tirsdag- 17:32

Alice glides through the door frame, into a shiny, chrome kitchen, holding a bucket tray of hair products. We can see Gemma in the background, sitting in a silver kitchen chair, with her feet up in the air, resting on the chair next to her.

Talia sits pretzel style on the floor, trying to paint Gemma's toenails, as Gemma squirms about, fidgeting away from her.

"Hey missy, stop moving around or I'll mess it up!" Talia warns her.

Alice smiles knowingly and then says, "She wouldn't let you use the new purple polish, huh?"

Gemma interjects whining, "No, I want Sunrise Pink!"

Talia huffs back, "Yeah you're getting your pink okay... don't worry."

Alice shrugs at her, shaking her head explaining, "Only polish she'll use. Her and Mikael's "special color" from when he used to let her paint his nails." Then she whispers, "I think she has a little crush again."

Talia's eyes widen, as she chuckles, "Yeah... that's a mystery to me... He's a weird dude." Alice jokingly, gasps at her offended. Then Talia stops painting Gemma's toes for a moment, turning to Alice, "How is that going though, with his Dad now?"

Alice raises her eyebrows in surprise, "Actually, you know, it's funny you ask, cause he's coming home from rehab in like two weeks."

Talia chokes out in exclamation, "What?! Kødder du med mig."

Alice bites her cheek, "Uh yeah...but I haven't talked to Mikael about it yet though. My Mom accidentally told me...and he hasn't exactly said anything to me yet." And then she scoffs, "And, on top of that, he didn't tell me about DeVon either. But I want him to trust me with this, so I'm waiting."

Talia rolls her eyes, "He didn't tell you he knew? I don't get how you're so calm about that. With DeVon I mean... I still can't believe that happened to you..."

She nods, "Yeah well of course, Mikael wouldn't want me mad at his friend...typical... but the thing is... DeVon was kinda my friend too? I don't know... I'm just glad I realized who he really is now though, before I got involved and did something I would have regretted to Chris."

Talia smirks pointing out, "I wouldn't have regretted that."

Alice rolls her eyes at her, then walks over behind Gemma with a hairbrush, and then starts to comb through her wet hair.

And as she brushes back Gemma's hair, we can now see a tiny little pink hearing aid, hooked behind her ear. Alice carefully uses the comb to part around behind her ear, then states, "Okay, so now I've told everything about what happened with me, now it's your turn. Elaborate."

Talia sighs one more time, then finally starts, "Okay. Well, yeah after coach suspended me... she told me, 'bring your grades up and you'll be fine to play in games again for sure...'" she mocks, imitating their coach's voice.

Then suddenly she frowns, embarrassed, "So I've been studying a lot these past couple days...but I was really upset at first, cause Pamila was driving me up a wall-about not playing, but I didn't know what was worse... explaining that I wasn't playing, because I'm failing anatomy and biology, or let her assume that it's because she's a better goalie than me..." And then she winces, "And I was annoyed with you and Lea... cause you guys barely even try, and you get A's-"

Alice scoffing, interrupts, pausing on braiding Gemma's hair for just a moment, "I try really hard Talia, what are you talking about? Just because you don't see me do it, and just because I don't talk about it, doesn't mean I'm not studying on my own too?"

Talia fans her hands over Gemma's finished toenails, drying them, and then stands up to sit down in the chair next to her, "I know... I'm sorry Alice." Then she inhales deeply, "I guess I haven't been myself either cause... Mina broke up with me..."

Alice gasps loudly, accidentally tugging too hard on Gemmas scalp, making her yelp.

Then she stutters supportively, "What the f- what... no. Oh, I'm so sorry, T..." She glances back over at her carefully, "Can I ask why?"

Talia pinches the skin in between her eyebrows, mumbling, "I don't know... something like, she was tired of being embarrassed of me... and then she said, and I quote, 'our relationship was basically like a big joke-"

Alice shouts out offended, "She did not?! What does that even mean? That bitch?!" She winces at her language, looking down at Gemma, who's giggling at her entertained, but then she snarks, "And she has like, what? The personality of a snail?! So she should actually really check in with herself before criticizing you..." she finishes up, tying a hair tie around the end of Gemma's smooth French braid.

Talia half giggles, sniffling, "Yeah whatever, I'm over it now. And I've honestly studied so much for tomorrow's test, I think I forgot my own name," then she laughs, "so... hopefully it pays off."

Alice grins at her, "Really... a Spongebob reference?" And Gemma laughs heartily, "Spongebob and Patrick now please, Leece! Let's watch again now!"

Alice groans, staring at the little girl fondly, then says to her, "Okay... And then what do you say?"

Gemma thinks for a few seconds, then brings up a tiny hand and signs her the word, "Please." And Alice, erupts, grinning cheerfully, "Good girl! You've been practicing more with Mommy?" She nods back proudly.

But Talia, who had walked over to the oven to check the timer, turns back around to Alice, inquiring, "'Reference' huh? Ha, now you're starting to sound like Mikael." Then more seriously she asks, "So are you guys public now? Or is he still paranoid?"

Alice pads over to the TV, grabbing the remote to unpause Spongebob. As Gemma skips over, plopping down on her family's living room couch, while Talia yells over to be careful with her wet toenails.

And then Alice exhales, smirking at Talia hopefully, "I don't know. He seems different... like he's not weird about hiding me anymore I think. But with his Dad coming home now, I'm not sure how he's going to react to that... and his Dad's always hated me, because... of, uh, yeah...” she breathes guiltily.

”Wait _why_? I forget?”

”The sixth grade incident?” Alice massages her fingers into her scalp, glancing up at Talia. “When I called the police—“

”Ohhhhh yeah... I always thought it was because you’re weren't Muslim. I forgot you did that.”

"Yeah. So I don't think his impression of me is really about to change. But I don't know, I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

Talia hums back at her, understanding, when suddenly her phone plings. Then instantly, so does Talia's. Talia, reading it first, jumps up to bang on the table, scaring Gemma as she screams out in excitement, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Finally!"

Alice shouts back worriedly, "What?!" Then she glances down at her own phone, clicking on the new notification, and then automatically shouts along with Talia, cheering with her.

Talia reads, "' _Bakka Forest: Russtiden 2018' invites you to their event this Saturday at 13:00._ "

Alice grins in anticipation, as Talia squeals on,

" _Welcome 99'ers, Class of 2018!_

_P.S. If you don't know what this is, then we probably shouldn't have invited you._

_Warning: this post will be removed in 24 hours._

_Tell your classmates. Tell your Alumni. Bring your sneakers._

_Xoxo,  
_

_Gossip Girl_ "

 

 End Scene

**************************


	24. Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4; text  
> "Text"  
> Onsdag- 15:11

To: Mikael 

 _(Received at 15:11)_ Hi hi

 _(Sent at 15:45)_ Hi! What time are you coming tonight?

 _(Sent at 15:45)_ and wanna come over before everyone else?

 _(Received at 20:23)_ Hey sorry... sooo my mom has a day shift and wants to see me:( But can we please have our own movie night tomorrow or something?

 _(Sent at 20:25)_ sure don't worry and no I'll take care of it with everyone and reschedule it for tomorrow. Is everything okay?

 _(Received at 20:55)_ Thanks you're the best <3 and yeah I think she just wants me to talk to my dad and I don't want to

 _(Sent at 21:00)_ ok well you can come over late tonight if you want to stay over or to talk

 _(Received at 21:22)_ Sleepover yay;) and okay I'll text you when I leave the house. But I should be late though her shift ends at like 22:00.

 _(Sent at 21:24)_ ok I'll leave the window open if it's anything past 1:00 lol

 _(Received at 21:27)_ okay :)

 

End text

***************************


	25. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4; Clip 5 Pt. I  
> "Monster"  
> Torsdag- 21:51

(Music- "Call Me feat. Mimi by Neiked" starts playing)

Alice, wearing a pink hoodie and dark leggings, skips over to the oven beeping in her kitchen. She seems to be in a somewhat cheerful mood, as she hums, shuffling along by herself to the music playing.

She slips her hands in a pair of oven mitts, and then bends down, pulling out a pie.

She lays the steaming hot pie to cool, on top of a tray on the counter, and then as she shuts the oven door closed, the doorbell rings.

(Music ends)

The scene skips, as she twists the knob, opening up the door to Mikael standing there, wearing his backpack and a half-smile.

He's got on a grey sweatshirt, a black coat, and jeans, and then as he steps into her house, he pulls his hat off questioning, "No cars? ...Are your parents not home?"

She raises her eyebrows with a smirk, shrugging, "Nope, nobody home."

Then she pulls him into a grinning kiss, as he drops his backpack, wrapping his arms steadily around her back. They carefully stutter backwards, shuffling further into the kitchen.

About a minute later of them making out against the counter, Mikael suddenly breaks apart asking, "Wait, what time is everyone else coming though?"

She shakes her head, "I don't know," kissing him again softly, "soon, I think."

He groans, shifting off of her, "Soon? Like now?" And she nods, smiling with an arched brow, "Is that not okay? Can you not stay over?"

And then she eyes him up smirking, "We'll have time to...hangout...later."

He smiles back shyly, "No, I can stay over... I just didn't know they were coming over, like right now." And he bites his lip, shifting his weight in insecurity.

She stares at him for a moment, and then scans him up knowingly, "What's wrong?"

He grins, shaking his head casually, "No, it's nothing... Here, wait I have something to show you."

He grabs his backpack, as she motions to follow her down into the basement.

Scene cuts to him plopping down on the cushion with his backpack, sinking into the beige leather couch, while she unfolds an enormous brown knitted afghan.

Unzipping it, he takes out three DVDs from his backpack, informing her, "Okay so, this one's old... and... this one's really old, and then this one's... a surprise," he gleams at her, smiling in anticipation, "your favorite..."

She leans over around him, peering over his shoulder, and then reads, "Jaws?!" she exclaims, "no thanks man, nice try..." She shoves him away playfully, as he grabs her wrist, pouting, "Please? Alice, imagine how funny Elias will be when he's scared."

She scoffs at him unamused, "Uh nei, sorry. Still a no from me."

But he engulfs her, hugging her waist from behind, and bargains, "Please! Alice. C'mon... it's a classic. And! You get to pick the next one, I promise."

She laughs heartily, "Yeah, that's funny, you know you used to always say that...But I don't really ever remember getting to pick-" She bends over in defeat, squealing, as he pleads, squeezing her tighter, "Please, I promise, for real this time," smooching her rapid-fire kisses into the crook of her neck.

"Fine! Ugh -fine," she says in between breathy laughs, whipping around to face him, "But I really am picking next. I'll make sure you remember-"

But then there's a loud knock at the basement window, and Mikael nearly launches himself off of her. Alice frowns at him suddenly concerned, as she rushes over to the boys, while they push their way in.

One by one, Adam, Elias, and wait, now Talia and Lea, all slink in through the window. And then Alice arches a brow wondering, "Wait. Where's Even? Hold on, did you guys...come together?"

Lea immediately refutes, "No no no, they just saw us at the front door and said to come in this way." Then Adam adds, "Yeah, and I don't know, Even said him and Isak are staying in tonight I think."

Mikael turning back to Lea, scoffs at the boys inquiring, "No one is even home, why do you _always_ have to use the basement window?"

Adam pats his back, snickering, "We don't, but this is way cooler."

Then Elias hurriedly takes out his laptop from his own backpack and carefully hands it to Mikael, "Here, you can set it up. I honestly have to go to the bathroom so bad."

Alice gasps, utterly impressed, "Wow Elias, you're letting someone else touch your precious computer?"

He shouts back at her to shut up, as he runs up the stairs. Then Mikael giggles, "I can think of another time. And uh. Coincidentally, I think it was right around the same time as now? Adam do you remember?"

He squints at him confused, "Huh? Around this time of year?"

As it clicks, Alice jumps up excitedly, as Adam nods with her, while she explains, "Oh! For Bakka Forest! Oh my god, the time we actually almost got arrested."

Lea inhales sharply, "What? I never heard this story?!"

Alice walks across the room, shaking her head explaining, "It's a long story... but Bakka Forest is this Saturday, what do you guys want to do before then?!"

And they all follow her and start moving over towards the two couches, as Mikael begins to set up the movie, connecting the laptop HDMI cord to the flatscreen TV. And then Alice snuggles in with the blanket, comfortable on one end of the couch, and Adam on the other.

Lea and Talia sit next to each other on the matching smaller couch and begin conversing enthusiastically about what they are going to wear for Bakka Forest.

Adam sputters, "A dress? Are you out of your mind?! You can't wear a dress to that, you'll freeze!"

Talia frowns disappointed, "You really think so? Ugh... I had this whole outfit planned."

But then Lea adds, pointing out, "Yeah, but I guess sneakers would look weird with a dress anyways, so it might be for the best, we gotta be ready to run," and then hiccups, "And wait Alice? You didn't finish the story though? How did you almost get arrested?"

Alice first looks at Mikael unsure, who's just finishing setting up the movie, and then hesitantly starts pointing at the boys, "Well... they, were all second years, and... Even, had the brilliant idea of creating this elaborate prank, to go along with the short film he just made... He was like obsessed with the irony of it being tied to Russtiden and blah blah blah..."

Then Adam chuckles loudly, as Elias struts down the stairs, adding, "It was like originally for some school project-" Mikael interrupts, as he switches the movie to the main menu, standing up, "No. He failed the project. But hey, don't get me wrong, the film was amazing, but it had nothing to do with the assignment. However... he was determined it should be successful somewhere."

Then Adam snorts gleefully with Elias, sitting next to him, joining in, "It was about... a gay Vladimir Putin or something, and what, Captain America? Oh my god, dude it was so ridiculous! But so yeah, Elias hacked into the school network, so it would play the audio during our school assembly."

Then Elias butts in hysterical, fanning his hands, "Yeah yeah. The screen said, 'Russtiden 2015' and it just had Even's voice over 'Barbie' and 'Captain America' playing for like a half an hour. All the professors were totally freaking out," he says proudly, "No one could block it. No one figured it out."

Alice scoffs, "Yeah, well I wouldn't be so proud, we did all your dirty work."

He waves her off defending, "I had work the next morning, if you remember! And it was a harmless prank! Nobody cared..."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah except that we almost got in trouble for it."

Mikael assures Alice, as he sits down in between Elias and her, though it was visibly the only available spot left, "It was worth it."

And as they all continue to laugh about it with Talia and Lea, Alice nudges him with her shoulder, smirking, close to his face. But he tenses up, glaring at her an intense look.

She glints back at him disappointed, but then reluctantly nods, understanding, scooching over a little.

Elias barks out over everyone after a little bit, "Okay, let's go Mik, put on this damn shark movie before I change my mind."

Scene skips to the basement now completely dark, except for the dull glow of the screen, with them all huddled together, watching the film in suspense.

Talia screams at one point, but Lea smacks her, scolding, "Relax! It's not real."

Then suddenly, Alice eyes down at her phone buzzing, and we can see it lighting up that DeVon is calling her.

Mikael glances over, and then sits up in excitement upon realizing, "Dizzy! Can I answer?!" He turns to the gang, "I have to pause, sorry, it's Dizzy. Adam, he's calling her."

Alice chokes out a laugh, holding her phone away from him, "Uhm no, you're not answering him. I'm not talking to him remember?"

Adam mocks her echoing, "Oh you're not talking to him? Jesus, don't be so predictable Alice."

She gawks at him, slightly amused, "Predictable? How am I predictable?"

Everyone exchanges familiar looks with each other, and then slowly, Adam breaks her the news, "You get mad at someone... and then you stop talking to them. End of story."

"But do you know what he did?!" She laughs to herself, watching it go to a 'missed call', "Oh wait, I forgot, you guys actually knew before I did?!"

Mikael turns to her, "Oh, come on Alice. He's a good guy. Just give him another chance?"

Elias chirps up, "And yeah, but real talk, the man's a genius? He's honestly going places Alice, I wouldn't blow your connections with him if I were you."

She puffs out an obnoxious huff, "What the hell do you guys mean though, I don't get it?"

She sighs, "Ugh, I guess I just don't see it... cause to me, he's absolutely terrible at art."

The boys all laugh in unison, "Art?!" And then Mikael giggles, "What? He writes music Alice? Song lyrics? Why is he in art? He's a rapper. Literally I could listen to him and his cousin freestyle all day."

"Well he's in my art class, so all I've seen were his shitty drawings," she quips.

Scene now cuts to them back to watching the movie again, as the camera swings in slowly behind the couch, and we can notice that Alice has moved back over closer towards Mikael.

Mikael seemingly distracting himself, keeps updating everyone on Jaws or Steven Spielberg trivia, much to all their dismay.

Adam growls, "Please Mikael. Stop talking. No more facts."

He pipes up one last time, "But that's what's scariest about it? That you don't get to see the monster, until the very end? Everything else beforehand is all in your head-"

They all groan in unison, yet Alice in contrast, is smiling at him with rather a sense of endearment. She sighs shaking her head, "Why are you... the way that you are..."

He smirks, turning his cheek towards her, "Wow, an Office reference? What else have you watched since I've been gone?"

She giggles, whispering, "A lot," and subtly reaches for his hand underneath the blanket. He smiles back at her until Elias yelps out, laughing, "What the hell Mikki?!"

Alice rips her hand back fast, realizing she took his hand, instead of Mikael's. She bites her lip, holding in a small laugh, "Sorry."

Adam sighs over to them, "You guys are disgusting, are you dating yet?"

Talia gasps, crossing her arms in delighted entertainment, as Mikael chides back lowly, "No. I said stop asking that... Jesus just leave us alone."

Alice stays quiet, raising her eyebrows.

Adam nods, trying to lighten the moment, "Come on man chill. Were your friends, not your Dad."

Alice bellows out a, "hey," as Adam quickly apologizes to him.

Mikael remains silent, and things feel a bit awkward after that, with everyone glued the movie, afraid to speak up.

Eventually after a long while, Mikael announces calmly that he's going to get going. And then they all complain jokingly, that they won't get to hear his analysis on the ending. He smiles half heartedly, and then tells Elias he rode his bike so he doesn't need a ride home.

Alice, still glaring at him, makes eye contact, and then softens at his expression. She flits her eyes at him understanding like, "it's okay," and then he nods back, finally mouthing the words, "I'm sorry."

Then gently, he turns around, leaving, and heads up the stairs, shutting the door behind him.

 

**************************

 

 

 


	26. I'll Do It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4; Clip 5 (pt. II)  
> "I'll Do It Again"  
> Torsdag- 23:59

The scene cuts and ends, with Alice folding the last blanket, and apparently, everyone else has gone. She points the remote at the TV, shutting it off.

Then quietly, she heads up to her room and stepping in, she flips on her light switch.

She changes into a soft blue T-shirt and fresh underwear, then hits the switch back off, letting the moonlight from her window be her only source of light.

Grabbing her book, she turns on her reading night light, and then climbs into bed- But he's hidden, and she gasps, accidentally crawling in on top of him. She squirms off Mikael scared, unraveling the covers, to him just laying there, curled up in the sheets.

He cranes his neck around, mumbling groggily, with his grey sweatshirt hood tied up all the way. He says sorry, and frankly, he looks exhausted.

She smiles, until seeing his expression, and then whispers, "I thought...you went home? ...You missed the apple pie."

He shakes his head solemnly, closing his eyes back into the pillow.

She says, "I'm sorry, for starting the whole thing with Adam... but can I ask... do you really _have_ to worry about keeping something like this from him still? Adam is your best friend, you can trust him?"

He just stares at her, then nuzzles his head, further back into the pillow.

She climbs under the covers with him and slides an arm over his back and says, "You know, I really don't believe you were just 'tired' last night..." she brings her hand up to his hooded head, "why didn't you come over, what really happened with your Mom?"

Shaking his head, he takes a deep breath, "I can't..." then gazes at her hopelessly, "or I don't know... I just, I don't know what to do anymore?

Genuine empathy glints through her eyes, as she comforts him, cupping his head, "What do you mean? Hey, you can't do what anymore?"

Swallowing, he starts slowly, "Well... Last night... my Mom, told me about how upset my Dad still is, and how sorry he is... and I feel like I shouldn't want to forgive him... but I do."

Then he looks at her with a pained expression, "So why do I feel so terrible about that?"

She glares at him, "You shouldn't."

But he explains, "And I didn't tell you this but... He's coming home from rehab much earlier than I thought... But still, why do I feel so guilty?"

She wipes a piece of his hair back from his forehead and then says plainly, "Please don't feel bad for him...like at all." She shakes her head softly, mumbling to herself, "Your Mom shouldn't have told you that."

He goes on, "And I told her, about us too...and she was really happy for me, but she said she doesn't think openly dating you is a good idea, with my father coming home...since he might think it's disrespectful...after everything that's happened, and especially that it's you. And I just don't want people saying things again, since I dont know exactly know how he found out..." He tears his eyes away from her piercing stare, "And it's just easier this way, preventing the trouble, just for a little while, at least ."

Alice scratches her face, sitting up more, "Okay Mikael. Sorry... but do you hear yourself? How ridiculous and irrational that all sounds?"

He squints back at her offended.

She slides her fingers down over his shoulder, "You shouldn't have to feel ashamed or guilty at all Mikki? Of what? Of being happy? How does her reasoning sound logical to you?"

She lays back down angrily, "Your Mom is wrong... and so is your father, obviously, who if it were up to me, should be in jail."

He closes his eyes, pleading them in disagreement, as she adds on, "And your paranoia, of him finding out things about you that he won't like? Thats going to continue to haunt you for the rest of your life, if you don't stick up for yourself now. And you know what I mean by that."

He sighs, slipping his hand away, looking up towards the ceiling, "I know that they're wrong... and that it's stupid, but he's gonna be home soon, and if I'm not careful enough, he might hurt Even or you... or my Mom, and I can't control that, unless I know for sure that he won't find out that I still see you guys."

He glances into her eyes, reasoning, "He's going to associate being sent away, with you and Even ...and he's not gonna acknowledge anything about what he did wrong himself. There's always a trigger, and you know now that it's going to be you guys."

She argues back, "He's always hated me Mikael? What's so different about it now?"

He exhales again, stating flatly, "Well. You called on him when you were twelve. And apparently that wasn't a strong enough case so... nothing happened. But now, you're older, and you're kinda the reason he got sent away-"

"I'm not the fucking reason he got sent away Mikael. He hurt you." she scorns quietly.

Then they both turn their heads fast, as they hear the creaking of footsteps out in the hall.

After a moment of stillness, she lowers her voice, and finally whispers that she has to tell him something.

She says softly, "Mikael..." biting her lip, "Even... is the one, who told your Dad about kissing you. It wasn't from gossip..."

He blinks at her confused, and she nods, curling her arms up to her chest, leaning her face closer next to him, "Yeah, and I know this, because I overheard it. Only I didn't realize what it was about at the time... But he called your house like apologizing... Then he got mad about something, and then wrote all those things online. And when my Mom and I tried to unlock his door, he just like burst out and ran out of the house, in only his boxers and socks."

She winces at the memory, sadly remembering, "...Then we called the police, cause my Mom realized right away what was happening to him. But overall, I don't think he remembers calling your Dad."

Mikael shocked, glances away and whispers, "Even? ...this actually makes way more sense to me though...I always... thought, it was Adam?"

He peers over at her guilty, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Elias told me a long time ago, that he overheard Mutta and Adam talking at the mosque about how Even, told Yousef he had a crush on me and tried to kiss me... And my Dad was sitting right there."

"And that was the only thing I could understand that my Dad could have found out by. No one knew."

He looks at her now upset, "Why didn't you tell me? I have been trying so hard, but since then I haven't really seen Adam the same? And none of them even knew the half of it. Well, besides Yousef. But... still I wish I had just said something instead of waiting."

Playing with her ponytail, she looks down ashamed and then says quietly, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't tell anyone. But it was Even. I'm positive...cause the whole thing, it was very weird. I came out of my room, when I heard him come in late, and he was like hysterically laughing, and then he ran into the bathroom with the house phone."

"And he didn't even notice me standing there?" She runs a hand through her hair, in distress.

"Then I yelled at him, asking what he was doing, but he locked me out before I could even see or understand what he was about to do... and then I heard him say your Dad's name, and that he was sorry for kissing you and that it wasn't your fault."

He stares at her in awe, listening to her carefully, as she continues,  
"and then he said some pretty awful things, like, 'there's things about your religion that are a bit messed up, but it's not Mikael's fault for breaking the rules.' And then I think your Dad hung up, cause Even got pissed shouting like 'coward' or something and then ran out into his room, freaking out, yelling about the Quran, and that he needed the Quran. So then I ran and got my Mom."

Processing it all, he nods sadly, but truthfully, he actually looks almost relieved...

She touches her fingers over his hand, and then draws it up in front of her, laying it softly on the pillow, "Later though, after all the shit went down, I couldn't bring myself to tell him about it...when I realized he didn't remember it."

He nods carefully, staring at their hands, "And Mik, I'm going to say this honestly..." bringing up their hands, to touch his chin up to look at her, "But who cares who told, though? All that matters is the result... Your Dad heard a boy kissed you, and so he beat the shit out of you. He's a hypocrite. He can drink irresponsibly, and hurt his family? But you're not allowed to be happy? You're overthinking all these little things you can't control, and it's going to drive you crazy."

He just stares back at her.

"And even if your Dad does find out... Just think about it, you're not home anymore? And it's not like he's gonna come after me and Ev... I mean maybe, if I was in your house, while he was like drinking or something, its fairly possible. But I'm not sneaking in and out of your house anymore-" He cuts her off.

"It's my Mom though Alice. She's there, I have to go home to help. At least, like once a week. I'll just go for dinner or something. Please Alice listen. My Dad loves us, he really does... he just needs help."

She huffs, shaking his shoulder, leaning back, "Mikael? You _can_ help her? Tell someone about your Dad, get him more help, with his anger, not just for alcohol, before he does something even more terrible and then really does go to jail? You don't have to be afraid of him anymore."

"You have Elias, and Adam, and a nice apartment, and a great job... And it honestly amazes me at how much you've changed Mik, and how strong you've been, since he's been admitted? Your Dad literally ruined your life enough growing up... He abused you Mikael. You don't need-

Mikael yells at her to stop, rubbing a hand over his eye, "No, he didn't ruin my life? You don't get it-"

She's shushes him, looking towards the door, and then says flatly under her breath, "Yeah you're right, I don't? You won't tell your best friends that we're together, because you're afraid of your Dad finding out... what? That you're friends with Even again... and that's supposed to be disrespectful? How does that make any sense? Until you talked to your Mom, you had such a great mindset about it all... so different than how you used to think?"

”I do still.”

Alice raises her brows, "No... now she's sucking you right back in to all this brainwashed bullshit..." she frowns, proposing, "If he hurts you again, I swear to God Mik... I've gone to the police before, I'll do it again."

He sits up, stating rigidly, "No."  
And she shushes him again, sliding an arm over his waist, whispering intensely, "They're your family, I get it, but you're unhappy cause of all these stupid made up reasons, and it's not fair to you Mikael? You have been physically, mentally and emotionally abused...not to mention, seen your Mom get hit a few times before too..."

"He's been getting worse for a while now. And yeah, maybe rehab helped, but what if it didn't?" She raises her brows expectantly, waiting for his response.

But he twists himself around, turning over suddenly, out of her arms.

She touches his shoulder, "Come on. You can't get bad again like your Mom." He lays still though, continuing to ignore her.

She pushes off of him, frustrated that he still won't look at her. She faces the wall, anger pulsing through her expression.

He finally turns back around towards her, whispering, "...But I don't know how to think any other way?"

Eventually she sighs, rotating her body back around to him, "That's because-" then realizing, she wipes her thumb over the wet underneath his eye, "ugh hey," she strokes his cheek gently.

"You know I was thinking about this the other day," she laughs silently to herself, "I think I was like six or seven, and you made me convince my Mom to invite those three random weird kids from your year to my birthday party, because you heard they had never been to one before?" 

She shifts downwards, to lay down facing him, and pulls the strings loose from his hood. Opening it up more, so she can touch his face. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I know Mik. That's why you always see the good in everyone?"

She leans in to kiss under his eye. Then she moves down his cheek, and then to his mouth, holding them there together.

He curls into her chest, as she wraps around him, sliding a hand over his back, just barely rubbing it. And they lay like that for a minute or two, just quietly hugging, healing each other.

Finally he murmurs, breaking the silence, "Maybe one day, I might want to try what you suggested."

She whispers, faintly smiling back at him, "Ok... what did I suggest?" Then remembers, "...Wait do you mean about writing things out in a journal?"

He shakes his head at her quietly, nodding, "Well that too, but no..." and then he peers back up at her, whispering stiffly, "I mean counseling? But I don't want to go alone."

She sighs peacefully, holding his hand into her chest and then exhales again, kissing it, "...Oh? Oh yeah, I think that's a great idea Mik. And if you want, I can call for you, and I'll come with you?"

He forms a small smile, and then mumbles timidly, "Yeah, I think that could be okay."

She smiles softly, nudging his nose with her own, "Okay," kissing him on the mouth.

Then he breaks apart and coyly presses his face into her neck, murmuring into it, barely audible, "Thanks." And then exhales a hot breath, whispering against her collarbone, "I love you."

She flinches slightly, and then hums, biting her lip, longingly letting her head fall against his, resting. "Aw Mik, I- do..." voice trailing away in concentration, she never finishes her thought, "Okay, let's just sleep, okay?"

She kisses the top of his head, and then turns around in his arms, pushing her back into him, as he nods back, and then sighs into her hair through his nose.

Cuddling with her, he wraps himself tight around her, and then finally, closes his eyes.

 

End scene

***************************


End file.
